Fallen Too Far (REMAKE)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: Kim Jongin baru sembilan belas tahun. Kim Jongin adalah putri dari ayah tiri baru Sehun. Dia masih naif dan polos karena menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir merawat ibunya yang sakit. Tapi untuk Oh Sehun yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun, Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang terlarang untuknya. [a HUNKAI/SEKAI fanfiction! GS! Jongin] -sassy.chessy-
1. chapter 1

_**sassy.chessy** _present :

a Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **xxxxx**

 **Sinopsis**

Kim Jongin baru sembilan belas tahun. Kim Jongin adalah putri dari ayah tiri barunya. Dia masih naif dan polos karena menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir merawat ibunya yang sakit. Tapi untuk Oh Sehun yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun, Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang terlarang untuknya. Uang ayahnya yang terkenal, keputusasaan ibunya untuk memenangkan cinta dari ayahnya, dan pesonanya adalah tiga alasan Oh Sehun tidak pernah di tolak.

...

Kim Jongin meninggalkan rumah kecilnya di Albama, setelah ibunya meninggal, untuk pindah dengan ayahnya dan istri barunya di rumah pantai mereka yang terletak disepanjang Teluk Florida. Dia tidak siap dengan perubahan gaya hidup dan dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah masuk kedalam dunia ini. Kemudian ada saudara tiri seksi yang ayahnya tinggalkan bersamanya selama musim panas sementara ia lari ke Paris dengan istri barunya. Oh Sehun adalah pria busuk seindah apapun ia. Pria itu juga merangkak ke bawah kulitnya. Dia tahu Sehun adalah apapun, kecuali baik untuknya dan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah setia kepada siapapun. Ia letih dan memiliki rahasia, Jongin tahu dia mungkin tidak pernah bisa menguaknya tapi meskipun dia tahu semua itu… Jongin mungkin hanya sudah jatuh, jatuh terlalu jauh.

 **xxxxx**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 1**

Truk bercampur lumpur pada ban mobil yang kupakai telah kuparkir di samping rumah yang sedang berpesta itu. Tidak ada mobil buatan luar negeri mahal disini. Tempat ini paling tidak memuat setidaknya dua puluh mobil yang menutupi sepanjang jalan masuk. Aku memarkir truk Ford tua berusia lima belas tahun milik Ibuku di lapangan berumput, jadi aku tidak akan menghalangi siapa pun. Ayah tidak bilang padaku bahwa malam ini dia akan mengadakan pesta. Dia tidak bicara banyak padaku.

Dia juga tidak hadir pada pemakaman Ibu. Jika aku tidak butuh tempat tinggal, aku tidak mau berada disini. Aku sudah menjual rumah mungil yang ditinggalkan Nenekku untuk membayar tagihan akhir dari biaya pengobatan Ibu. Yang tersisa hanyalah bajuku dan truk. Menelepon Ayahku, setelah dia tidak pernah datang walau hanya sekali selama tiga tahun Ibuku berjuang melawan penyakit kankernya, sangatlah berat. Meskipun ini juga penting, karena dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

Aku menatap pada rumah besar tiga lantai yang mengarah langsung pada pasir putih di pantai Rosemary, Florida. Ini adalah rumah baru Ayahku. Keluarga barunya. Aku tidak cocok hidup disini.

Pintu trukku tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan spontan, aku meraih ke bawah kursi dan mengambil pistol sembilan millimeter-ku. Aku mengayunkannya dan mengarahkannya pada penyusup itu, memegang senjata itu dengan kedua tanganku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Whoa… Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu kalau kau tersesat tetapi aku akan mengatakan padamu apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku asalkan kau jauhkan senjata itu." Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang berdiri di sisi depan senjataku dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan matanya yang melebar.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan tetap mengacungkan senjataku. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa pria ini. Membuka pintu truk orang lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi orang asing. "Tidak, kupikir aku tidak tersesat. Apakah ini rumah milik Yunho Kim?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jika senjata itu diarahkan ke wajahku. Kau membuatku sangat gugup, Sayang. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

Kecelakaan? Benarkah? Pria ini mulai membuatku marah. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Diluar gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan. Aku bisa memakai senjata. Dengan sangat baik."

Pria itu kelihatannya tidak percaya padaku dan sekarang setelah aku melihatnya, kelihatannya dia tidak berbahaya. Namun, aku belum siap untuk menurunkan senjataku.

"Yunho?" Dia mengulangnya perlahan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berhenti. "Tunggu, Yunho adalah Ayah tiri barunya Sehun. Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan Tiffany pergi ke Paris."

 _Paris? Sehun? Apa?_ Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih tetapi pria itu terus menatap pada senjata dan menahan nafasnya. Mengunci tatapanku padanya, aku menurunkan senjataku dan memastikan untuk mengembalikan rasa aman seperti semula sebelum aku menyimpan senjataku di bawah kursiku. Mungkin dengan senjata itu dijauhkan pria ini bisa fokus dan menjelaskan.

"Kau punya surat ijin untuk memiliki senjata?" Tanyanya ragu.

Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan surat ijin senjataku. Aku butuh jawaban.

"Yunho di Paris?" Tanyaku meminta konfirmasi. Dia tahu aku akan datang hari ini. Kami sudah membicarakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah aku menjual rumah.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan bersikap santai. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak juga. Aku menemuinya dua kali sejak dia meninggalkan Ibuku dan itu lima tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat Ayah datang ke pertandingan sepak bolaku dan memanggang burger di luar rumah untuk pesta antar tetangga. Ayah yang ku miliki hingga hari dimana saudara kembarku Kai tewas dalam kecelakaan. Ayahku yang mengemudi. Dia berubah sejak hari itu. Pria yang tidak menelponku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja sementara aku menjaga Ibu yang sakit, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku putrinya, Kim Jongin."

Mata pria itu melebar dan dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Apakah itu lucu? Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo Jongin, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan menyukaimu."

Aku menatap tangannya dan meraih tasku.

"Apakah kau menaruh senjata lain di dalam tasmu? Haruskah aku memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" Nada menggoda di suaranya menjauhkanku dari berkata kasar.

"Kau membuka pintuku tanpa mengetuk. Aku ketakutan."

"Reaksi cepatmu karena takut adalah mengacungkan senjata pada seseorang? Cewek sialan, dari mana asalmu? Kebanyakan gadis yang aku kenal akan menjerit atau semacamnya."

Kebanyakan gadis yang dia kenal tidak terpaksa untuk melindungi dirinya hampir selama tiga tahun. Aku punya seorang Ibu yang sakit untuk dijaga tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjagaku. "Aku dari Alabama," jawabku sambil mengacuhkan uluran tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari truk.

Angin sepoi pantai membelai wajahku dan bau asin dari laut terasa begitu nyata. Aku belum pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Paling tidak belum secara langsung. Aku melihatnya di lukisan dan film. Tapi baunya, benar-benar seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

"Jadi benar apa yang mereka katakan tentang gadis dari Alabama," jawabnya dan aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Matanya mengamati tubuhku dari bawah dan kembali ke wajahku. Sebuah seringai terpasang di sepanjang wajahnya. "Jeans ketat, tank top, dan senjata. Sialan, aku hidup di negara bagian yang salah."

Memutar mataku, aku meraih ke belakang truk. Aku membawa koper dan beberapa kotak yang harus aku turunkan di Goodwill.

"Sini, biar aku saja." Ia berjalan mengitariku kemudian meraih koper besar Ibuku di bagasi truk yang tersimpan di lemarinya untuk "perjalanan jauh" yang tidak pernah kami lakukan. Dia selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana kami akan mengemudi melintasi negara dan kemudian menuju pantai barat suatu hari nanti. Kemudian dia jatuh sakit.

Menghilangkan ingatan itu, aku fokus pada masa sekarang. "Terima kasih, uh… aku belum tahu namamu."

Pria itu menarik koper keluar kemudian berpaling padaku.

"Apa? Kau lupa untuk bertanya ketika kau punya senjata sembilan millimeter yang diarahkan padaku?" Jawabnya.

Aku mendesah. Oke, mungkin aku menjadi sedikit berlebihan dengan senjata tetapi pria ini membuatku takut.

"Aku Chanyeol, ah, uh, temannya Sehun."

"Sehun?" _Nama itu lagi. Siapa itu Sehun?_

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar lagi. "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Sehun?" Dia benar-benar gembira. "Aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah rumah. "Ayo. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu."

Aku berjalan disampingnya saat dia membawaku menuju rumah. Musik di dalam rumah begitu keras saat kami mendekat. Jika Ayahku tidak ada disini, lalu siapa disana? Aku tahu Irene adalah istri barunya tetapi hanya itu saja yang aku tahu. Apakah ini pesta anaknya? Berapa usia mereka? Dia punya anak, bukan? Aku tidak ingat. Ayah tidak memberitahuku dengan jelas. Dia bilang aku akan menyukai keluarga baruku tetapi dia tidak bilang siapa keluarga baru itu.

"Jadi, Sehun tinggal disini?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, dia tinggal disini, paling tidak saat musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim."

"Rumahnya yang lain?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga yang dinikahi ayahmu, kan Jongin?"

 _Aku tidak tahu._ Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelajaran singkat sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kegilaan," jawabnya sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan dan menatapku. "Oh Sehun adalah kakak tirimu. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari _drummer_ terkenal dari band Slacker Demon, Kyuhyun Oh. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menikah. Ibu nya, Irene, adalah satu penggemar Kyuhyun saat itu. Ini rumahnya. Ibunya bisa tinggal disini karena Sehun mengijinkannya." Chanyeol berhenti dan melihat ke belakang pintu, dan membukanya. "Ini semua adalah temannya."

Seorang perempuan tinggi, berambut pirang strawberry, langsing memakai gaun mahal pendek berwarna biru dan sepasang heels, yang jika aku mencoba untuk memakainya akan mematahkan leherku, mereka berdiri disana menatapku. Aku tidak melewatkan kernyitan di wajahnya. Aku tidak mengenal orang seperti ini tapi aku tahu tempatku membeli baju bukanlah tempat yang dia datangi. Meskipun aku punya serangga yang merayapiku.

"Well, halo Irene," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada mengganggu.

"Siapa dia?" Gadis itu bertanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Teman. Hapus ancaman dari wajahmu, Rene. itu terlihat tidak cocok untukmu," jawabnya, meraih tanganku dan mendorongku masuk kedalam rumah dibelakangnya.

Ruangan itu tidak seramai yang aku bayangkan. Saat kami melewati serambi yang terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu masuk melengkung mengarah ke tempat yang aku kira adalah ruang tamu. Meskipun begitu, ruangan itu lebih besar dari rumah terakhirku atau rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahku. Dua pintu kaca berdiri dengan pemandangan laut yang mempesona. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebelah sini." Ajak Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju… bar? Yang benar saja? Ada bar di dalam rumah?

Aku menatap orang-orang yang kami lewati. Mereka semua berhenti saat itu juga dan menatapku sekilas. Aku merasa tersanjung.

"Sehun, kenalkan Jongin, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat," ucap Chanyeol dan aku mengalihkan tatapanku yang penasaran untuk melihat siapa itu Sehun.

Oh.

Oh. My.

"Oh ya?" Jawab Sehun dengan malas dan maju dari posisi santainya di sofa dengan bir ditangannya. "Dia menarik tapi masih muda. Tidak bisa dikatakan dia milikku."

"Oh, dia memang milikmu. Ayahnya pergi ke Paris dengan Ibumu selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku akan bilang sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Aku akan sangat senang menawarinya kamar ditempatku jika kau mau. Hanya saja jika dia berjanji untuk meninggalkan senjata mematikannya di truk."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengamatiku lebih dekat. Matanya berwarna aneh. Menarik namun ganjil. Warnanya bukan cokelat. Bukan juga kehijauan. Warnanya hangat dengan iris berwarna perak melingkupinya. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin itu lensa kontak?

"Bukan berarti dia milikku." Akhirnya dia menjawab dan bersandar lagi di sofa dimana dia berbaring saat kami muncul.

Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Malah dia minum dari botol berleher tinggi di tangannya. Tatapannya bergeser pada Sehun dan aku bisa melihat peringatan disana. Aku akan meminta ijin untuk segera pergi. Ini tidak bagus. Aku hanya punya dua puluh dolar di dompetku dan aku hampir kehabisan bensin. Aku sudah menjual semua yang aku miliki. Ketika aku menelpon ayahku aku bilang kalau aku butuh tempat tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan menghasilkan cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat sendiri. Dia langsung setuju dan memberiku alamat ini mengatakan padaku dia akan sangat senang jika aku mau tinggal bersamanya.

Perhatian Sehun kembali padaku. Dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. _Apa yang dia harapkan untuk kukatakan_? Sebuah seringai terlihat di bibirnya dan dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini dan semua kamar sudah penuh." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. "Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya."

Rasa jijik di lidahnya saat dia mengatakan kata "Ayah" telah lenyap tanpa diketahui. Dia tidak seperti ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ini bukanlah salahnya. Ayahku yang mengirimku kemari. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli bensin dan makanan di perjalanan menuju kemari.

 _Kenapa aku harus percaya pada pria itu?_

Aku meraih dan menarik koper yang masih tetap dipegang Chanyeol. "Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal sangat buruk." Aku menjelaskan tanpa melihatnya. Aku menarik keras koper dan Chanyeol melepaskannya dengan sedikit enggan. Rasa perih menyengat mataku saat aku sadar aku merindukan rumah mulai menusukku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka.

Berbalik, aku menuju pintu, menahan kesedihanku. Aku mendengar Chanyeol berdebat dengan Sehun tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria tampan itu tentang aku. Dia tidak menyukaiku. Itu terlihat jelas. Ayahku nampaknya bukanlah anggota keluarga yang diharapkan.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" Sebuah suara,yang mengingatkanku pada sirup lembut, bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat senyum gembira pada gadis yang membuka pintu sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak ingin melihatku disini. Apakah aku menjijikkan bagi semua orang? Aku langsung menjatuhkan tatapanku pada lantai dan membuka pintu. Aku masih punya banyak harga diri untuk tidak membiarkan jalang itu melihatku menangis.

Saat aku sampai di luar rumah dengan selamat, aku menangis terisak dan berjalan menuju trukku. Jika aku tidak membawa koper aku akan lari. Aku harus mencari perlindungan. Aku masuk ke dalam trukku, bukan di dalam rumah lucu itu dengan orang-orang sombong. Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu Ibuku. Isakan lainnya meluncur bebas dan aku menutup pintu truk dan menguncinya dibelakangku.

-End for this chapter.-

New Story!

Enjoy ya.

 **sassy.chessy**


	2. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 2

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

a Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Happy Reading!

 **xxxxx**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 2**

Aku menghapus air mataku dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil nafas dalam. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak menyerah ketika aku duduk memegang tangan Ibuku saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku tidak menyerah saat mereka membaringkannya di tanah yang dingin. Dan aku tidak menyerah ketika aku menjual satu-satunya rumahku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Aku bisa melaluinya.

Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel tapi aku punya trukku. Aku bisa tinggal di trukku. Mencari tempat aman untuk memarkirnya di malam hari mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya masalahku. Kota ini kelihatannya cukup aman tapi aku sangat yakin jika truk tua ini di parkir disembarang tempat akan menarik perhatian. Aku akan melihat polisi mengetuk jendelaku bahkan sebelum aku tidur. Aku akan menggunakan dua puluh dolar terakhirku untuk mengisi bensin. Kemudian aku bisa mengemudikan trukku ke pusat kota dimana trukku tidak akan ketahuan di tempat parkir.

Mungkin aku bisa memarkirnya di belakang restoran dan mendapat kerja juga di sana. Aku tidak perlu bensin untuk pulang pergi ke tempat kerja. Perut keronconganku mengingatkanku kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Aku akan menghabiskan beberapa dolar untuk makan. Dan berdoa semoga aku akan mendapatkan kerja esok hari.

Aku akan baik baik saja. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk memeriksa di belakangku sebelum aku menghidupkan mesin truk dan mundur. Sepasang mata perak menatapku.

Sebuah teriakan kecil lolos dariku sebelum aku tahu kalau itu adalah Sehun. Apa yang dia lakukan berdiri di luar trukku? Apakah dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku telah meninggalkan rumahnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku untuk keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dia mengangkat alis matanya padaku. _Apa maksudnya?_

Kau tahu apa? Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat seksi saat melakukannya. Aku mulai menghidupkan truk tapi tiba-tiba mesin meraung, aku mendengar bunyi klik dan senyap. Oh tidak. Jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang.

Aku menggoncangkan kunci dan berdoa kalau aku salah. Aku tahu alat pengukur bensinku rusak tapi aku melihat alat pengukur jarak. Aku seharusnya tidak kehabisan bensin. Aku masih punya beberapa mil lagi. Aku tahu aku bisa.

Aku menghantamkan telapak tanganku pada setir dan memanggil truk dengan beberapa pilihan nama tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku terjebak. Apakah Sehun akan menelpon polisi? Dia ingin aku keluar dari rumahnya jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan aku sudah pergi. Sekarang aku tidak bisa pergi apakah dia akan membuatku ditangkap? Atau yang lebih buruk, memanggil mobil derek. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mendapatkan kembali trukku jika dia melakukannya. Paling tidak di penjara aku dapat makan dan tempat tidur.

Menelan gumpalan yang tersangkut ditenggorokanku, aku membuka pintu truk dan berharap yang terbaik.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Sehun.

Aku ingin berteriak histeris dalam frustasi. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Aku kehabisan bensin." Sehun mendesah. Aku tidak berbicara. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu keputusan yang menjadi pilihan terbaik di sini. Aku bisa saja memohon dan membela diri setelahnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

 _Apa?_ Apakah dia benar-benar bertanya usiaku? Aku terjebak di jalan masuk rumahnya, dia ingin aku pergi dan sekarang dia lebih suka membicarakan usiaku daripada pilihanku. Pria yang aneh.

"Sembilan belas," jawabku.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Aku mencoba keras untuk tidak marah. Aku memerlukan kemurahan hati pria ini untukku. Menekan komentar sinis di ujung lidahku, aku tersenyum. "Ya. Benar."

Sehun menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. "Maaf. Kau terlihat lebih muda." Dia berhenti dan matanya menelusuri tubuhku dan kembali keatas dengan perlahan. Rasa panas tiba-tiba merayapi pipiku dengan memalukan. "Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Tubuhmu sedikit seperti berusia sembilan belas tahun. Wajahmu kelihatan begitu segar dan muda. Kau memakai _make-up_?"

 _Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa yang dia lakukan?_ Aku ingin tahu dengan segera seperti apa nasibku kedepannya, bukan membicarakan tentang kenyataan bahwa memakai _make-up_ adalah hal mewah yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Selain itu, Minho, mantan pacarku dan teman terdekatku, selalu bilang aku tidak butuh _make-up_ untuk terlihat cantik. Apapun maksudnya itu.

"Aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya dua puluh dolar. Ayahku kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan dia akan membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Percayalah padaku, dia adalah orang TERAKHIR yang ingin kumintai tolong. Tidak, aku tidak pakai _make-up._ Aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada terlihat cantik. Sekarang, apakah kau akan menelpon polisi atau mobil derek? Aku lebih menyukai polisi dalam masalah ini jika aku boleh memilih." Aku menutup mulutku untuk menyudahi kata-kata kasarku. Dia telah mendorongku terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku. Sekarang, aku dengan bodohnya memberi dia ide bodoh tentang mobil derek. Sialan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamatiku. Kesunyian lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Aku hanya membagi sedikit informasi pada pria ini. Dia bisa saja membuat hidupku lebih sulit jika dia menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu dan dari nada bicaramu, begitu pula kau," katanya penuh pertimbangan. "Ada satu kamar kosong malam ini. Kosong hingga Ibuku pulang dari liburannya. Aku tidak menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk tinggal di sini sementara Ibuku berlibur. Mrs. Seungyeon hanya datang untuk bersih-bersih seminggu sekali saat Ibuku berlibur. Kau bisa menempati kamarnya yang ada di bawah tangga. Kamarnya kecil tapi ada ranjangnya."

Dia menawariku kamar. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku bisa melakukannya larut malam nanti. Aku tidak jadi dipenjara. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah truk ini. Aku bisa menjamin apa yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi beberapa saat, kemudian segera hilang dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Di mana kopermu?" Tanyanya.

Aku menutup pintu truk dan berjalan ke belakang truk untuk mengeluarkannya. Sebelum aku bisa mengambilnya, sesosok tubuh hangat dengan aroma asing dan lezat meraihnya duluan. Aku membeku saat Sehun meraih koperku dan menariknya keluar.

Berbalik aku menatapnya. Dia berkedip padaku. "Aku bisa membawakan tasmu. Aku bukanlah seorang bajingan."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi." Aku tergagap, tidak bisa jauh dari tatapannya. Matanya begitu mengagumkan. Bulu mata hitam tebal yang membingkai hampir terlihat seperti garis mata. Dia memiliki semua hal yang alami di sekeliling matanya. Itu sangat tidak adil. Bulu mataku pirang. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapat bulu mata sepertinya.

"Ah, bagus, kau menghentikannya. Aku memberimu lima menit dan kemudian keluar untuk memastikan kau tidak kehilangannya." Suara akrab Chanyeol mengagetkanku dari kebingunganku dan aku berbalik untuk berterima kasih atas interupsinya. Aku telah menatap Sehun seperti orang bodoh. Aku terkejut dia tidak melemparku dengan tas lagi.

"Dia akan memakai kamar Seungyeon sampai aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya dan mencari tahu sesuatu." Sehun seolah terganggu. Dia berjalan ke sampingku dan memberikan kopernya pada Chanyrol. "Ini, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Aku harus kembali."

Sehun berjalan tanpa menatap ke belakang. Diperlukan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak melihatnya pergi. Terutama sejak melihat belakang jeansnya yang sangat menggoda. Dia bukanlah orang yang harus kusukai.

"Dia adalah seorang yang pemurung," kata Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap padaku. Aku setuju dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa koperku masuk lagi." Aku berkata sambil meraih koper.

Sehun menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku. "Aku bersikap seperti kakak yang baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa koper ini saat aku dua kali lebih kuat darimu untuk membawanya."

Aku ingin tersenyum jika saja satu kata yang baru saja membuatku kaget. "Kakak?" Aku mengulangi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Kupikir aku lupa bilang kalau aku anak dari suami Tiffany yang ke dua. Dia menikah dengan ayahku saat aku berusia empat tahun dan Sehun tiga tahun, mereka menikah hingga aku berusia lima belas. Sejak saat itu Sehun dan aku bersaudara. Hanya karena ayahku bercerai dari Ibunya tidak mengubah apa pun antara kami. Kami pergi sekolah bersama dan bergabung di perkumpulan yang sama."

 _Oh. Oke. Aku tidak menduganya._ "Berapa banyak suami yang dimiliki Tiffany?"

Chanyeol tertawa pendek kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayahmu suami nomor empat."

 _Ayahku adalah orang bodoh._ Wanita seperti dia kelihatannya mudah berganti suami seperti dia berganti celana dalam. Berapa lama dia melupakan para lelaki itu dan membuka hati lagi?

Chanyeol berjalan di belakang dan tidak berkata apa-apa padaku saat kami menuju dapur. Dapur itu besar dengan meja batu pualam hitam dan peralatan rumah tangga yang banyak. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu dari majalah dekorasi rumah. Kemudian dia membuka pintu yang terlihat seperti jalan lebar di pantry. Bingung, aku melihat sekelilingku kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan ke belakang ruangan itu dan membuka pintu lain.

Dia punya cukup ruang untuk masuk dan meletakkan koperku di ranjang. Aku mengikutinya dan berputar di sekitar ranjang ukuran _twin_ yang hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa inci antara ranjang dan pintu. Aku benar-benar ada di bawah tangga. Sebuah meja kecil ada diantara ranjang dan dinding.Selain itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan menyimpan kopermu. Kamar ini kecil. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah kesini." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendesah. "Dengar, jika kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku kau bisa. Paling tidak aku akan memberimu kamar yang bisa membuatmu bergerak di dalamnya."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang manis membuatku tidak ingin menolak penawarannya. Dia tidak membutuhkan tamu tak diundang untuk menempati salah satu kamarnya. Paling tidak disini aku bisa menyembunyikan diri jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatku. Aku bisa membersihkan sekitar rumah dan mendapatkan kerja di suatu tempat. Mungkin Sehun akan membiarkanku tidur di kamar kecil yang tak terpakai ini sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah. Aku tidak merasa seolah aku terpukau ada disini. Aku akan mencari toko bahan makanan besok dan memakai dua puluh dolarku untuk membeli makanan. Selai kacang dan roti akan menjadi makananku selama seminggu atau lebih.

"Di sini sempurna. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Selain itu, Sehun akan menelepon Ayahku besok dan mencari tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Mungkin Ayahku sudah punya rencana. Aku tidak tahu. Terima kasih sekali lagi, aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu."

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling kamar sekali lagi dan merengut. Dia tidak senang pada kamar ini tapi aku menyukainya. Dia sangat perhatian.

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu disini. Rasanya salah." Dia menatapku sekarang dengan suara memohon.

"Ini hebat. Lebih baik daripada trukku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, "Truk? Kau berencana tidur di truk?"

"Ya, benar. Kamar ini, bagaimana pun juga, memberikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya."

Chanyeol menjalankan tangannya ke rambut shaggynya. "Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Aku bukan orang yang suka berjanji. Yang aku tahu dari janji adalah mereka mudah dilupakan. Aku mengangkat bahu. Hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jika Sehun menyuruhmu pergi, telepon aku."

Aku akan menyetujui dan tahu jika aku tidak punya nomor telponnya.

"Dimana ponselmu jadi aku bisa memasukkan nomorku."

 _Hal ini makin membuatku terdengar menyedihkan._ "Aku tidak punya."

Chanyeol menganga padaku, "Kau tidak punya ponsel? Tak heran kau punya senjata." Chanyeol meraih ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip kwitansi. "Kau punya pulpen?"

Aku mengeluarkan pulpen dari dompetku dan memberikannya padanya.

Dia dengan cepat menuliskan nomornya dan memberikan kertas dan pulpen padaku. "Telepon aku. Aku serius."

Aku tidak akan pernah meneleponnya tapi dia baik sekali dengan tawarannya. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau tidur nyenyak disini." Dia melihat sekeliling kamar kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir di matanya. _Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak._

"Tentu." Aku menyakinkan dia.

Dia mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Aku menunggu hingga aku mendengar dia menutup pintu _pantry_ sebelum aku duduk di ranjang di samping koperku. _Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjalaninya._ End For this Chapter.

Aku akan update dua chapter setiap harinya (kalau bisa). hehehe.

 ** _sassy.chessy_**


	3. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 3

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

a Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Happy Reading!

 **xxxxx**

 **Fallen Too Fall : Chapter 3**

Meskipun tidak ada jendela di kamar ini yang memberitahukanku bahwa matahari telah terbit, aku tahu aku telah kesiangan. Aku kelelahan selama delapan jam menyetir dan derap kaki di tangga selama berjam-jam setelah aku berbaring hingga tertidur pulas. Meregangkan badan, aku duduk dan menyalakan saklar lampu di dinding. Bola lampu kecil menerangi kamar dan aku meraih ke bawah ranjang untuk menarik koperku.

Aku perlu mandi dan aku perlu memakai kamar kecil. Mungkin semua orang masih tertidur dan aku bisa menyelinap ke kamar mandi tanpa ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya. Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan padaku di mana kamar mandinya kemarin malam. Semua inilah yang harus aku terima. Berharap dengan mandi cepat tidak akan melampaui batas.

Aku meraih celana dalam bersih dan sebuah celana pendek hitam dan tank top putih. Jika aku beruntung, aku bisa segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum Sehun turun ke lantai bawah. Aku membuka pintu yang menuju ke _pantry_ kemudian berjalan melewati deretan rak yang menyimpan banyak makanan lebih dari yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Aku dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu dan dengan mudah itu terbuka. Lampu dapur mati dan satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang menjorok ke lautan. Jika aku tidak begitu ingin buang air kecil aku akan menikmati pemandangan itu beberapa saat. Tapi kebutuhan alam sudah memanggil dan aku harus pergi. Rumah ini sunyi. Botol minuman mengotori rumah, bersama dengan sisa makanan dan beberapa potong pakaian. Aku akan membersihkannya. Jika aku ternyata lebih berguna mungkin aku diijinkan tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan gaji pertama atau kedua.

Aku perlahan membuka pintu pertama yang kudatangi, khawatir bisa saja itu kamar tidur. Ternyata itu hanya tempat menyimpan baju. Menutup pintu, aku kembali menuju ke ruangan yang menuju ke tangga. Jika hanya satu-satunya kamar mandi di sini gabung dengan kamar tidur maka aku pasti sial. Kecuali… mungkin di luar sana ada satu kamar mandi yang digunakan orang-orang setelah seharian di pantai. Seungyeon pasti mandi dan memakai kamar kecil juga.

Berbalik aku menuju ke dapur dan dua pintu kaca yang terbuka tadi malam. Menatap sekeliling, aku melihat ada tangga turun dan menuju bawah rumah. Aku mengikutinya.

Di bawah rumah ada dua pintu. Aku membuka salah satunya dan ada jaket keselamatan, papan seluncur dan pelampung menutupi dinding. Aku meninggalkannya dan membuka pintu yang lain. _Bingo!_

Sebuah toilet di satu sisi dan shower kecil ada di sisi lain ruangan itu. Shampo, kondisioner dan sabun berjajar dengan lap badan bersih dan handuk di tempat duduk kecil di sampingnya. Keren.

Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku menggantung handuk dan lap badan di ujung shower. Kamar mandi ini jarang digunakan. Aku bisa memakai handuk dan lap badan yang sama sepanjang minggu dan mencucinya di akhir pekan. _Jika aku tinggal disini dalam waktu yang lama._

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berjalan menuju lantai atas. Bau air laut begitu mengagumkan. Saat aku sampai di atas, aku berdiri di depan pagar dan menatap air. Ombak memecah pantai pasir putih. Ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Ibu dan aku pernah berbicara tentang pergi ke pantai bersama-sama suatu hari nanti. Ibu melihat pantai saat masih kecil dan ingatannya tidak begitu bagus tetapi dia menceritakan cerita tentang pantai itu sepanjang hidupku. Setiap musim dingin yang begitu dingin, kami duduk di dalam rumah dengan perapian dan merencanakan liburan musim panas kami ke pantai. Kami tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Pertama Ibu tidak mampu melakukannya dan kemudian dia sakit. Kami tetap merencanakannya. Itu membantu untuk mimpi besar kami.

Sekarang, aku berdiri di sini menatap ombak yang hanya bisa kami bayangkan. Ini bukanlah liburan dongeng yang telah kami rencanakan tapi aku disini melihatnya untuk kami berdua.

"Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah membosankan." Suara Sehun yang dalam mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Sehun yang bersandar di pintu. Telanjang dada. _Oh. My._

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Satu-satunya dada telanjang seorang pria yang pernah kulihat adalah Minho. Dan itu terjadi sebelum ibuku sakit ketika aku punya waktu untuk berkencan dan bersenang-senang. Dada Minho yang berusia enam belas tahun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan dada bidang, berotot di depanku. Sehun bahkan punya _six pack_ di perutnya.

"Kau sedang menikmati pemandangan?" Nada gelinya tidak membuatku lari. Aku mengerjap dan mengalihkan tatapanku untuk melihat seringai di bibirnya. _Sialan. Dia menangkapku yang sedang mengaguminya._

"Jangan biarkan aku mengganggumu. Aku juga sedang menikmatinya," jawabnya, kemudian menyesap secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Wajahku memanas dan aku tahu wajahku memerah. Berbalik, aku menatap keluar pada lautan. Sungguh memalukan. Aku mencoba agar pria ini membiarkan aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Meneteskan air liur bukanlah hal yang baik.

Tawa kecil dibelakangku hanya membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Dia menertawakanku. Fantastis.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku merindukanmu di ranjang pagi ini." Suara lembut seorang wanita datang dari belakangku. Ingin tahu lebih yang terjadi di belakangku dan aku pun berbalik. Seorang gadis yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sehun dan menjalankan kuku panjang merah mudanya di dada Sehun. Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena menyentuh dada Sehun. Aku pun sangat tergoda.

"Waktunya kau pergi," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan gadis itu dari dadanya dan menjauh darinya. Aku melihat saat Sehun menunjuk kearah pintu depan.

"Apa?" Jawab gadis itu. Ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya seolah mengatakan dia tidak mengharapkan ini.

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan, sayang. Kau ingin aku berada di antara pahamu. Kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku sudah selesai."

Nada dingin dalam suaranya mengejutkanku. _Apa dia serius?_

"Kau bercanda!" Gadis itu membentak dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap lagi kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Semalam begitu mengagumkan. Kau tahu itu." Gadis itu meraih lengannya dan Sehun dengan cepat menghempaskannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu semalam ketika kau memohon padaku dan melepas pakaianmu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi seks satu malam saja. Tidak lebih."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada gadis itu. Wajahnya marah dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat tapi menutupnya lagi. Dengan hentakan lain dari kakinya dia berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat. Apa seperti ini cara orang-orang ini bersikap? Satu-satunya pengalaman pacaran yang kumiliki hanyalah bersama Minho. Meskipun kami tidak pernah tidur bersama dia selalu berhati-hati dan bersikap manis padaku. Ini sangat kasar dan kejam.

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Sehun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari pintu dimana gadis itu pergi dan mengamatinya. Apa yang mempengaruhi gadis itu untuk tidur dengan seseorang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak akan ada hal lain selain seks? Tentu saja, Sehun punya tubuh yang akan membuat model pakaian dalam iri dan matanya itu bisa membuat seorang gadis menjadi gila. Tapi tetap saja. Dia begitu kejam.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya?" Tanyaku sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa? Bertanya apakah seseorang tidur nyenyak?"

Dia tahu apa yang aku tanyakan. Dia menghindarinya. Ini bukanlah urusanku. Aku harus menjauh, jadi dia tetap membiarkanku tinggal di tempatnya. Membuka mulutku untuk memarahinya bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis dan membuangnya seperti sampah?" Tanyaku ketus. Aku menutup mulutku, terkejut akan kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan bergema di kepalaku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mencoba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan?

Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja disampingnya dan duduk. Dia bersandar sambil meregangkan kaki panjangnya. Kemudian menatapku. "Apakah kau selalu ikut campur hal yang bukan urusanmu?" Jawabnya.

Aku ingin marah padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Siapa yang bisa aku salahkan? Aku tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Tidak pernah, tidak. Aku minta maaf," kataku dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengusirku keluar juga. Aku butuh kamar di bawah tangga itu paling tidak selama dua minggu.

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan gelas kotor dan botol bir. Tempat ini perlu dibersihkan dan aku bisa melakukannya sebelum aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengadakan pesta seperti ini setiap malam. Jika dia melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengeluh dan siapa tahu, setelah beberapa malam aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Seungyeon akan datang besok."

Aku memasukkan botol yang kukumpulkan ke dalam tempat sampah dan kemudian menatapnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu lagi sedang menatapku.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membantu."

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku sudah punya asisten rumah tangga. Aku tidak akan menambah satu lagi jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau mengijinkanku tidur di rumahmu semalam."

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan lemari menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Tentang itu. Kita harus bicara."

Oh, sial. Ini dia. Satu malam sudah kulalui.

"Oke," jawabku.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi padaku dan detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Dia tidak akan memberikan berita yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu. Dia adalah parasit. Ibuku selalu saja bersama pria seperti dia. Itu adalah bakatnya. Tapi kupikir kau sudah tahu hal ini. Yang membuatku curiga, kenapa kau datang minta tolong padanya padahal kau tahu dia seperti apa?"

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ini bukanlah urusannya. Kecuali pada kenyataan bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuannya membuat hal ini menjadi urusannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia membiarkanku tidur di rumahnya dan tidak menjelaskan apa pun padanya. Dia layak tahu mengapa dia membantuku. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku juga parasit.

"Ibuku baru saja meninggal. Dia sakit kanker. Ditambah tiga tahun perawatan. Satu-satunya yang kami miliki hanya rumah nenek yang diwariskan untuk kami. Aku harus menjual rumah dan semuanya untuk membayar biaya perawatan Ibu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Ayahku sejak dia meninggalkan kami lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Aku tidak punya keluarga lain untuk dimintai tolong. Aku butuh tempat tinggal sampai aku punya pekerjaan dan mendapat beberapa gaji. Kemudian aku bisa pindah. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk tinggal lama. Aku tahu Ayahku tidak ingin aku ada di sini." Aku mengeluarkan tawa miris yang tidak aku kenal. "Meskipun aku tidak pernah berharap dia akan pergi sebelum aku datang."

Tatapan Sehun tetap kuat kearahku. Aku lebih suka informasi ini tidak diketahui siapa pun. Aku bercerita pada Minho tentang kepergian Ayahku yang begitu menyakitkan. Kehilangan saudari dan Ayahku menjadi hal terberat bagiku dan Ibu. Lalu Minho ingin lebih dan aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dia butuhkan. Aku harus menjaga ibuku yang sakit. Aku melepaskan Minho agar dia bisa berkencan dengan gadis lain dan bersenang-senang. Aku hanya menambah beban beratnya. Persahabatan kami tetap berjalan tapi aku tahu kalau pria yang aku cintai itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan masa kecil.

"Aku turut berduka tentang Ibumu." Sehun akhirnya menjawab. "Itu buruk sekali. Kau bilang dia sakit selama tiga tahun, jadi sejak kau berusia enam belas tahun?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihannya. Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk tidur.

"Kau berencana mencari kerja dan tempat tinggal untukmu." Dia tidak bertanya. Dia memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan. Jadi aku tidak menjawab.

"Kamar di bawah tangga itu milikmu selama sebulan. Kau bisa mencari kerja dan mendapat cukup gaji untuk mendapat sebuah apartemen. Destin tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan biaya hidup di sana terjangkau. Jika orang tua kita kembali sebelum waktu yang kuperkirakan aku harap Ayahmu bisa membantumu untuk keluar."

Menghembuskan nafas lega aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku. "Terima kasih."

Sehun menatap pada belakang _pantry_ yang mengarah ke tempatku tidur. Kemudian dia kembali menatapku. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Semoga beruntung dalam pencarian kerjamu," jawab Sehun. Dia meninggalkan meja dan pergi.

Aku tidak punya bensin di trukku tapi aku punya kamar. Aku juga masih punya dua puluh dolar. Aku bergegas ke kamarku untuk mengambil dompet dan kunci. Aku harus mencari kerja secepat mungkin.

End for This Chapter.

c u later~

 ** _sassy.chessy_**


	4. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 4

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

a Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **xxxxx**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter** 4

Ada catatan yang terjepit dibawah wiper kaca depan truk. Aku menariknya keluar dan membaca,

.

 _*Bensin sudah penuh._

 _Chanyeol._

.

Chanyeol sudah mengisi bensinku. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Dia sangat baik. Kata-kata Sehun tentang "menjadi benalu" terngiang di telingaku dan aku menyadari aku perlu membayar Chanyeol secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai benalu seperti ayahku.

Masuk ke truk, aku memutarnya dengan mudah dan mundur dari jalan masuk. Beberapa mobil masih diluar, meskipun tidak sebanyak tadi malam. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang menginap semalam. Apakah mereka selalu berada disini? Aku tidak melihat siapapun pagi ini selain Sehun dan gadisnya, yang dia buat marah tadi.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang baik tapi dia adil. Itu yang ku simpulkan darinya. Dia juga seksi. Aku hanya harus belajar untuk mengabaikannya. Ini seharus nya cukup mudah. Aku tidak mengharapkan Sehun akan sering berada disekitarku. Dia tampaknya juga tidak ingin berada disekitarku.

Aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di Rosemary untuk menghemat bensin. Lalu aku bisa pindah dari rumah Sehun lebih cepat. Aku telah menemukan sebuah koran lokal dan aku akan melingkari beberapa pekerjaan yang berbeda. Dua diantaranya adalah menjadi pelayan di restoran lokal dan aku berhenti untuk melamar. Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan panggilan kembali dari salah satu atau keduanya tetapi aku tidak yakin ingin bekerja di sana. Aku mau jika hanya itu semua yang tersedia. Itu hanya tidak terlihat seperti tips yang lebih baik, tentunya dengan pekerjaan seperti itu yang kubutuhkan adalah tips. Aku juga berhenti di apotek setempat untuk melamar posisi registrasi didepan, tapi mereka sudah mengisinya. Lalu aku pergi ke dokter anak setempat untuk melamar pekerjaan resepsionis tapi mereka butuh yang berpengalaman dan aku tidak punya.

Ada satu pekerjaan terakhir yang kulingkari dan aku telah menundanya karena aku pikir itu akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit untuk ditangkap, posisi melayani di klub lokal. Gajinya tujuh dolar lebih per jam-ditambah tips-akan jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa mendapatkan rumah sendiri dengan lebih cepat. Plus adanya keuntungan. Asuransi kesehatan juga lebih bagus.

Iklan yang membutuhkan pekerjaan mengatakan untuk datang ke kantor utama dibelakang lapangan _golf clubhouse_ untuk melamar pekerjaan. Aku mengikuti arah dan memarkir trukku disamping Volvo mewah. Aku menyesuaikan kaca spion untuk memeriksa wajahku. Aku telah mengambil tabung mascara kecil saat aku berada di apotek. Hanya sedikit mascara membantu wajahku terlihat lebih tua. Aku mengusap rambut pirang pucatku dan mengucapkan doa singkat bahwa aku mampu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Aku telah berganti dari celana pendek dan atasan tanpa lenganku ketika aku pergi untuk mengambil tasku. Aku pikir gaun lebih membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sehun bilang aku tampak seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin terlihat lebih tua. Mascara dan pakaian kelihatannya membantu.

Aku tidak repot-repot mengunci truk. Mobilku tidak dalam bahaya untuk dicuri disini. Tidak ketika sebagian besar mobil yang diparkir didekatnya biayanya lebih dari enam puluh ribu dolar. Langkah menuju kepintu kantor sangat dekat. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam di saat terakhir aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Seorang wanita mungil dengan rambut bob pendek coklat dan sepasang kacamata berbingkai kawat sedang berjalan melintasi ruang tamu saat aku melangkah masuk. Dia menatapku sambil berjalan ke salah satu kantor tetapi berhenti ketika dia melihatku. Dia memandangku sekilas diseluruh tubuhku dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Anda disini untuk pekerjaan?" Pertanyaannya memerintah.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya Maam. Aku disini untuk melamar pekerjaan."

Dia memberiku senyum yang erat. "Bagus. Anda memiliki daya tarik. Para anggota akan mengabaikan kesalahan dengan wajah seperti itu. Dapatkah anda mengendarai mobil golf dan dapatkah anda membuka botol bir dengan pembuka botol?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Anda diterima. Aku membutuhkan seseorang di lapangan sekarang. Ikuti saya, kami akan mengganti seragammu,"

Aku tidak membantah, ketika ia berputar kembali dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang lain, aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang punya misi. Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Anda memakai ukuran tiga untuk celana pendek? Atasan anda akan menjadi lebih kecil dari apa yang anda kenakan. Para pria akan menyukai nya. Mereka menyukai ukuran dada yang lebih besar. Mari kita lihat…" Dia berbicara tentang payudaraku. Ini memalukan. Dia meraih sepasang celana pendek putih dari rak dan menyodorkan padaku. Lalu ia meraih kaus polo biru pucat dari rak dan menyodorkan nya kearahku. "Atasannya kecil. Butuh yang ketat. Kami adalah perusahaan berkelas disini, tapi para pria suka seseorang yang menarik juga. Kami menawarkan sepasang celana pendek putih dan baju ketat polos. Jangan khawatir tentang laporan. Aku akan memberikannya dan kau akan mengisi semuanya setelah selesai bekerja. Kau melakukan ini selama seminggu dan kerjakanlah dengan baik, dan kami akan memikirkan kepindahanmu ke bagian ruang makan. Kami kekurangan staf disana juga. Wajah sepertimu tidak mudah untuk ditemukan. Sekarang bergantilah dan aku akan menunggu untuk membawamu ke kereta minuman."

Dua jam kemudian aku telah berhenti di delapan belas lubang, di lapangan golf dua kali dan semua minuman terjual habis. Semua para pegolf bertanya padaku apakah aku masih baru dan mengomentari pelayananku yang sangat baik. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh. Aku melihat cara pria yang lebih dewasa melirik padaku. Untungnya mereka semua tampak berhati-hati untuk tidak melampaui batas.

Wanita yang mempekerjakanku akhirnya memberitahu namanya saat dia mendorongku naik keatas kereta dan mengirimku pergi. Namanya Victoria Song. Dia bertanggung jawab dalam mempekerjakan staf. Dia juga cepat seperti angin puyuh. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus kembali dalam waktu empat jam atau ketika aku kehabisan minuman, mana yang lebih dulu. Aku kehabisan minuman dalam dua jam.

Aku berjalan ke dalam kantor dan Victoria melongokkan kepalanya keluar di salah satu ruangan. "Kau sudah kembali?" Dia bertanya, sambil berjalan keluar dengan tangan berada dipinggangnya.

"Ya mam aku kehabisan minuman."

Alisnya terangkat, "Semuanya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Semuanya."

Senyum tampak diwajahnya yang kaku dan dia tertawa. "Yah, tentu saja. Aku tau mereka menginginkanmu, tapi para pria yang bernafsu itu bersedia untuk membeli apapun yang kau punya hanya untuk membuatmu tinggal lebih lama."

Aku tidak yakin itu terjadi. Di luar sana sangat panas. Setiap kali aku berhenti disebuah lubang para pemain golf tampak lega.

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan tempat untuk mengisi kembali. Kau harus tetap melayani sampai matahari terbenam. Kemudian kembali kesini dan kita akan mendapat dokumen yang sudah terisi."

 **xxxxx**

Hari sudah gelap saat aku kembali ke rumah Sehun. Aku sudah pergi sepanjang hari. Mobil-mobil lain di jalan masuk sudah hilang. Ketiga garasi mobil ditutup dan satu mobil merah yang mahal terparkir di luar. Aku memastikan untuk memarkir truk ku keluar dari jalur jalan. Sehun mungkin masih memiliki teman-teman yang akan datang dan aku tidak mau truk ku menjadi masalah. Aku sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin pergi tidur.

Aku berhenti di pintu dan bertanya tanya apakah aku harus mengetuk atau langsung masuk ke dalam. Sehun mengatakan aku bisa tinggal disini selama satu bulan. Tentunya itu berarti aku tidak harus mengetuk setiap kali aku datang kembali.

Aku memutar kenop dan berjalan kedalam. Di jalan masuk lorong sepi dan mengejutkan tampak bersih. Seseorang telah membereskan kekacauan disini. Lantai marmer bahkan tampak mengkilap. Aku mendengar suara tv datang dari ruangan tamu besar yang terbuka. Tidak ada banyak suara lainnya. Aku berjalan ke dapur. Aku punya kasur yang sudah menungguku. Aku benar-benar ingin mandi tapi aku belum bicara dengan Sehun tentang kamar mandi mana yang harus kugunakan dan aku sedang tidak ingin menganggunya malam ini. Aku akan menyelinap keluar besok dan aku akan memakai kamar mandi yang sama dengan yang ku gunakan pagi ini.

Bau bawang putih dan keju tercium di hidungku saat aku melangkah ke dapur. Perutku yang keroncongan meresponnya. Aku punya satu kotak kraker kacang mentega di tasku dan sekotak kecil susu yang kubeli di swalayan dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku mendapat uang tips hari ini tapi aku tidak bisa membuang-buang uangku untuk makanan. Aku perlu menyimpan semua yang aku bisa.

Ada panci tertutup diatas kompor dan botol anggur terbuka diatas dimeja. Dua piring dengan sisa-sisa hidangan pasta yang menggoda juga ada di meja. Sehun masih punya tamu.

Sebuah erangan datang dari luar di ikuti dengan suara keras. Aku berjalan ke jendela tetapi ketika sinar bulan menyinari bagian belakang tubuh telanjang Sehun, aku membeku. Itu adalah pantat yang sangat bagus. Sangat, sangat bagus. Meskipun aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihat bagian belakang pria yang telanjang sebelumnya. Aku membiarkan mataku menelusuri sampai ke punggungnya dan tato yang tertutupi itu mengejutkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Cahaya bulan itu tidak cukup terang dan ia bergerak.

Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dan aku melihat dua kaki panjang yang menekannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Suara erangan yang keras muncul kembali saat ia bergerak lebih cepat. Aku menutup mulutku dan melangkah mundur. Sehun sedang berhubungan seks. Di luar. Di beranda rumahnya. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Tangannya meraih kaki di kedua sisi dan ia mendorongnya membuka agar lebih lebar. Teriakan keras menyebabkan aku melompat. Dua tangan muncul di sekitar punggung dan kuku panjang mencakar tato yang menutupi kulit pucat itu.

Aku tidak seharusnya menonton ini. Menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku aku berbalik dan bergegas menuju dapur dan kamar tidurku yang tersembunyi. Aku tidak boleh berpikir tentang Sehun seperti itu. Dia sangat seksi. Melihat dia sedang berhubungan seks membuat hatiku melakukan hal hal yang lucu. Tidak seperti aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang berhubungan seks dengannya dan kemudian di campakkan. Melihat tubuhnya seperti itu dan mendengar bagaimana ia membuat gadis itu puas membuatku merasa sedikit cemburu. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu. Berusia sembilan belas tahun dan masih perawan adalah menyedihkan. Minho mengatakan ia mencintaiku tapi ketika aku sedang membutuhkannya dia menginginkan seorang kekasih yang menyelinap keluar dan berhubungan seks tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan ibunya yang sakit. Dia ingin pengalaman SMA yang normal. Aku terhalang oleh hal itu jadi aku membiarkannya pergi.

Ketika aku pergi kemarin pagi untuk datang kesini dia telah memintaku untuk tetap tinggal. Dia mengaku dia mencintaiku. Bahwa ia tidak pernah melupakanku. Bahwa setiap gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya hanyalah pengganti yang buruk. Aku tidak percaya semua itu. Aku menangis sampai tertidur sendirian dan ketakutan sepanjang malam. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluk ku. Dia tidak ada disana saat itu. Dia tidak mengerti cinta.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan ambruk di tempat tidur. Aku bahkan tidak menarik selimut. Aku butuh tidur. Aku harus berada di tempat kerja pukul sembilan pagi. Aku tersenyum sendiri karena rasa bersyukur. Aku sudah punya tempat tidur dan pekerjaan.

.End for This Chapter.

 ** _sassy.chessy_**


	5. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 5

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

a Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **xxxxx**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 5**

Matahari sangat panas. Victoria tidak ingin aku menarik rambutku menjadi ekor kuda. Dia berpikir bahwa para pria menyukai rambut yang tergerai. Sayangnya bagiku hari ini sangat panas. Aku merogoh pendingin dan mengambil es batu menggosoknya ke leherku membiarkannya menyelinap ke dalam baju ku. Aku hampir berada di lubang lima belas untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Tidak ada yang bangun pagi ini ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. Piring-piring yang kosong masih ada di meja. Aku membersihkannya dan melempar keluar makanan dipanci yang dia tinggalkan sepanjang malam. Itu membuatku sedih melihat makanan itu dibuang. Baunya sangat enak semalam saat aku pulang.

Lalu aku membuang botol anggur kosong dan menemukan gelas-gelas diluar-disamping meja tempat aku menyaksikan Sehun melakukan _hal itu_ dengan wanita yang tidak diketahui. Setelah meletakkan piring kotor di mesin cuci piring aku menyalakannya dan mengelap meja konter dan kompor.

Aku ragu Sehun akan memperhatikan tempat ini, tapi itu membuatku merasa lebih baik tentang tidur gratis disini. Aku berhenti disamping kelompok pemain golf di lubang kelima belas. Mereka masih muda. Aku pernah melihat mereka ketika mereka berada dilubang ketiga. Mereka membeli banyak dan mereka benar-benar pemberi tips yang baik. Jadi aku melakukan tindakan yang menggoda. Itu tidak seperti salah satu dari mereka benar-benar akan berkencan dengan gadis kereta di lapangan golf. Aku bukan idiot.

"Itu dia." Salah satu orang berteriak saat aku berhenti di samping mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ah, gadis favoritku kembali. Disini sangat panas dari pada neraka. Aku butuh yang dingin satu, mungkin dua."

Aku memarkir kereta dan keluar untuk pergi memutar kebelakang dan mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Kau ingin yang lain Ravi?" Aku bertanya kepadanya bangga pada diriku sendiri untuk mengingat pesanannya yang terakhir.

"Ya, sayang aku mau." Dia mengedipkan mata dan menutup jarak antara kami membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hei aku juga ingin sesuatu Ravi. Mundur lebih baik," kata pria lain dan aku terus tersenyum di wajahku saat aku menyerahkan bir dan ia menyodorkan uang dua puluh dollar. "Simpan saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih," jawabku menyelipkan uang ke sakuku. Aku melihat pada pria lainnya. "Siapa lagi?"

"Aku." Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pendek keriting dan mata biru yang cantik berkata melambaikan tagihan.

"Kau ingin _corona_ kan?" Tanyaku meraih ke pendingin dan menarik keluar minuman yang dipesannya saat terakhir kali.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Dia cantik dan dia ingat bir apa yang kuminum. Lalu ia membukanya untukku." Aku tau dia hanya menggoda sambil menyodorkan tagihan ditanganku dan mengambil bir dariku. "Kembaliannya untukmu cantik."

Aku melihat uang lima puluh dollar saat kumasukkan didalam sakuku. Pria-pria ini benar-benar tidak keberatan membuang-buang uang. Itu tip yang konyol. Aku merasa seperti mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak memberiku begitu banyak tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Mereka mungkin suka memberi tip setiap saat.

"Siapa namamu?" Seseorang bertanya dan aku berpaling untuk melihat seseorang berambut gelap dengan kulit zaitun menunggu untuk menyerahkan pesanannya dan mendengar jawabanku.

"Jongin." Jawabku meraih ke pendingin untuk bir yang dia pesan. Aku membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Kau punya pacar Jongin?" Tanyanya mengambil minuman dariku, sambil menjalankan jarinya membelai di sepanjang sisi tanganku.

"Um, tidak." jawabku, tidak yakin apakah mungkin lebih baik berbohong dalam situasi seperti ini.

Cowok itu mendekat kearahku dan mengulurkan tangannya membayar dengan tip di dalamnya, "Aku Mark," jawabnya.

"Ini, eh senang bertemu denganmu Mark." Aku tergagap menjawabnya. Pandangan yang intens dalam matanya yang gelap membuatku gugup. Dia bisa berbahaya dan beraroma cologne yang mahal. Cologne yang berkualitas tinggi. Dia salah satu dari orang orang yang tampan dan dia tau itu. Apa dia sedang menggodaku?

"Tidak adil, Mark. Mundur bro. Kau harus berusaha maksimal dengan yang satu ini. Hanya karena ayahmu pemilik bersama disini tidak berarti kau yang pertama." Canda si ikal pirang. Aku pikir dia sedang bercanda.

Mark mengabaikan temannya dan tetap fokus padaku. "Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

Uh-oh. Jika aku mengerti dengan benar kalau ayah Mark adalah bos utamaku. Aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu ku dengan putra pemilik klub glof ini. Akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

"Aku bekerja sampai tutup." Aku menjelaskan dan menyerahkan empat bir terakhir dan mengambil uangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menjemputmu dan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu?" Kata Mark berdiri sangat dekat denganku sekarang. Jika aku berbalik dia hanya akan berupa bisikan.

"Di sini panas dan aku sudah kelelahan. Yang aku ingin lakukan adalah mandi dan beristirahat,"

Napas hangat menggelitik telingaku dan aku menggigil saat butir-butir keringat mengalir kepunggungku. "Apakah kau takut padaku? Jangan. Aku tidak berbahaya."

Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan pada nya. Aku tidak pintar menggoda dan aku cukup yakin itu yang dia lakukan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menggodaku dalam setahun. Setelah aku putus dari Minho, hariku telah di dihabiskan dengan sekolah dan kemudian ibuku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal lain. Cowok-cowok tidak menghiraukanku.

"Kau tidak menakutiku. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk hal semacam ini," jawabku meminta maaf aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon dengan benar.

"Hal apa itu?" Dia bertanya penasaran. Aku akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadapinya.

"Pria. Dan rayuan. Setidaknya aku pikir itulah yang terjadi." Aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Senyum perlahan-lahan membentang di wajah Mark membuatku ingin merangkak dibawah mobil golf dan bersembunyi. Aku tidak pantas untuk komunitasnya.

"Ya, tentu saja ini merayu. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang yang luar biasa seksi sepertimu tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini?"

Aku menegang mendengar kata-kata nya dan menggeleng. Aku harus pergi ke lubang enam belas. "Aku sibuk beberapa tahun terakhir. Jika eh, kau tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. Pemain golf di lubang enam belas mungkin marah denganku sekarang."

Mark mengangguk dan mengambil langkah mundur "Aku belum selesai denganmu bukan karena sesuatu hal yang penting, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu kembali bekerja."

Aku bergegas kembali kesisi pengemudi kereta dan menaikinya. Lubang berikutnya adalah sekelompok pria pensiunan. Aku tidak pernah mencari perhatian untuk dilirik pria-pria tua dalam hidupku tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menggoda.

 **xxxxx**

Ketika aku berjalan ke trukku malam itu aku merasa lega melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Mark. Seharusnya aku tau dia hanya menggoda. Aku telah mendapat tips beberapa ratus dolar hari ini dan aku memutuskan untuk memperlakukan diri dengan makanan yang benar-benar enak. Aku menuju ke drive-thru. Di Mc Donalds dan memesan sebuah cheeseburger dan kentang goreng. Aku makan dengan senang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Sehun. Tidak ada mobil diluar malam ini.

Aku tidak ingin masuk saat dia berhubungan seks malam ini. Kemudian, dia mungkin telah membawa seseorang disini dalam mobilnya. Aku berjalan didalam dan berhenti di ruang depan. Tidak ada televisi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, tapi pintu telah dibuka. Aku tidak harus menggunakan kunci tersembunyi yang sudah dia beritahukan.

Aku berkeringat terlalu banyak hari ini. Aku harus mandi sebelum aku pergi tidur. Aku melangkah ke dapur dan memeriksa teras depan untuk memastikan bebas dari petualangan seksual. Mandi akan terasa nyaman.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan meraih boxer lama milik Minho dan tank top yang kupakai di malam hari. Minho telah memberikannya kepadaku ketika kami masih muda dan konyol. Dia ingin aku tidur di sesuatu yang dimiliknya. Aku sudah tidur didalammya setiap saat. Meskipun sekarang jauh lebih ketat daripada dulu. Lekukanku berkembang sejak usia lima belas.

 **xxxxx**

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dari udara di laut saat aku melangkah keluar. Ini adalah malam ketigaku disini dan aku benar-benar belum pernah turun ke air. Aku pulang sangat lelah sehingga aku tidak punya tenaga untuk pergi kesana. Aku menuruni tangga dan meletakkan piyamaku dikamar mandi sebelum melepas sepatu tenisku.

Pasirnya masih hangat dari sinar matahari. Aku berjalan didalam kegelapan sampai ke tepi air mengenai ku. Rasa dingin mengejutkanku dan aku menarik napas tapi membiarkan air garam menutupi kakiku.

Ibuku tersenyum bercerita tentang saat dia bermain dilaut berkelebat dalam memoriku dan aku memiringkan kepalaku ke surga dan tersenyum. Aku akhirnya disini. Aku disini untuk kita berdua.

Sebuah suara disisi kiri memecahkan pikiranku. Aku berbalik untuk memandang rendah kepantai sepertinya cahaya bulan memecah lepas dari awan dan Sehun tersorot dalam kegelapan. Berlari.

Sekali lagi, ia bertelanjang dada. Celana pendek yang ia kenakan menggantung rendah dipinggul kecilnya dan aku terpesona oleh tubuhnya yang terlihat saat ia berlari kearahku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus bergerak atau dia yang melakukannya. Kakinya melambat dan ia kemudian ia datang berhenti disampingku. Keringat di dadanya berkilau dalam cahaya lembut. Anehnya aku ingin meraih dan menyentuhnya. Tubuh sepertinya tidak mugkin nyata. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau kembali," katanya sambil mengambil napas dalam dalam.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja," jawabku, berusaha keras untuk menjaga mataku padanya dan tidak di dadanya.

"Jadi kau mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Kemarin."

"Di mana itu?"

Aku tidak yakin tentang bagaimana perasaanku memberitahunya terlalu banyak. Dia bukan lah teman. Dan jelas aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Orang tua kita mungkin menikah tetapi ia tampaknya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Ayahku atau aku.

"Kerrington Country Club," jawabku.

Alis Sehun terangkat dan ia mengambil langkah mendekatiku. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dibawah daguku dan memiringkan wajahku.

"Kau memakai mascara," katanya, sambil mengamati ku.

"Ya." Aku menarik daguku dari genggamannya. Dia mungkin membiarkanku tidur dirumahnya tapi aku tidak suka dia menyentuhku. Atau mungkin aku menyukai dia menyentuhku dan itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak ingin menyukai sentuhannya.

"Itu membuatmu terlihat lebih tua." Dia melangkah mundur dan melakukan penilaian perlahan pada pakaianku.

"Kau gadis kereta dilapangan golf," jawabnya singkat dan menatapku kembali.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanyaku.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Pakaian itu. Celana pendek putih kecil dan kaus polo. Ini seragam."

Aku sangat senang karena gelap. Aku yakin wajahku memerah.

"Kau membuat keuntungan besar benar kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada geli.

Aku menghasilkan lebih dari lima ratus dolar tips dalam dua hari. Itu bukan keuntungan besar untuknya tapi bagiku iya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa aku akan keluar dari sini dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan."

Dia tidak menanggapi segera. Aku mungkin harus meninggalkannya dan pergi untuk mandi. Aku mulai mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia mengambil langkah mendekatiku. "Aku mungkin seharusnya, lega. Benar-benar lega, sialan. Tapi, aku tidak. Aku tidak lega Jongin," Ia berhenti dan membungkuk untuk berbisik ditelingaku, "Kenapa begitu?"

Aku ingin meraih dan memegang tangannya untuk menjaga agar aku tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi aku menahan diri.

"Jaga jarak dariku, Jongin. Kau tidak ingin terlalu dekat. Semalam." Dia menelan dengan keras. "Semalam menghantuiku. Mengetahui kau sedang menonton. Ini membuatku gila. Jadi, menjauhlah. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjauh darimu." Dia berbalik dan berlari kembali kerumah saat aku berdiri disana mencoba untuk tidak meleleh di genangan pasir.

Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana dia tahu aku melihat mereka? Ketika aku melihat pintu rumah tertutup dibelakangnya aku masuk dan mandi. Kata-kata nya terus membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam.

 **xxxxx**

update asap. heuheu.


	6. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 6

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

a Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 6**

Menjauh dari Sehun tidaklah mudah apalagi kami tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Walaupun dia berusaha menjaga jarak, kami tetap saling bertemu. Dia juga menghindari bertatap mata denganku namun itu malah membuatku makin terpesona padanya.

Dua hari setelah percakapan kami di pantai, aku melangkah memasuki dapur-setelah menyantap roti isi mentega kacangku-dan kembali disambut oleh gadis setengah telanjang lain lagi. Rambutnya berantakan meskipun tidak disisir, dia adalah gadis yang menarik. Aku benci gadis-gadis seperti itu.

Si gadis berbalik untuk memandangku. Ekspresi terkejutnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi tidak suka. Dia mengerjapkan kedua mata cokelatnya dan kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Apakah kau baru saja keluar dari pantry?"

"Ya. Apakah kau baru saja turun dari tempat tidur Sehun?" Tukasku. Itu terlontar dari mulutku sebelum aku dapat menghentikan diriku. Sehun sendiri telah menegaskan bahwa kehidupan seksnya sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku seharusnya harus menutup mulutku.

Si gadis menaikkan kedua alis matanya yang berbentuk sempurna kemudian seringai geli tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak. Bukan berarti aku menolak naik ke tempat tidurnya jika dia mengijinkan, tapi jangan pernah mengadu pada Chanyeol." Dia mengibaskan tangannya seperti menghalau pergi seekor lalat. "Lupakanlah. Chanyeol juga sepertinya sudah tahu."

Aku jadi bingung. "Jadi, kau baru turun dari tempat tidurnya Chanyeol?" Tanyaku sambil menyadari sekali lagi bahwa itu juga bukan urusanku. Namun Chanyeol tidak tinggal disini jadi aku penasaran.

Si gadis menyapukan jemarinya ke rambut ikalnya yang berantakan dan menghela napas. "Yep. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur lamanya."

"Tempat tidur lamanya?" Aku mengulang.

Pergerakan di lorong membuat perhatianku teralihkan dan mataku mengunci mata Sehun. Dia memperhatikanku dengan sebuah cengiran yang menghiasi bibirnya. Bagus. Dia telah mendengarkanku mengorek keterangan. Aku ingin membuang pandanganku dan berpura-pura tidak pernah bertanya pada gadis itu apakah dia dari tempat tidurnya Sehun. Kilatan pengetahuan di matanya memberitahuku bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kumohon jangan biarkan aku jadi penghalangmu, Jongin. Silahkan lanjutkan menginterogasi tamu Chanyeol. Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan," ujar Sehun dengan perkataan yang sengaja dilambatkan. Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dada dan bersandar pada kusen pintu seakan dia makin merasa nyaman.

Kutundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah untuk menyingkirkan remah roti dari jemariku sambil mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan obrolan ini apabila Sehun masih mendengarkan. Itu membuatku terlihat amat tertarik padanya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun, terimakasih telah mengizinkan kami menginap disini semalam. Chanyeol minum terlalu banyak sehingga tidak bisa mengemudi kembali ke rumahnya," ujar gadis itu.

Oh. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Sial. Kenapa aku membiarkan rasa ingin tahu menguasaiku?

"Chanyeol tahu dia punya kamar kalau dia ingin tinggal di sini," timpal Sehun. Aku bisa melihat dengan menggunakan sudut mataku dia berjalan menjauh dari kusen pintu menuju meja dapur. Perhatiannya tercurah padaku. Kenapa dia tidak melupakan hal ini? Aku akan pergi dalam diam.

"Well, uh, kalau begitu kurasa aku akan kembali ke lantai atas." Suara gadis itu terdengar tidak yakin. Sehun tidak menjawab dan aku tidak menoleh untuk memandang salah satu dari mereka. Si gadis menganggap itu merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa dia harus segera pergi dan aku menunggu langkah kaki gadis itu menaiki tangga sebelum aku berbalik memandang Sehun.

"Rasa ingin tahu bisa membuat seekor kucing kecil terbunuh, Jongin yang manis," bisik Sehun ketika dia berjalan kearahku. "Apakah tadi kau berpikir aku punya teman tidur yang lain? Hmmm? Berusaha memutuskan apakah dia telah berada di tempat tidurku semalaman?"

Aku menelan dengan susah payah namun tidak berkata apapun.

"Dengan siapa aku tidur bukan urusanmu. Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya?"

Aku mengangguk. Jika dia membiarkanku pergi aku tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengan gadis manapun yang datang ke rumah ini.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan memilintir rambutku dengan jarinya. "Kau tidak mau mengenalku. Kau mungkin berpikir sebaliknya, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku bersumpah."

Jika dia tidak sangat mempesona dan berada tepat di depanku maka itu akan lebih mudah mempercayainya. Tapi semakin dia menolakku semakin aku tertarik padanya.

"Kau bukan seperti yang kuperkirakan. Walau aku berharap sebaliknya. Itu akan mempermudah segalanya," ujarnya dengan suara rendah sambil melepaskan rambutku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ketika pintu yang mengarah ke teras belakang tertutup kulepaskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang telah dia harapkan?

Malam itu ketika aku pulang kerja, Sehun tidak ada.

 **xxxxx**

Kubuka mataku dan melihat kearah jam alarm kecil diatas nakas. Sudah lewat dari pukul sembilan pagi. Tidurku nyenyak. Meregangkan tubuhku, aku meraih tombol dan menyalakan lampu. Aku telah mandi semalam jadi tubuhku bersih. Aku telah menghasilkan lebih dari seribu dollar minggu ini. Kuputuskan untuk memulai mencari apartemen hari ini. Pada waktu yang sama minggu depan seharusnya aku telah mendapatkan tempat untuk kutinggali.

Kujalarkan tangan pada rambutku dan mencoba untuk merapikannya sebelum aku bangkit. Aku ingin berjemur sebentar di pantai pagi ini. Aku belum sempat melakukannya hingga sekarang. Hari ini aku akan menikmati laut dan sinar matahari.

Kutarik keluar koperku dari bawah tempat tidur dan mencari bikini putih- _pink_ ku. Itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Jujur saja, sangat jarang kukenakan. Pola renda putihnya dengan pinggiran _pink_ terlihat bagus pada kulitku.

Ketika kukenakan kusadari bahwa bikininya telah mengecil. Atau tubuhku telah berubah semenjak terakhir aku memakainya. Kukeluarkan sehelai tank top dari koper untuk menutupi bikini yang kukenakan dan menyambar tabir suryaku. Aku telah membelinya setelah hari pertamaku bekerja. Tabir surya adalah suatu kewajiban untuk pekerjaanku.

Kumatikan lampu dan memasuki _pantry_ kemudian dapur. "Sial. Siapakah dia?" Seorang pria muda bertanya dengan terkejut kearahku saat aku melangkah kearah cahaya. Aku menatap sekilas pada orang asing yang terperangah itu, dia sedang duduk di bar lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah kulkas dimana Chanyeol sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau keluar dari kamar dengan berpakaian seperti itu setiap hari?" Chanyeol bertanya.

 _Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu siapapun disini._ "Um, tidak. Biasanya aku berpakaian dengan seragam kerja," jawabku ketika siulan pelan datang dari pria muda di bar. Dia tidak mungkin berusia lebih dari enam belas tahun.

"Jangan pedulikan hormon yang sedang menguasai idiot yang ada di bar itu. Dia Jungkook. Ibunya dan Tiffany adalah kakak beradik. Jadi dia adalah adik sepupuku. Dia datang kemari tadi malam setelah kabur untuk ratusan kalinya dan Sehun menghubungiku untuk datang menjemputnya dan menyeret bokongnya pulang."

Sehun. Kenapa dengan mendengar namanya membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang? Karena dia secara tidak adil sempurna. Itulah alasannya. Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran mengenai Sehun. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jungkook. Aku Jongin. Sehun mengasihaniku dan mengizinkanku tinggal hingga aku mampu mencari tempat tinggalku sendiri."

"Hey, kau bisa ikut pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di bawah tangga." Jungkook menawarkan.

Aku tersenyum. Ini adalah rayuan polos yang bisa kupahami.

"Terima kasih tapi aku kira ibumu tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku tidak masalah dengan kamar dibawah tangga. Tempat tidurnya nyaman dan aku tidak perlu tidur dengan pistolku."

Chanyeol terbahak dan mata Jungkook melotot. "Kau punya pistol?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada kagum.

"Sekarang, kau telah mengatakannya. Sebaiknya aku membawanya pergi sebelum dia jatuh cinta lagi," jawab Chanyeol, membawa cangkir yang telah dia isi dengan kopi. Dia mendahului berjalan ke arah pintu sambil berkata, "Ayo Kook sebelum aku membangunkan Sehun dan kau harus menghadapi bokong pemarahnya."

Jungkook menatap sekilas pada Chanyeol lalu kembali menatapku seakan dia terluka. Itu menggemaskan.

"SEKARANG, Jungkook." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang lebih menuntut.

"Hey, Chanyeol." Aku memanggilnya sebelum dia melewati pintu.

Dia berbalik untuk memandangku, "Yeah?"

"Terima kasih untuk bensinnya. Akan kubayar secepatnya setelah aku mendapatkan gajiku."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan merasa tersinggung. Tapi, terima kasih kembali." Dia berkedip padaku kemudian mengirimkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Jungkook sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Aku melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda selamat tinggal pada Jungkook. Aku nanti akan mencari cara untuk membayar Chanyeol tanpa membuatnya tersinggung. Pasti ada suatu cara. Sekarang, aku punya rencana lain. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke pintu yang mengarah keluar. Inilah waktunya aku menikmati hari pertama yang sebenarnya di pantai.

Kubentangkan handuk yang kupinjam dari kamar mandi. Aku harus mencucinya nanti malam. Ini satu-satunya yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan sekarang kugunakan sebagai alas diatas pasir. Itu sangat sepadan.

Pantainya sepi. Kami tidak dekat dengan rumah lainnya jadi pantainya kosong. Merasa berani, kulepaskan tank top yang kupakai dan kulepaskan lewat kepalaku. Lalu kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan suara ombak di lautan yang menghantam tepi pantai menyeretku untuk kembali tidur.

"Kumohon katakan padaku kalau kau memakai tabir surya." Sebuah suara berat menyapuku dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan. Aroma bersih maskulinnya sangat menggiurkan. Aku harus lebih dekat.

Kubuka mataku, aku berkedip akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan kunaungi mataku untuk melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk disampingku. Matanya mengamatiku. Kehangatan atau humor dalam suaranya yang tadi kubayangkan telah lenyap.

"Kau memakai tabir surya, ya kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Bagus. Aku tidak suka melihat kulitmu yang lembut berubah menjadi lebih hitam."

Dia pikir kulitku mulus dan lembut. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pujian tapi aku tidak yakin mengucapkan terima kasih itu pantas.

"Aku, uh, mengoleskannya sebelum kemari."

Dia terus menatapku. Aku melawan keinginanku untuk meraih tank topku dan mengenakannya diatas bikiniku. Aku tidak memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti gadis-gadis yang kulihat selalu menemaninya. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan seakan dia sedang membanding-bandingkanku.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ini adalah hari liburku."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Dia sedang bersikap baik, semacamnya. Setidaknya dia tidak menghindariku. Sekonyol apapun kelihatannya tapi aku menginginkan perhatiannya. Ada suatu daya tarik yang menyeretku kepadanya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Semakin dia menjaga jarak semakin aku ingin mendekat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya seperti sedang menantiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Oh tunggu dulu. Dia telah bertanya padaku. Sial, mata keperakan itu. Membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi. "Uh, apa?" Aku bertanya merasakan wajahku memanas.

Dia berdecak, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanyanya perlahan.

Aku harus berhenti bersikap seperti idiot kalau dia sedang berada di sekitarku. Kuluruskan bahuku. "Berjalan dengan baik. Aku menyukainya."

Sehun menyeringai dan memandang ke air. "Aku yakin kau menikmatinya."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan komentar itu lalu bertanya, "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Tatapan Sehun turun menjelajahi tubuhku kemudian naik lagi. Aku amat menyesal tidak mengenakan kembali tank topku. "Kau tahu bagaimana wajahmu, Jongin. Apalagi dengan senyum sialanmu yang manis itu. Para pemain golf pria pasti membayarmu dengan baik."

Dia benar mengenai uang tipnya. Dia juga membuatku bernapas secara konyol dengan memandangku seperti itu. Aku ingin dia menyukai apa yang dia lihat, namun kemudian aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika dia mengubah keputusannya mengenai saling menjaga jarak? Bisakah aku mengikutinya?

Kami duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat ketika dia memandang lurus kedepan. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Rahangnya menegang dan ada garis kerutan terbentuk di dahinya. Aku jadi memikirkan lagi semua yang telah kukatakan. Aku tidak dapat menemukan satupun yang dapat membuatnya kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama ibumu meninggal?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku lagi.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai ibuku. Tidak padanya. Namun mengabaikan pertanyaannya tidaklah sopan. "Tiga puluh enam hari yang lalu."

Rahangnya bergerak seakan dia gusar pada terhadap sesuatu dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Apakah ayahmu tahu bahwa sebelumnya beliau sakit?"

Pertanyaan lain yang tidak ingin aku jawab. "Ya, ayahku tahu. Aku juga menghubunginya di hari ibuku meninggal dunia. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah pesan." Kenyataan bahwa ayahku tidak pernah membalas teleponku terlalu sakit untuk kuakui.

"Apa kau membencinya?" Tanya Sehun.

Aku ingin membencinya. Dia telah menyebabkan duka dalam hidupku sejak hari dimana kakak perempuanku meninggal. Itu sulit. Tapi ayahku satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki. "Kadang-kadang," sahutku jujur.

Sehun mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. Dia tidak berkata apapun namun pada saat itu memang tidak perlu. Satu koneksi kecil itu sudah cukup mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu mengenal Sehun namun dia telah mempengaruhiku.

"Aku mengadakan sebuah pesta malam ini. Adikku Irene, berulang tahun. Aku selalu menyelenggarakan pesta untuknya. Mungkin kau tidak terlalu dapat berbaur namun kau diundang jika kau mau hadir."

Adiknya? Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan? Kupikir dia anak tunggal. Bukankah Irene adalah gadis yang sangat kasar di malam kedatanganku?

"Kau memiliki adik perempuan?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Yeah."

Kenapa Chanyeol bilang dia anak tunggal? Kutunggu dia untuk menjelaskan tapi dia diam saja. Lalu kuputuskan untuk bertanya.

"Chanyeol bilang kau anak tunggal."

Sehun menegang. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia melepaskan jarinya dan berpaling untuk memandang ke laut. "Chanyeol tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan hal-hal mengenai diriku. Betapapun dia sangat menginginkan masuk kedalam celana dalammu." Sehun berdiri dan tidak memandangku lagi ketika dia berjalan kearah rumah.

Sesuatu mengenai Irene melewati batasan. Aku tidak tahu apa tapi benar-benar melewati batasan. Aku seharusnya tidak menjadi orang yang mau tahu urusan orang lain. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju air panas dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari benakku. Setiap kali aku mengendurkan penjagaanku di sekitarnya dia mengingatkanku kepada alasan mengapa aku harus diam di tempat saja. Pria itu aneh. Seksi, tampan, dan menggiurkan namun aneh.

 **xxxxx**

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku mendengarkan tawa dan musik yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Aku berganti-ganti keputusan mengenai menghadiri pesta seharian. Terakhir kalinya aku mengambil keputusan untuk datang aku mengenakan satu-satunya gaun bagus yang masih kumiliki. Itu adalah gaun berwarna merah yang melekat erat di dada dan pinggulku kemudian tergantung di sekitar tengah pahaku dengan model baby doll mini. Aku membeli gaun ini ketika Minho mengundangku ke pesta prom senior.

Kemudian dia dinominasikan sebagai raja prom dan Sulli Choi yang dinominasikan sebagai ratunya. Sulli ingin menghadiri prom bersama dengan Minho kemudian Minho meneleponku untuk bertanya apakah boleh dia pergi bersama Sulli saja. Semua orang berkata mereka akan menang dan akan terlihat keren kalau mereka menghadirinya sebagai pasangan. Aku menyetujuinya lalu menggantung kembali gaunku. Malam itu aku menyewa dua judul film dan membuat brownies. Mom dan aku menonton film komedi romantis dan memakan brownies hingga kami kekenyangan. Itu merupakan salah satu kenangan yang bisa kuingat ketika ibuku tidak merasakan sakit setelah menjalani kemoterapi sehingga dia bisa memakan makanan manis seperti brownies.

Malam ini aku telah mengeluarkan gaun tersebut dari tasku. Gaunnya tidak semahal standard orang-orang di luar. Malah cukup sederhana. Bahannya terbuat dari sifon lembut. Aku melihat sekilas pada sepatu hak tinggi berwarna perak milik ibuku yang aku simpan. Ini adalah sepatu yang ia kenakan di hari pernikahannya. Aku selalu menyukainya. Ibuku tidak pernah memakainya lagi namun sepatu itu tersimpan rapat dalam sebuah kotak.

Aku mengambil resiko besar dengan keluar menghadiri pesta dan dipermalukan. Aku tidak cocok dengan mereka. Aku pun tidak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri di SMA. Hidupku adalah satu momen yang canggung. Aku harus belajar menyesuaikan diri. Untuk meninggalkan si gadis canggung yang harus keluar dari SMA karena dia memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih besar.

Berdiri, kujalankan tanganku diatas gaunku untuk merapikan setiap kerutan yang ada karena duduk di ranjang, menimbang apakah menghadiri pesta merupakan suatu keputusan yang bijak. Aku akan berjalan keluar kesana. Mungkin mengambil segelas minuman dan melihat adakah seseorang yang mau berbicara denganku. Jika ternyata menjadi bencana, aku selalu bisa lari kembali kemari, memakai piyamaku dan meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ini adalah langkah kecil yang baik untukku.

Membuka pintu _pantry_ , aku melangkah memasuki dapur sangat bersyukur bahwa tidak ada seorang pun disana. Berjalan keluar dari _pantry_ akan sulit dijelaskan. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang kencang dan berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang keluarga. Dia mungkin mau mengobrol denganku. Aku bisa melalui hal ini dengan mudah bersama Chanyeol. Menarik napas panjang, aku berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuruni lorong yang mengarah ke foyer. Mawar putih dan pita perak ada dimana-mana. Ini mengingatkanku pada pernikahan daripada pesta ulang tahun. Pintu depan yang terbuka mengejutkanku. Langkahku terhenti dan melihat pada mata gelap smokey yang familiar menatap mataku. Wajahku menghangat ketika mata Mark menilaiku dengan pelan dan lambat.

"Jongin," ujarnya saat matanya kembali menatap wajahku. "Aku tidak pernah mengira kau bisa terlihat lebih seksi lagi. Ternyata aku salah."

"Hell, yeah, nona. Kau terlihat menakjubkan." Pria dengan rambut ikal berwarna pirang dan bermata biru tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Apakah dia pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya?

"Terima kasih." Gumamku. Aku bersikap canggung lagi. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menyesuaikan diri. Aku harus mengusahakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun mulai bermain golf lagi. Atau kau disini bersama seseorang?" Karena bingung aku terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi maksud perkataan Mark. Ketika kusadari dia mengira aku disini dengan seseorang yang kutemui di tempat kerja, aku menyeringai. Itu bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Aku kemari tidak dengan siapapun. Sehun adalah um… well, ibunya Sehun menikah dengan ayahku." Itulah penjelasanku.

Seringai Mark yang pelan dan santai semakin melebar ketika dia berjalan kearahku. "Benarkah? Dia membiarkan adik tirinya bekerja di _country club_? Ck, ck. Cowok itu tidak punya sopan santun. Jika aku memiliki adik perempuan dengan wajah seperti kau, aku akan menyekapnya… sepanjang waktu," Dia berhenti sebentar dan menyapu pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan menemanimu tentu saja. Tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian."

Sudah pasti dia sedang merayuku. Dengan gencar. Dia berada di luar jangkauanku. Dia terlalu berpengalaman. Aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang.

"Sepasang kakimu seharusnya dipasangi peringatan. Tidak mungkin tidak disentuh." Dia merendahkan suaranya sedikit dan aku melihat sekilas melewati bahunya bahwa si pirang telah meninggalkan kami.

"Apakah kau… apakah kau berteman dengan Sehun atau uh, Irene?" Tanyaku mengingat nama yang Chanyeol gunakan ketika memperkenalkan kami pada malam pertama itu.

Mark mengangkat bahu, "Irene dan aku memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang rumit. Sedangkan Sehun dan aku telah saling mengenal seumur hidup." Tangan Woods meluncur di punggungku. "Aku berani bertaruh Irene pasti membencimu."

Aku tidak begitu yakin. Kami tidak pernah berinteraksi semenjak malam itu. "Kami tidak terlalu saling mengenal."

Mark memberengut. "Benarkah? Itu aneh."

"Mark! Kau di sini." Seorang wanita berseru saat dia memasuki ruangan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat gadis berambut merah dengan rambut panjang ikal yang tebal yang memiliki tubuh berlekuk yang dibalut oleh gaun satin hitam. Gadis ini mungkin yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku mulai melangkah dan kembali kearah dapur. Momen keberanianku telah hilang.

Tangan Mark mencengkeram pinggulku, dengan erat memegangku agar diam di tempat. "Nayeon." Hanya itu jawaban yang Mark berikan. Mata cokelat besar gadis itu beralih dari Mark kepadaku. Aku memandang dengan tidak berdaya ketika dia melihat tangan Mark yang diletakkan di pinggulku. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku butuh berbaur.

"Siapakah dia?" Si gadis memusatkan matanya dan memandang sepenuhnya padaku.

"Ini Jongin. Adik barunya Sehun." Mark menjawab dengan nada bosan.

Si gadis menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian dia tertawa. "Tidak, pasti bukan. Dia mengenakan gaun murahan dan sepatu yang lebih murah lagi. Gadis ini, siapapun katanya, sedang berdusta padamu. Tapi kau memang selalu lemah jika berhubungan dengan wajah cantik, ya kan, Mark?"

Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal di kamarku.

 **xxxxx**

 **sassy.chessy**


	7. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 7

**_sassy.chessy_ **present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **xxxxx**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 7**

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke pesta dan menemukan beberapa pria bodoh untuk mempertajam kukumu, Nayeon?" Mark berjalan menuju pintu dimana sebagian besar pesta berada, dengan tangannya masih kokoh dipinggulku memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kupikir aku hanya ingin pergi kekamarku. Seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini malam ini," kataku, berusaha menghentikan kami masuk ke dalam pesta. Aku tidak perlu berjalan kesana dengan Mark. Sesuatu mengatakan kepadaku itu ide yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan kamarmu? Aku ingin melarikan diri juga."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak cukup ruang untuk kita berdua."

Mark tertawa dan menunduk untuk mengatakan sesuatu ditelingaku disaat mataku terkunci dengan tatapan mata perak Sehun. Dia menatapku lekat. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Undangannya hari ini hanyalah sopan santun yang keluar dan sesungguhnya tidak diharapkan? Aku salah mengerti?

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak berpikir Sehun ingin aku disini." Aku berbalik untuk menatap Mark dan melangkah keluar dari pelukannya.

"Omong kosong. Aku yakin dia terlalu sibuk untuk khawatir tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Selain itu mengapa dia tidak ingin melihatmu di pesta adik perempuannya yang lain?"

Ada adik perempuan lagi. Mengapa Chanyeol mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Sehun tidak punya saudara kandung? Irene jelas adiknya.

"Aku, uh, baiklah, dia tidak benar-benar menyatakanku sebagai keluarga. Aku hanya saudara yang tidak diinginkan dari suami baru ibunya. Aku sebenar nya hanya disini untuk beberapa minggu lagi sampai aku bisa pindah sendiri. Aku bukan penghuni tetap dirumah ini." Aku memaksakan senyum, berharap Mark akan mendapatkan gambaran dan membiarkanku pergi.

"Tak ada tentangmu yang tidak diinginkan. Bahkan Sehun tidaklah sebuta itu, sialan," kata Mark mendekatiku kembali karena aku menjauh.

"Kemarilah Jongin." Suara menuntut Sehun datang dari belakangku tangan besarnya menyelinap dilenganku menarikku padanya. "Aku tidak menduga kau datang malam ini." Peringatan dalam nadanya mengatakan bahwa aku salah mengerti tentang undangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak serius.

"Maafkan aku. Kukira kau bilang aku bisa datang." Aku berbisik, memalukan kalau Mark bisa mendengarnya. Dan yang lainnya sedang menonton. Saat ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi berani dan keluar dari rasa malu dari kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak menduga kau muncul dengan pakaian seperti itu," jawabnya dengan tenang namun mematikan. Matanya masih diarahkan pada Mark. Apa salahnya dengan pakaianku? Ibuku telah berkorban untuk ku agar memiliki gaun ini dan aku tidak pernah sempat untuk memakainya. Enam puluh dolar adalah uang yang banyak bagi kami ketika dia membelinya. Aku sudah muak dengan sekelompok orang bodoh manja berakting seperti aku mengenakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Aku mencintai gaun ini. Aku mencintai sepatu ini. Orang tuaku bahagia dan sudah pernah saling cinta. Sepatu ini adalah bagian dari itu. Sialan mereka semua.

Aku menghentak pergi dari Sehun dan kembali ke dapur. Jika dia tidak ingin aku disini karena teman-temannya menertawakannya maka dia harus mengatakannya. Sebaliknya, dia membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa masalahmu bung, sialan?" Tanya Mark marah. Aku tidak melihat kebelakang. Aku berharap mereka berkelahi. Aku berharap Mark mematahkan hidung sempurna Sehun yang menjengkelkan. Aku meragukan karena meskipun Sehun salah satu dari mereka, dia terlihat lebih kasar.

"Jongin tunggu." Chanyeol memanggil dan aku ingin mengabaikannya tapi sekarang dia adalah teman terdekat ku disini. Aku melambat ketika aku mencapai lorong dari semua penonton dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengejarku.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Chanyeol, muncul dibelakangku. Aku ingin tertawa. Dia sangat dibutakan oleh saudaranya yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku tahu ajakannya tidak serius. Aku berharap dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tinggal dikamarku seperti yang di inginkannya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan permainan kata-kata." Aku menghentak dan berjalan melalui dapur langsung menuju _pantry._

"Dia memiliki masalah. Aku akan memberikannya tetapi dia sudah melindungimu dengan caranya aneh yang mengacaukan," kata Chanyeol saat tanganku bertemu pegangan kuningan dingin dipintu pantry.

"Tetaplah percaya pada nya, Chanyeol. Itulah hal terbaik yang dilakukan saudara," jawabku dan menyentak pintu terbuka dan menutupnya dibelakangku. Setelah mengambil beberapa napas dalam untuk meringankan sakit di dadaku aku pergi ke kamarku dan tenggelam ke tempat tidur.

Pesta bukanlah untuk ku. Itu kedua kali nya kualami dan yang pertama tidak jauh lebih baik. Sebenarnya itu mungkin lebih buruk. Aku pergi untuk mengejutkan Minho dan aku menjadi salah satu yang terkejut. Dia ada di kamar Sulli Choi dengan payudara telanjang nya ada di mulut Minho. Mereka belum berhubungan seks tapi tentu saja mereka akan segera melakukannya. Aku menutup pintu diam-diam dibelakangku dan keluar melalui pintu belakang. Beberapa orang melihatku dan tahu apa yang sudah kualami. Minho muncul di rumahku satu jam kemudian memintaku untuk memaafkannya dan menangis sambil berlutut.

Aku mencintainya sejak aku berusia tiga belas tahun dan dia memberi ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku hanya membiarkannya pergi. Itu adalah akhir dari hubungan kami. Aku menenangkan hati nuraninya dan kita tetap berteman. Terkadang dia dalam kondisi buruk dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan ingin aku kembali tetapi dari semua itu dia memiliki seorang gadis berbeda di belakang mustangnya disetiap akhir pekan. Aku hanyalah kenangan masa kecilnya.

Malam ini tidak ada yang menghianatiku. Aku baru saja dipermalukan. Meraih kebawah aku melepaskan sepatu ibuku dan menempatkan mereka kembali dengan aman dikotaknya penyimpanan nya. Lalu aku menempatkannya kembali ke dalam koperku. Aku seharusnya tidak mengenakannya malam ini. Lain kali aku mengenakan sepatunya akan menjadi saat istimewa. Pasti untuk seseorang yang istimewa.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada gaun ini. Ketika aku menaruh kembali aku akan memakainya untuk seseorang yang mencintaiku dan berpikir aku cantik. Label harga pada gaunku tidak masalah. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka risleting ketika pintu terbuka dan ruangan kecil itu terisi Sehun. Sehun yang sangat marah.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh kembali kesisiku. Aku tidak akan mengambil pakaianku yang baru saja terlepas. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dia terlalu besar untuk ruangan kecil ini. Aku harus mundur dan duduk ditempat tidur sehingga dia bisa menyesuaikan tanpa kita bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Mark?" Dia menggertak.

Bingung aku menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak suka aku mengenal !ark. Bukankah mereka berteman? Apa itu? Dia tidak ingin aku berada disekitar teman temannya. "Ayahnya adalah pemilik _Country Club._ Dia bermain golf. Aku melayani minumannya."

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras yang dingin.

Ini adalah keadaan tersudut yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku kembali berdiri kemudian berjinjit pada ujung jari kakiku, agar aku berhadapan dengannya. "Karena ibuku membelikannya untuk kukenakan. Aku mempertahankannya dan tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan. Malam ini kau mengundangku dan aku ingin menyesuaikan diri jadi aku memakai yang terbaik yang ku punya, aku minta maaf kalau tidak cukup baik. Kau tahu bagaimanapun aku tidak peduli. Kau dan semua teman-teman mu yang sombong dan manja bersikap terlalu berlebihan."

Aku mendorong dadanya dengan jariku dan melotot menantangnya untuk mengatakan sekali lagi tentang pakaianku.

Sehun membuka mulutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sial!" Geramnya. Kemudian matanya terbuka lebar dan tangannya tiba-tiba dirambutku dan bibirnya ada dibibirku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi. Bibirnya lembut tapi menuntut saat dia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Lalu dia menarik bibir atasku kemulutnya dan menghisapnya lembut. "Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi bibir penuh yang manis ini sejak kau berjalan kedalam ruang tamuku," gumamnya sebelum menggelincirkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku saat aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya. Dia terasa seperti mint dan sesuatu yang kaya. Lututku lemas dan aku mengulurkan tangan meraih bahunya untuk menahan kestabilan ku. Kemudian lidahnya membelaiku seakan memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya. Aku melakukan usapan kecil dimulutnya dan kemudian menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya dan hal berikut yang kutahu aku sedang diturunkan ketempat tidur di belakangku.

Tubuh Sehun menimpa tubuhku dan rasa keras itu adalah ereksinya menekan kedua kakiku. Mataku berputar di dalam kepalaku dan aku mendengar erangan tak berdaya datang dari bibirku.

"Manis, terlalu manis." Sehun berbisik dibibirku sebelum mulutnya tiba-tiba menjauh dan melompat kebelakang lepas dariku. Matanya memusatkan perhatian pada gaunku. Aku menyadari sekarang gaunku ada di sekeliling pinggangku dan celana dalamku terlihat. "Sialan," dia mengutuk kemudian memukul tangannya kedinding sebelum menyentak pintu terbuka dan keluar seperti sedang dikejar.

Dinding bergetar dari tenaga yang dikeluarkan saat menutup pintu. Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak bisa. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan ada sakit yang kukenal diantara kedua kakiku. Aku sudah pernah terangsang sebelumnya melihat adegan seks di TV tetapi tidak pernah seintens ini. Aku merasa sangat dekat. Dia tidak mengiginkannya tapi dia memilikinya. Aku merasakannya tapi kemudian aku juga melihat dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis. Selain itu, aku tahu semalam dia berhubungan seks dengan gadis lain dan kemudian mengirimnya pergi. Mendapatkan Sehun keras bukanlah sebuah prestasi besar. Aku tidak benar-benar mencapai apapun. Dia hanya marah karena miliknya sudah kurangsang.

Itu menyakitkan. Mengetahui dia sangat tidak menyukaiku bahwa dia tidak ingin berpikir aku menarik untuknya. Denyutan di antara kedua kakiku perlahan-lahan memudar karena kenyataan yang ada. Sehun tidak ingin menyentuhku. Dia sangat marah karena itulah dia. Meskipun terangsang, dia masih bisa menjauh dariku. Aku punya perasaan aku berada dikelompok kecil. Kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang diinginkan dimilikinya. Dia tidak bisa memaksaku mengacaukan dirinya. Aku adalah orang miskin yang terjebak dengannya sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah.

Aku berguling dan meringkuk menjadi bola. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenakan gaun ini lagi. Hanya akan menjadi kenangan menyedihkan. Sudah waktunya aku mengemasnya pergi demi kebaikan. Meskipun malam ini aku akan tidur di dalamnya. Ini akan menjadi perpisahan di dalam mimpiku. Yang mana aku cukup diinginkan bagi beberapa pria.

 **xxxxx**

End for This Capter.

 **sassy.chessy**


	8. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 8

**_sassy.chessy_** updated :

A Hunkai Famfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **xxxxx**

Rumah itu sekali lagi berantakan ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya. Kali ini aku meninggalkan kekacauan itu dan bergegas pergi bekerja. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini sekarang lebih dari apa pun. Ayahku belum menelepon untuk memeriksaku dan aku cukup yakin Sehun tidak berbicara dengan ibunya atau ayahku karena dia tidak mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin bertanya padanya karena aku tidak ingin kemarahannya pada ayahku yang akan diarahkan padaku.

Di suatu saat Sehun akan memintaku pergi saat aku kembali ke rumahnya hari ini. Dia tampaknya benar-benar tidak senang pada ku ketika dia bergegas keluar dari kamarku tadi malam. Dan aku membalas ciumannya dan mengisap bibirnya. Oh Tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Itulah masalahnya. Bau Sehun sangat menyenangkan dan terasa sangat enak. Aku tak mampu untuk mengendalikan diri. Sekarang, bisa saja aku akan menemukan tasku di teras ketika aku pulang. Setidaknya, aku punya uang untuk tinggal di sebuah motel.

Mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus polo aku berjalan ke depan dari kantor menuju pintu depan. Aku perlu absen dan mendapatkan kunci cart minuman.

Victoria sudah berada di dalam. Aku mulai berpikir jika dia tinggal disini. Dia ada di sini ketika aku pulang dan ketika aku datang setiap hari. Sekalipun kepribadian angin puyuh kecilnya agak menakutkan. Kau hampir ingin memberi hormat ketika dia berteriak memberi perintah padamu. Dia mengerutkan kening pada seorang gadis yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dia mengacungkan jarinya dan hampir berteriak.

"Kamu tidak bisa bergaul dengan para anggota. Itulah aturan pertama. Kamu menandatangani surat perjanjian Yul, kamu tahu aturannya. Tuan Mark datang ke sini pagi ini memberi tahuku bahwa ayahnya tidak senang dengan kejadian ini. Aku hanya memiliki tiga _cart girl_. Jika aku tidak bisa mempercayai kamu berhenti tidur dengan para anggota maka aku harus membiarkan kamu pergi. Ini adalah peringatan terakhirmu. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, Bibi Victoria. Maafkan aku," gumamnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ekor kuda ke belakang dan kaus polo biru mudanya memamerkan dada yang sangat besar. Lalu ada kaki kecokelatan panjang dan pantat bulat. Dan dia adalah keponakan Victoria. Menarik.

Tatapan marah Victoria bergeser kepadaku dan dia mendesah lega. "Oh, bagus, Jongin kau di sini. Mungkin kamu dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan keponakanku ini. Dia dalam masa percobaan karena dia tidak bisa berhenti bermain mata dengan para anggota saat dia bekerja. Kita bukan tempat pelacuran. Kita adalah _country club_. Aku akan memasangkan dia dengan kamu untuk seminggu kedepan dan kamu bisa mengawasinya dengan cermat. Dia akan belajar dari kamu. Tuan Mark memujimu. Dia sangat senang dengan pekerjaan yang kamu lakukan dan memintaku untuk mengijinkanmu bekerja di ruang makan setidaknya dua kali seminggu. Aku sekarang mencari _cart girl_ yang lain, jadi aku tidak bisa untuk memecat Yul." Dia mengatakan nama keponakannya dengan geraman dan melotot ke arahnya.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala karena malu. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku takut mengganggu kemarahan Victoria. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sedang diteriaki seperti itu.

"Ya, Bu," jawabku saat dia mengulurkan kunci _cart_ kepadaku. Aku mengambil kunci-kunci itu dan menunggu Yul mendekat kearahku.

"Pergilah dengan dia sekarang, Nona. Jangan berdiri disini dan cemberut. Aku seharusnya menelepon ayahmu dan mengatakan padanya apa yang kamu lakukan tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena akan membuat kakakku sakit hati. Jadi pergilah dan pelajarilah beberapa pelajaran moral." Victoria menunjuk ke pintu dan aku tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku bergegas keluar pintu dan menuruni tangga. Aku akan pergi menyiapkan _drink cart_ dan menunggu Yul di sana.

"Hei, tunggu." Gadis itu memanggil dari belakangku. Aku berhenti dan menengok padanya saat dia berlari untuk mengejar ketinggalan. "Maaf, suasananya begitu brutal disana. Aku berharap kau tidak pernah menyaksikan atau mendengarnya."

Dia… menyenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Yuri. Bukan Yul. Ayahku memanggilku seperti itu, begitu juga Bibi Darla. Dan kau yang terkenal tidak baik Kim Jongin, aku sudah mendengar begitu banyak tentangmu." Senyuman saat dia berkata memberitahu ku bahwa dia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Aku minta maaf kalau bibimu telah membandingkan diriku denganmu." Aku mengakhiri pandanganku ke arahnya dan bibir merah penuhnya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Oh, aku tidak berbicara tentang bibiku. Aku sedang berbicara tentang para pria. Terutama Mark yang sangat menyukaimu. Aku mendengar bahwa kau menyebabkan sedikit kegemparan tadi malam di pesta ulang tahun si jalang Irene. Aku berharap bisa melihat kejadian itu, tapi orang yang dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu tidak mendapatkan undangan ke acara itu."

Aku mengisi _cart_ sementara Yuri berdiri di sana menontonku. Dia memutar-mutar seikat rambut panjang cokelat di sekitar jarinya dan tersenyum padaku. "Jadi, kau satu-satunya yang dimaksud. Ceritakan padaku semua tentang hal itu."

Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan masuk ke sisi pengemudi setelah cart-ku terisi. "Aku pergi ke pesta karena aku tidur di bawah tangga di rumah Sehun sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah yang mana akan segera terwujud. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia tidak suka kehadiranku. Itu saja."

Yuri menjatuhkan diri di kursi di sampingku dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Itu sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang aku dengar. Ravi mengatakan bahwa Sehun melihat Mark menyentuhmu dan hilang kendali."

"Ravi salah paham. Percayalah. Sehun tidak peduli pada siapa yang menyentuh aku."

Yuri mendesah. "Menyebalkan menjadi orang-orang miskin, bukan? Para pria tampan tidak pernah serius pada kita. Kita hanya pasangan dalam berhubungan seks."

Apakah itu arti seks baginya? Apakah dia baru saja terlibat dengan mereka dan menjadi gadis yang mereka campakkan? Dia terlalu cantik untuk itu. Cowok belakang rumahku dulu akan tunduk di kakinya. Mereka mungkin tidak memiliki uang jutaan di bank tetapi mereka adalah orang-orang baik dari keluarga baik-baik.

"Apakah tidak ada orang yang menarik yang tidak kaya raya di sekitar sini? Orang-orang yang datang ke sini tidak ada yang dapat dipilih. Tentunya kau dapat menemukan seorang pria yang tidak menyingkirkanmu keesokan harinya."

Yuri mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku selalu ingin menggaet jutawan, kau tahu? Menjalani kehidupan yang baik. Tapi aku mulai melihat bahwa tidak ada kesempatan untukku."

Aku menuju _hole_ pertama. "Yuri, kau cantik. Kau layak mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang. Mulailah berburu seorang pria di tempat lain. Temukan satu yang tidak menginginkan kau hanya untuk seks. Temukan satu yang menginginkan kau. Hanya kau."

"Sialan, aku mungkin baru saja jatuh cinta padamu sekarang juga," jawabnya menggoda dan tertawa. Dia menopangkan kakinya di dasbor saat aku bergerak menuju pemain golf pertama pagi hari.

Aku tidak melihat seorang pria muda di mana pun. Mereka bukan lah tipikal orang yang suka bangun pagi. Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang menjaga Yuri dari tindakan menjijikkan di semak-semak atau di mana pun itu dia melakukannya saat bekerja.

 **xxxxx**

Empat jam kemudian, ketika kami berhenti ke _hole_ ketiga untuk ketiga kalinya aku mengenali Mark dan teman-teman nya. Yuri duduk tegak di kursinya dan ekspresi bersemangat di wajahnya menempatkanku dalam siaga tinggi. Dia seperti anak anjing kecil menunggu seseorang untuk melemparkannya tulang. Jika aku tidak menyukainya aku bahkan tidak akan repot-repot membantunya mempertahankan pekerjaan ini. Menjadi pengasuhnya tidak ada dalam deskripsi pekerjaanku.

Mark mengerutkan kening ketika kami berhenti di samping mereka. "Kenapa kau mengiringi Yuri berkeliling?" Tanyanya saat kami benar-benar berhenti.

"Karena dia membantu menjagaku dari teman sialanmu dan membuatmu marah. Kenapa kau marah? Kenapa kau pergi dan memberitahu Bibi Vic?" Dia cemberut, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada berisi miliknya. Aku tak ragu setiap orang yang berdiri di sekitar kami memusatkan perhatian pada dada besar miliknya.

"Aku tidak meminta dia untuk melakukan itu. Aku memintanya mempromosikan Jongin bukan berpasangan dengan kau," bentaknya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" Tanya Yuri dengan nada panik dalam posisi duduk tegak.

"Victoria," hardiknya.

"Tidak tunggu," kata Yuri dan aku pada waktu yang sama.

"Jangan hubungi dia. Aku baik-baik. Aku suka Yuri. Dia pasangan yang baik." Aku meyakinkannya.

Ia terdiam sesaat tapi tidak menutup telepon.

"Victoria, ini Mark. Aku sudah berubah pikiran. Aku ingin Jongin di dalam empat hari dalam seminggu. Kau dapat menggunakannya di lapangan pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu karena begitu sibuk dan dia adalah yang terbaik yang kamu miliki, tetapi untuk sisa waktunya aku ingin dia di dalam." Dia tidak menunggu jawaban sebelum mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan menjatuhkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana pendek kotak-kotak kakunya. Pada orang lain hal tersebut tampak konyol tapi orang seperti Mark bisa menghilangkan kesan konyol itu. Kemeja polo putih yang dia kenakan pas di badan nya. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika itu adalah merek baru.

"Bibi Vic akan menjadi gila. Dia telah meminta Jongin menjagaku selama beberapa minggu. Siapa yang akan menjagaku sekarang?" Tanyanya melayangkan tatapan sensual ke arah Ravi.

"Kawan tolonglah, jika kau sedikit saja menyukaiku, alihkan pandanganmu dan biarkan aku membawanya kembali ke _clubhouse_ hanya untuk beberapa menit. Kumohon." Ravi memohon sambil minum di hadapan Yuri yang duduk di sana dengan kakinya di dasbor sedikit terbuka sehingga selangkangannya terlihat jelas. Celana pendek yang kami kenakan terlalu pendek dan ketat hingga meninggalkan banyak hal untuk diimajinasikan dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan. Tiduri dia jika kau mau. Tapi kalau ayah mendengar kabar itu lagi aku harus memecatnya. Dia malu mengenai keluhan itu."

Aku tahu Ravi tidak akan membela Yuri jika dia dipecat. Dia akan membiarkan Yuri pergi dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Tak ada cinta dalam tatapannya hanya nafsu.

"Yuri, jangan." Aku memohon pelan di sampingnya. "Pada malam saat aku libur, kau dan aku akan pergi keluar dan kita akan menemukan beberapa tempat di mana para pria menghargai mu. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan pekerjaan gara-gara dia." Aku berbicara begitu pelan, hanya Yuri yang bisa mendengarku. Yang lain tahu aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa.

Yuri memalingkan tatapannya padaku dan menarik lututnya bersama-sama. "Benarkah? Kau akan pergi keluar denganku dan mencari pria? Serius?"

Aku mengangguk dan senyum merekah di wajahnya. " _Deal_. Kita akan pergi _honky-tonking_. Aku harap kau memiliki beberapa sepatu _boot._ "

"Aku dari Alabama. Aku memiliki sepatu _boot_ ku sendiri, celana jeans ketat dan pistol," jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata.

Dia terkekeh dengan keras dan menurunkan kakinya. "Oke guys apa yang kalian ingin minum? Kami punya _hold_ lainnya untuk di kunjungi," katanya melangkah keluar dari _cart_ dan berjalan ke belakang. Aku mengikutinya dan kami membagikan minuman dan menerima uang pembayarannya.

Ravi mencoba untuk meraih pantatnya beberapa kali dan berbisik di telinganya. Yuri akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku sudah selesai menjadi teman bercintamu. Aku akan keluar dengan sahabatku disini, akhir pekan ini dan kami akan menemukan beberapa pria sejati. Tipe pria yang tidak memiliki dana perwalian, tetapi memiliki kapalan di tangan mereka akibat dari kerja keras. Kupikir mereka tahu bagaimana membuat seorang gadis merasa benar-benar istimewa."

Aku harus menahan tawa yang meluap di dalam dadaku melihat ekspresi kaget Ravi. Aku menyalakan mobil _cart_ saat Yuri melompat kembali di sampingku.

"Sialan, rasanya menyenangkan. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Yuri sambil menepukkan tangannya saat aku melaju memberi senyuman dan melambaikan tangan pada Mark saat kami menuju ke lubang berikutnya.

Kami sudah melewati hampir semua lapangan kemudian berhenti untuk mengisi kembali. Tak ada masalah lagi. Aku tahu kami mungkin bisa melihat Mark dan teman-temannya lagi tapi aku percaya Yuri bisa mempertahankan pendiriannya. Yuri telah mengobrol dengan riang gembira tentang segala sesuatu dari warna rambutnya hingga kehamilan terakhir yang ia takuti dengan seorang pekerja dan anggota.

Aku tidak memperhatikan anggota pada _hole_ pertama. Aku berkendara dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada obrolan tak berujung Yuri. Kata Yuri "omong kosong" menarik perhatianku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan kemudian mengikuti tatapannya ke pasangan pada _hole_ pertama. Sehun bisa langsung dikenali. Celana pendek cokelat yang dikenakannya dan kaos polo biru pucat yang nyaman tampak begitu cocok dengannya. Baju itu tidak cocok dengan tato yang aku tahu menutupi punggungnya. Dia adalah anak seorang _rocker_ dan darah itu mengalir dalam dirinya bahkan dengan pakaian pemain golf yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia memutar kepalanya dan matanya bertemu denganku. Dia tidak tersenyum. Dia melihat kearah lain seolah dia tidak melihatku. Tidak ada pengakuan. Tidak ada.

"Dasar jalang," bisik Yuri. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dia kepada gadis yang bersamanya. Irene, sebagaimana Sehun memanggil nya. Adiknya. Sesuatu yang tidak suka dia bicarakan. Dia mengenakan rok putih kecil yang tampak seperti ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi bermain tenis. Dia mengenakan polo biru yang sesuai dan topi putih yang bertengger di atas rambut berombak pirang strawberry-nya.

"Kau bukan penggemar Irene?" Aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari komentarnya.

Yuri tertawa pendek. "Eh, tidak. Dan kau juga tidak. Kau musuh nomor satu untuknya."

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak bisa menanyai dia karena kami telah berhenti hanya enam meter dari _tee_ (paku untuk bola golf) dan duo kakak beradik itu.

Aku tidak mencoba untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun lagi. Dia tampaknya tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Kau bercanda. Mark mempekerjakannya?" Irene mendesis.

"Jangan," jawab Sehun dengan nada peringatan. Aku tidak yakin apakah dia melindungi adiknya atau aku atau hanya mencoba untuk menghentikan sebuah adegan drama. Apa pun alasannya, itu menggangguku.

"Bisakah aku mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian?" Tanyaku dengan senyum yang sama yang aku berikan pada setiap anggota lainnya ketika aku mengajukan pertanyaan ini.

"Setidaknya dia tahu tempatnya," kata Irene dengan nada sinis sedikit geli.

"Aku minta _Corona_. Dengan lemon, _please_ ," kata Sehun.

Aku memandangnya dan matanya bertemu milikku sekilas sebelum dia berpaling ke Irene. "Pesanlah minuman. Cuacanya panas," katanya.

Dia menyeringai padaku dan menaruh tangannya yang terawat baik di pinggulnya. "Air soda. Seka botolnya karena aku benci air yang keluar hingga membuatnya basah."

Yuri meraih ke dalam pendingin dan mengeluarkan soda. Aku kira dia khawatir aku akan melemparkannya ke kepala Irene. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini akhir-akhir ini, Irene," kata Yuri sambil menyeka botol dengan handuk yang telah kami sediakan untuk alasan ini.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk di semak-semak dengan hanya Tuhan yang tahu dengan siapa kau membuka kakimu, bukannya bekerja," jawab Irene.

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan membuka penutup _Corona_ milik Sehun. Aku ingin melempar minuman ke wajah sinis Irene.

"Cukup, Irene," Sehun memarahinya pelan. Apa dia anak Sehun? Sehun bertindak seperti Irene berusia lima tahun. Dia sudah dewasa untuk menangis dengan suara nyaring.

Aku menyerahkan _Corona_ kepada Sehun, hati-hati untuk tidak melihat Irene. Aku takut aku mungkin akan mengalami kelemahanku. Sebaliknya, mataku bertemu milik Sehun saat dia mengambil botol.

"Terima kasih," katanya dan menyelipkan tagihan ke dalam saku milikku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi sebelum dia melangkah pergi menggandeng Irene. "Ayolah dan tunjukkan bagaimana kau masih tidak bisa mengalahkan aku di sini," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Irene menyenggol lengan Sehun dengan bahunya. "Kau akan kalah." Rasa suka yang tulus dalam suara Irene saat dia berbicara dengan Sehun mengejutkanku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang kelihatannya seperti dia, bersikap baik kepada siapapun.

"Mari kita pergi," desis Yuri, meraih lenganku. Aku sadar aku telah berdiri di sana menonton mereka.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berbelok ketika Sehun melirik ke belakang ke arahku. Senyum kecil menyentuh bibirnya dan kemudian dia melihat Irene lagi, menceritakan klub mana yang akan digunakan. Saat-saat kami sudah berakhir. Bahkan jika itu disebut sebuah peristiwa.

Setelah kami berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran, aku melihat Yuri. "Mengapa kau mengatakan itu tentang aku menjadi musuh nomor satu?"

Yuri menggeliat di kursinya. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu persis. Tapi Irene posesif kepada Sehun. Semua orang tahu bahwa…" Dia terhenti dan dia tidak mau menatap aku. Dia tahu sesuatu tapi apa yang dia tahu? Apa yang telah aku lewatkan?

 **xxxxx**

End for This Chapter.

 **sassy.chessy**


	9. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 9

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 9**

Beberapa mobil diparkir di luar ketika aku pulang ke rumah Sehun setelah bekerja. Paling tidak aku tidak akan memergokinya berhubungan seks. Sekarang aku tahu seberapa hebat ciumannya itu dan betapa menyenangkan rasanya saat tangannya berada di tubuhku, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan diri jika melihat dia melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain. Konyol. Tapi itu benar.

Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Musik seksi terdengar sangat keras dari ' _sound system_ ' yang ada di setiap ruangan. Ya, setiap kamar kecuali kamar milikku. Aku mulai melangkah ke dapur ketika aku mendengar seorang perempuan mengerang. Perutku melilit. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi kakiku rasanya tertanam kuat di lantai marmer. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yes, Sehun, _baby,_ seperti itu. Lebih keras. Hisap lebih keras." Dia berteriak. Aku benar-benar cemburu dibuatnya dan itu membuatku marah. Aku seharusnya tidak peduli. Dia menciumku sekali dan membuatnya mengumpat dan pergi.

Aku bergerak ke arah suara itu meskipun aku tahu 'itu' adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat. Rasanya seperti ditabrak kereta api.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatnya bahkan jika aku tidak ingin itu membuat otakku mendidih.

"Mmmmm _yes_ , tolong sentuh aku." Pintanya. Aku menarik diri tapi aku tetap menuju kesana. Melangkah ke ruang tamu, aku menemukan mereka di sofa. Baju atasan perempuan itu benar-benar telah terlepas dengan salah satu putingnya berada di mulut Sehun sementara tangan Sehun bermain di antara kedua kaki perempuan itu.

Aku tidak bisa melihat ini. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang.

Aku berputar, bergegas ke pintu depan, tidak peduli apakah aku melakukannya dengan diam-diam atau tidak. Aku sudah berada di truk ku dan keluar dari jalan masuk sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyadari bahwa mereka telah terlihat. Dia melakukan itu di sana, di sofa, siapa saja bisa masuk dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dia tahu aku bisa pulang setiap saat. Faktanya adalah, dia ingin aku melihatnya. Dia mengingatkan ku bahwa dia adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku miliki. Sekarang, aku tidak menginginkannya.

Aku menyetir ke arah kota dengan marah pada diriku sendiri karena membuang bensin. Harusnya aku berhemat. Aku mencari telepon umum tapi tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun. Era telpon umum sudah lama berlalu. Jika kau tidak memiliki ponsel maka kau akan celaka. Aku tidak yakin siapa yang akan ku telpon. Aku bisa menelepon Minho. Aku tidak berbicara dengannya sejak aku pergi minggu lalu. Biasanya kami berbicara setidaknya sekali seminggu. Tapi tanpa telepon kami tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Aku punya nomor Chanyeol yang tersimpan di tasku. Tapi untuk apa aku menelponnya? Itu sangat aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku katakan pada nya. Aku menepi ke tempat parkir dari satu-satunya kedai kopi di kota dan memarkir truk. Aku bisa pergi minum kopi dan melihat majalah selama beberapa jam. Mungkin saat itu Sehun sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bercintanya di bawah tangga.

Jika dia sedang mencoba untuk memperingatkanku, aku telah menerimanya dengan tegas dan jelas. Bukan berarti aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa pria kaya bukan untukku. Aku lebih menyukai gagasan menemukan pria baik dengan pekerjaan biasa. Pria yang akan menghargai gaun merah dan sepatu perakku.

Aku melompat turun dari truk dan mulai menuju kedai kopi ketika aku melihat Yuri dengan Ravi didalam. Mereka sedang berdiskusi panas di meja paling pojok belakang tapi aku bisa melihat mereka melalui jendela. Setidaknya dia telah mengajaknya keluar. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuknya dan membiarkannya sendiri. Aku bukan ibu gadis itu. Dia mungkin lebih tua dariku. Setidaknya dia tampak lebih tua. Dia bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan siapa dia ingin menghabiskan waktu nya. Udara asin laut menggelitik hidungku. Aku berjalan menyeberangi jalan menuju ke pantai. Setidaknya, Aku bisa sendirian disana.

Suara ombak menabrak karang begitu menenangkan. Aku berjalan. Aku teringat ibuku. Aku bahkan membiarkan diriku untuk mengingat kakakku, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang kulakukan karena rasanya terlalu menyakitkan setiap saat. Malam ini, aku ingin merasakannya. Aku butuh mengingat bahwa aku pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada tingkah bodoh seorang pria yang benar-benar sama sekali bukan tipeku. Aku biarkan kenangan yang lebih baik membanjiri pikiranku… dan aku berjalan.

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika aku naik ke truk ku dan kembali ke jalan menuju rumah Sehun dan tidak ada mobil di luar rumah.

Siapa pun yang ada di sini sekarang telah pergi. Aku menutup pintu truk dan berjalan menuju tangga. Lampu depan membuat rumah terlihat temaram dan menakutkan di malam hari. Sama seperti Sehun.

Pintu terbuka sebelum aku sampai disana dan Sehun berdiri di sana memenuhi pintu masuk. Dia di sini untuk memberitahuku untuk pergi. Lagipula aku juga mengharapkan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak bergeming. Sebaliknya, aku melihat sekeliling mencari koper ku.

"Ke mana saja kau?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak yang dalam.

Aku mengarahkan tatapanku padanya. "Apakah itu penting?"

Dia melangkah ke luar pintu dari menutup dan mempersempit ruang antara kami. "Karena aku khawatir."

Dia khawatir? Aku menghela napas dan menyelipkan rambut yang terus saja terbang menutup wajahku ke belakang telingaku. "Aku mengerti bahwa kenyataan sulit dipercaya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu malam ini untuk memperhatikan hal lain." Aku tidak bisa menjaga kepahitan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau datang lebih awal dari yang ku harapkan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu untuk melihat hal itu."

Sepertinya perkataannya membuatnya lebih baik. Aku mengangguk dan menggeser kakiku. "Aku pulang ke rumah pada waktu yang sama tiap malam. Aku pikir kau ingin aku melihatnya. Kenapa, aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak punya perasaan padamu, Sehun. Aku hanya perlu tempat untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan pindah dari rumahmu dan hidup sendiri."

Dia mengumpat kemudian menatap langit sesaat sebelum melihat ke arahku. "Ada hal tentangku yang kau tidak tahu. Aku bukan salah satu dari pria yang bisa kau kuasai. Aku memiliki ruang. Sangat luas. Terlalu luas untuk orang sepertimu. Aku mengharapkan seseorang yang begitu berbeda mengingat aku sudah bertemu ayahmu. Kau tidak seperti dia. Kau adalah segalanya yang orang inginkan tapi aku harus menjauhinya. Karena aku tidak baik untukmu."

Aku tertawa keras. Itu adalah permintaan maaf terburuk untuk perilakunya yang pernah kudengar. "Benarkah? Itukah hal yang terbaik yang kau punya? Aku tidak pernah memintamu sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah kamar. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu menginginkanku. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku sadar bahwa aku dan kau berada di dua dunia yang berbeda. Kau berada di dunia yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan kugapai. Aku bukan orang yang tepat. Aku mengenakan gaun merah murah dan aku suka dengan sepasang sepatu perak karena ibuku memakainya di hari pernikahannya. Aku tidak memerlukan barang-barang desainer. Dan KAU adalah seorang perancang, Sehun."

Sehun meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia mendorongku ke dinding dan mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan dinding di samping kepalaku. "Aku bukan desainer. Tanamkan itu di kepalamu. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku begitu ingin menyentuh mu hingga terasa menyakitkan seperti sebuah siksaan tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau… kau terlalu sempurna dan tak tersentuh. Dan pada akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

Hatiku berdebar menyakitkan. Kesedihan di matanya bukan sesuatu yang mampuku lihat dari luar. Aku bisa melihat emosi di kedalaman mata perak itu. Dahinya berkerut seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau menyentuhku? Mungkin aku bukan tak tersentuh. Mungkin aku sudah tercemar." Tubuhku tak tersentuh tetapi menatap ke mata Sehun, aku ingin mengurangi sakitnya. Aku tidak ingin dia menjaga jarak dariku. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Wajah tampannya tidak seharusnya terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Dia menjalankan jarinya menelusuri sisi wajahku dan menelusuri lekuk telingaku kemudian dia menggosokkan ibu jarinya diatas daguku. "Aku sudah melakukannya dengan banyak gadis, Jongin. Dan percayalah, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sempurna sepertimu. Tatapan polosmu berteriak padaku. Aku ingin membuka setiap inci pakaianmu dan mengubur diriku di dalam dirimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau melihatku melakukan hal itu lagi malam ini. Aku adalah bajingan. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Aku telah melihatnya malam ini. Dan aku melihatnya di malam yang lain juga. Dia melakukannya dengan banyak gadis, tapi dia tidak ingin menyentuhku. Dia pikir aku terlalu sempurna. Aku berada di atas awan dan dia ingin menjaga ku di sana. Mungkin dia harus seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengannya dan tidak memberinya sepotong hatiku. Dia sudah bersusah payah menjaga dirinya. Jika aku membiarkan dia memiliki tubuhku, dia bisa saja menyakitiku dengan cara yang tidak pernah terbayangkan.

Pertahanan diriku akan runtuh.

"Oke," kataku. Aku tidak akan berdebat. Ini benar. "Bisakah kita setidaknya berteman? Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Aku ingin berteman." Aku terdengar menyedihkan. Aku merasa sangat kesepian, aku membungkuk untuk memohon agar memiliki teman.

Dia menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan menjadi temanmu. Aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi temanmu, tapi aku harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat. Kau membuatku menginginkan hal-hal yang tak bisa ku miliki. Tubuhmu yang kecil dan manis terasa terlalu luar biasa jika berada di bawahku." Dia merendahkan suaranya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Dan rasa tubuhmu itu memabukkan. Aku memimpikan tentang hal itu. Aku berfantasi tentang hal itu. Aku tahu kau akan terasa sangat lezat di dalam… bagian… yang lainnya."

Aku bersandar padanya dan menutup mata saat napasnya terasa berat di telingaku. "Kita tidak bisa. Sialan. Kita tidak bisa. Teman, Jongin sayang. Hanya teman," bisiknya kemudian menjauh dariku dan berjalan menuju tangga. Aku bersandar ke dinding dan memperhatikannya pergi. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku mendesis akibat kata-kata dan kedekatannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada di bawah tangga sialan itu. Aku benci itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu kesini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjauh darimu. Aku ingin kau aman," katanya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Tangannya mencengkeram pagar di tangga sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia berdiri di sana satu menit lagi sebelum memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah pergi dan menaiki tangga. Ketika kudengar pintu tertutup aku merosot ke lantai.

"Oh, Sehun. Bagaimana kita bisa seperti ini? Aku butuh jarak," bisikku ke ruangan kosong. Aku harus menemukan orang lain sebagai fokus baruku. Seseorang yang bukan Sehun. Seseorang yang bersedia. Itu satu-satunya caraku agar tidak jatuh terlalu jauh. Sehun sangat berbahaya untuk hatiku. Jika kami akan menjadi teman maka aku harus menemukan orang lain untuk memusatkan perhatianku. Secepatnya.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	10. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 10

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chaper 10**

Victoria tidak senang aku pindah ke ruang makan. Dia ingin aku di lapangan. Dia juga ingin aku mengawasi Yuri. Menurut Yuri, dia tidak bersama Ravi lagi. Dia bertemu dengan Ravi untuk minum kopi karena Ravi menelponnya dua puluh kali sore itu. Dia bilang padanya jika dia hanya menjadi rahasia kecil maka itu sudah berakhir. Ravi meminta dan memohon, tapi menolak untuk mengakui Yuri ke lingkaran pertemanannya maka Yuri mencampakkannya.

Aku begitu bangga.

Besok adalah hari liburku dan Yuri sudah datang mencariku untuk memastikan kami jadi ke _honky-tonk._

Tentu saja kami jadi. Aku butuh seorang pria, pria mana saja untuk mengeluarkan Sehun dari pikiranku.

Aku mengikuti Tao sepanjang hari. Dia melatihku. Dia menarik, tinggi, karismatik dan sangat _gay_. Para anggota klub tidak tahu ini sama sekali. Dia main mata dengan wanita tanpa malu-malu. Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya. Dia akan melihat kembali padaku dan mengedipkan mata ketika seseorang akan berbisik hal-hal nakal di telinganya. Pria itu seorang _playboy_ dan ahli dalam hal itu.

Setelah jam tugasnya selesai kami kembali ke ruang istirahat _staff_ dan menggantung celemek hitam panjang yang harus di pakai di atas seragam kami. "Kau akan jadi brilian, Jongin. Para pria menyukaimu dan para wanita terkesan olehmu. Tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu manis, tapi gadis dengan rambut pirang platinum seperti milikmu biasanya tidak bisa berjalan lurus tanpa cekikikan."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Begitukah? Aku tersinggung dengan komentar itu."

Tao memutar matanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjitak kepalaku. "Tidak, kau tidak tersinggung. Kau tahu, kau adalah gadis pirang nakal yang mengejutkan."

"Mulai mendekati pelayan baru, Tao?" Suara Mark yang familiar bertanya. Tao memberinya senyum sombong.

"Kau tahu lebih baik dari itu. Aku punya rasa tertentu." Dia membiarkan suaranya memelan menjadi bisikan seksi saat matanya menelusuri ke tubuh bawah Mark.

Aku melirik Mark yang cemberut dengan tidak nyaman dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Tao bergabung denganku. "Senang membuat pria normal menggeliat." Dia berbisik di telingaku, lalu memukul pantatku dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Mark memutar matanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah Tao pergi. Sepertinya, dia menyadari pilihan seksual Tao.

"Apakah kau menikmati harimu?" Tanyanya sopan.

Aku menikmati hariku. Sangat. Itu pekerjaan yang jauh lebih mudah daripada berpanas-panasan di luar berurusan dengan para pria tua yang suka mengintai sepanjang hari. "Ya. Menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk memungkinkanku bekerja di sini."

Mark mengangguk. "Terima kasih kembali. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi merayakan promosimu dengan makanan Meksiko terbaik di pantai?"

Dia mengajakku keluar lagi. Aku harus pergi. Dia akan menjadi pengalih perhatian. Dia bukan tipe kelas pekerja yang aku cari tapi siapa bilang aku akan menikah dengannya dan melahirkan bayinya?

Sebuah gambaran dari Sehun berkelebat dalam pikiranku dan ekspresi tersiksanya tadi malam. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Jika dia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh pada apa yang dia katakan kemudian aku harus menjaga jarak aman dengannya. Aku tidak termasuk di dalam dunia itu.

"Mungkin lain kali saja? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam dan aku lelah."

Wajah Mark agak kecewa tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan punya masalah menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikan tempatku.

"Ada pesta malam ini di rumah Sehun, tapi aku rasa kau tahu itu," kata Mark, menyaksikan dengan cermat pada reaksiku. Aku tidak tahu tentang pesta tapi kemudian Sehun tidak pernah memperingatkanku tentang itu.

"Aku bisa tidur melaluinya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Itu bohong. Aku tidak akan tidur sampai orang terakhir berderap menaiki tangga.

"Bagaimana jika aku datang? Bisakah kau menghabiskan sedikit waktu denganku sebelum kau tidur?"

Mark bersikeras. Aku akan mengizinkannya. Aku mulai berkata tidak ketika aku sadar bahwa Sehun akan meniduri beberapa gadis malam ini. Dia akan membawanya ke tempat tidur dan membuat mereka merasakan hal-hal yang tidak akan mungkin untuk aku rasakan. Aku memang butuh pengalih perhatian. Dia mungkin akan sudah memiliki wanita di pangkuannya begitu aku tiba di rumah.

"Kau dan Sehun tampaknya tidak begitu dekat. Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sedikit di luar ke tepi pantai? Aku tidak tahu apakah itu ide yang baik bagimu untuk berada di rumah di mana ia bisa melihatmu."

Mark mengangguk. "Oke. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan, Jongin," katanya mengamatiku lekat-lekat.

Aku menunggu.

"Mengapa begitu? Sampai malam itu di rumahnya, Sehun dan aku berteman. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Dalam lingkungan yang sama. Tidak pernah punya masalah sedikitpun. Apa yang memicunya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

Bagaimana aku menjawab itu? Tidak, karena dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu dan lebih aman untuk hatiku jika kita tetap hanya berteman?

"Kami berteman. Dia protektif."

Mark mengangguk pelan tapi aku tahu dia tidak percaya padaku. "Aku tidak keberatan bersaing. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang aku hadapi."

Dia tidak menghadapi apa-apa karena Sehun dan aku hanya akan berteman. Aku tidak mencari seorang pria dalam kelompok itu. "Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kelompokmu. Aku tidak berniat untuk berkencan serius dengan siapa pun yang merupakan bagian dari lingkaran elitmu."

Aku tidak menunggunya untuk mendebat. Sebaliknya, aku berjalan memutarinya dan keluar pintu. Aku harus pulang sebelum pesta jadi terlalu liar. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sehun diselimuti oleh beberapa gadis.

Itu bukan kekacauan yang liar. Itu hanya sekitar dua puluh orang. Aku berjalan melewati beberapa dari mereka dalam perjalanan ke dapur. Beberapa dari mereka sedang menyiapkan minuman dan aku tersenyum pada mereka sebelum melangkah ke dapur dan kemudian ke kamar belakangku.

Jika teman-temannya tidak tahu aku tidur di bawah tangga, mereka tahu sekarang. Aku mengganti seragamku dan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun biru es untuk di pakai. Kakiku sakit karena berjalan sepanjang hari jadi aku akan bertelanjang kaki. Aku mendorong koperku kembali ke bawah tangga dan melangkah ke dapur untuk bertatap muka dengan Sehun. Dia bersandar pada pintu yang menuju ke dapur dengan lengan disilangkan di atas dada dan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Aku bertanya ketika dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mark di sini," jawabnya.

"Terakhir kali aku periksa dia adalah temanmu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan matanya mengamati tubuhku dengan cepat. "Tidak. Dia tidak kesini untukku. Dia datang untuk orang lain."

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di bawah payudaraku dan mengambil pose defensif yang sama. "Mungkin. Apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan teman-temanmu yang tertarik padaku?"

"Dia tidak cukup baik. Dia brengsek. Dia seharusnya tidak bisa menyentuhmu," kata Sehun dengan nada marah yang keras.

Mungkin dia seperti itu. Aku meragukannya tapi itu mungkin. Itu tidak penting. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Mark menyentuhku. Kedekatannya tidak membuat perutku bergejolak dan rasa sakit di antara kakiku mulai terasa.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Mark seperti itu. Dia adalah bosku dan mungkin teman. Itu saja."

Sehun melarikan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan cincin perak polos di ibu jarinya tertangkap mataku. Aku belum pernah melihat dia memakainya sebelumnya. Siapa yang telah memberikan itu kepadanya?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sementara orang-orang akan naik dan turun tangga. Itu membuatku terjaga. Daripada duduk di kamar sendirian bertanya-tanya siapa yang kau tiduri di atas sana malam ini, kupikir aku akan mengobrol dengan Mark di pantai. Memiliki percakapan dengan seseorang. Aku butuh teman."

Sehun tersentak seolah aku memukulnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengobrol di luar dengan Mark."

Ini konyol. " _Well_ , mungkin aku tidak ingin kau meniduri seorang gadis tapi kau akan melakukannya."

Sehun menarik diri dari pintu dan menuju ke arahku mendorongku ke kamar kecilku sampai kami berdua di dalam. Satu inci lagi dan aku akan jatuh ke belakang ke tempat tidur. "Aku tidak ingin meniduri siapa pun malam ini." Dia berhenti kemudian menyeringai, "Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Biar aku perjelas, aku tidak ingin meniduri siapa pun di luar ruangan ini. Tinggalah di sini dan bicaralah denganku. Aku akan bicara. Aku bilang kita bisa menjadi teman. Kau tidak perlu Mark sebagai teman."

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di dadanya untuk mendorong dia ke belakang tapi aku tidak bisa membuat diriku melakukannya setelah aku menaruh tanganku pada dirinya. "Kau tidak pernah berbicara denganku. Aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah dan kau menjauh."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang. Kita berteman. Aku akan bicara dan aku tidak akan pergi. _Just Please_ , tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling persegi panjang mungil yang nyaris tidak punya ruang untuk tempat tidurku. "Tidak ada banyak ruang di sini," kataku sambil melirik ke arahnya dan memaksa tanganku untuk tetap menapak di dadanya dan tidak meraup kemeja nyamannya yang pas ke dalam tanganku dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kita bisa duduk di tempat tidur. Kita tidak bersentuhan. Hanya bicara. Seperti teman." Dia meyakinkanku.

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. Aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Selain itu, ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku tahu tentang dia.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur pada kepala tempat tidur dan bersandar. Aku menyilangkan kaki di bawahku.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bicara." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Sehun duduk ke tempat tidur dan bersandar ke dinding. Sebuah tawa yang dalam datang dari dadanya dan aku menyaksikan senyum yang nyata muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja memohon pada seorang wanita untuk duduk dan berbicara denganku."

Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak percaya.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" Aku bertanya, ingin dia yang memulainya. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa seolah-olah ini adalah interogasi. Aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku yang kutahu aku bisa menghujaninya dengan rasa ingin tahuku.

"Bagaimana kalau tentang bagaimana kau masih perawan pada usia sembilan belas?" Katanya, membalik cincin peraknya ke arahku.

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku masih perawan. Dia menyebutku polos malam itu. Apakah sejelas itu? "Siapa bilang aku masih perawan?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang paling kesal yang bisa aku kerahkan.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku tahu gadis perawan ketika aku menciumnya."

Aku bahkan tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini. Ini hanya akan membuat kenyataan bahwa aku masih perawan lebih jelas lagi.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Namanya Minho. Dia adalah pacar pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku, sesi bercumbu pertamaku, betapa lemahnya itu mungkin terjadi. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan mengklaim aku adalah satu-satunya untuk dia. Kemudian ibuku jatuh sakit. Aku tidak lagi punya waktu untuk kencan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Minho pada akhir pekan. Dia butuh keluar. Dia membutuhkan kebebasan untuk mendapatkan semacam hubungan dari orang lain. Jadi, aku membiarkan dia pergi. Setelah Minho aku tidak punya waktu untuk kencan dengan orang lain."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Dia tidak menemanimu ketika ibumu sakit?"

Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Jika orang lain menunjukkan apa yang sudah kuketahui itu akan sulit untuk tidak memiliki perasaan marah pada Minho. Aku sudah lama memaafkannya. Aku menerimanya. Aku tidak butuh kepahitan terhadapnya menyelinap masuk sekarang. Apa gunanya?

"Kami masih muda dulu. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya berpikir dia mencintaiku. Sesederhana itu."

Sehun mendesah. "Kau memang masih muda."

Aku tidak yakin aku menyukai nada dalam suaranya ketika dia mengatakan itu. "Aku sembilan belas, Sehun. Aku sudah mengurus ibuku selama tiga tahun dan menguburkannya tanpa bantuan dari ayahku. Percayalah, aku merasa berumur empat puluh hampir setiap hari."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi tanganku dengan tangannya. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu sendiri."

Tidak, aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku mencintai ibuku. Dia layak mendapatkan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang dia dapatkan. Satu-satunya hal yang meringankan rasa sakit itu adalah mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Ibu dan Valerie bersama-sama sekarang. Mereka saling memiliki.

Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang kisahku lagi. Aku ingin tahu sesuatu tentang Sehun.

"Apa kau memiliki pekerjaan?" Tanyaku.

Sehun tertawa dan meremas tanganku tapi tidak membiarkannya lepas. "Apa kau percaya setiap orang harus memiliki pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku selalu berpikir orang punya pekerjaan pada sesuatu. Dia harus memiliki beberapa tujuan. Bahkan jika dia tidak membutuhkan uang.

"Ketika aku lulus kuliah aku punya cukup uang di bank untuk menjalani sisa hidupku tanpa pekerjaan, berkat ayahku." Dia melihat ke arahku dengan mata sendu seksi berbulu mata hitam tebal.

"Setelah beberapa minggu tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berpesta aku sadar aku butuh kehidupan. Jadi aku mulai bermain-main dengan pasar saham. Ternyata, aku cukup bagus dalam hal itu. Angka-angka selalu menjadi keahlianku. Aku juga menyumbangkan dukungan keuangan untuk _Habitat for Humanity_. Beberapa bulan dari tahun ini aku jadi lebih lihai dan bekerja di rumah. Pada musim panas aku libur dari segala sesuatu sebisaku, datang ke sini dan bersantai."

Aku tidak menyangka.

" _Shock_ di wajahmu sedikit menghina," kata Sehun dengan irama menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka dengan jawaban itu," jawabku jujur.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan memindahkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Aku ingin menggapai dan meraihnya dan menggenggamnya tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Dia sudah selesai menyentuhku.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanyaku.

Sehun menyeringai. "Terlalu tua untuk berada di ruangan ini denganmu dan terlalu sangat tua untuk memiliki pikiran tentangmu."

Dia berada di awal dua puluhan. Pasti. Dia tidak tampak lebih tua.

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku sembilan belas. Aku akan dua puluh dalam enam bulan. Aku bukan bayi. "

"Tidak Jongin manis, kau sudah pasti bukan bayi. Aku dua puluh empat dan letih. Hidupku tidak normal dan karena itu aku memiliki beberapa kekacauan serius. Aku sudah bilang ada hal-hal yang kau tidak tahu. Membiarkan diri untuk menyentuhmu akan salah."

Dia hanya lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Itu tidak terlalu buruk. Dia memberikan uang kepada _Habitat for Humanity_ dan bahkan melakukan pekerjaan dirumah? Dia akan jadi seburuk apa? Dia memiliki hati. Dia membiarkanku tinggal di sini ketika menginginkan tidak lebih dari membuatku berkemas.

"Kupikir kau meremehkan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kulihat di dalam dirimu adalah istimewa."

Sehun merapatkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng. "Kau tidak melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak tahu semua yang telah aku lakukan."

"Mungkin," jawabku, mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan. "Tapi apa yang sudah kulihat sedikit adalah tidak semuanya buruk. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin saja ada lapisan lain bagimu."

Sehun mengangkat matanya untuk bertemu mataku. Aku ingin meringkuk di pangkuannya dan hanya menatap mata itu selama berjam-jam. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kemudian menutupnya… tapi tidak sebelum aku melihat sesuatu yang perak di mulutnya.

Aku menarik lututku di bawahku dan bergerak mendekatinya. "Apa yang ada dalam mulutmu?" Aku bertanya, mempelajari bibirnya dan menunggu dia untuk membuka lagi.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan perlahan-lahan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Itu ditindik dengan barbel perak.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanyaku, mempelajari lidahnya dari dekat. Aku belum pernah melihat orang dengan lidah ditindik sebelumnya. Dia menarik lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulut dan menyeringai.

"Tidak."

Aku ingat tato di punggungnya di malam dia sedang berhubungan seks dengan gadis itu. "Tato apa yang di punggung?"

"Seekor elang di punggung bawah dengan sayapnya yang melebar dan lambang _Slacker Demon_. Ketika aku berumur tujuh belas tahun ayahku membawaku ke konser di LA dan setelah itu dia membawaku untuk mendapatkan tato pertamaku. Dia ingin band-nya dicap di tubuhku. Setiap anggota _Slacker Demon_ punya satu di tempat yang sama persis. Tepat di belakang bahu kiri mereka. Ayah sedang di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan malam itu tapi masih jadi memori yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu tumbuh dewasa dengannya. Tapi setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia akan menambah tato atau tindikan lagi di tubuhku."

Dia punya tindikan lain? Aku mengamati wajahnya dan kemudian membiarkan mataku jatuh ke dadanya. Sebuah tawa rendah mengejutkanku dan aku sadar aku telah tertangkap basah mencari.

"Tidak ada tindikan di sana, Jongin manis. Yang lain ada di telingaku. Aku menahan laju tindikan dan tato ketika aku berumur sembilan belas."

Ayahnya ditutupi tato dan tindikan seperti sisa personil _Slacker Demon_ yang lain. Apakah itu sesuatu yang Sehun tidak ingin lakukan? Apa ayahnya memaksanya?

"Apa yang aku katakan hingga membuatmu mengerutkan kening?" Tanyanya, meluncurkan satu jarinya di bawah daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku sehingga aku menatapnya.

Aku tidak ingin menjawab ini dengan jujur. Aku sedang menikmati waktu kami bersama-sama. Aku tahu kalau aku terlalu cepat menggali terlalu dalam dia akan lari. "Ketika kau menciumku tadi malam aku tidak merasakan barbel perak ini."

Kelopak mata Sehun diturunkan dan dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Karena aku tidak memakainya."

Dia memakainya sekarang.

"Ketika kau, eh, mencium seseorang dengan itu dapatkah mereka merasakannya?"

Sehun menarik napas tajam dan mulutnya bergerak lebih dekat denganku. "Jongin, suruh aku pergi. _Please._ "

Jika dia hendak menciumku kemudian aku tidak akan menceritakan apa pun kesenangannya. Aku ingin dia di sini. Aku juga ingin menciumnya dengan benda itu di mulutnya.

"Kau akan merasakannya. Di manapun aku ingin menciummu, kau akan merasakannya. Dan kau akan menikmatinya," dia berbisik di telingaku sebelum menekan ciuman ke bahuku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Apakah dia menciumku?

"Apakah kau… kau akan menciumku lagi?" Tanyaku terengah-engah saat dia menempelkan hidungnya ke leherku dan menghirup.

"Aku ingin. Aku begitu sangat menginginkannya tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi baik," gumamnya di kulitku.

"Bisakah kau tidak baik hanya untuk satu ciuman? _Please_?" Tanyaku, bergeser lebih dekat kepadanya. Aku akan berada di pangkuannya segera.

"Jongin manis, begitu sangat manis," katanya saat bibirnya menyentuh lekukan leher dan bahuku. Jika dia terus begini aku akan mulai mengemis.

Lidahnya keluar dan membelai cepat pada kulit lembut di leherku saat dia menjejaki ciuman di sepanjang rahangku sampai mulutnya melayang di atas mulutku. Aku mulai memohon lagi tapi dia menekan satu ciuman lembut ke bibirku dan itu menghentikanku. Lalu dia menariknya kembali tetapi hanya satu inci. Napasnya yang hangat masih terasa dibibirku.

"Jongin, aku bukan pria romantis. Aku tidak mencium dan berpelukan. Ini semua tentang seks bagiku. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang mencium dan memeluk. Bukan aku. Aku hanya melakukan seks, _baby_. Kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk orang sepertiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangkal diriku untuk sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Tapi kau terlalu manis. Kali ini aku harus mengatakan tidak pada diri sendiri."

Saat kata-katanya masuk ketelingaku aku merintih akan suara erotis dari kata-kata nakalnya yang terlontar dari lidahnya. Itu tidak sampai dia berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu, aku menyadari bahwa dia akan pergi dariku. Lagi. Meninggalkanku seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa bicara lagi. Tidak malam ini. Tidak sendirian di sini bersamamu." Kesedihan dalam suaranya membuat hatiku terluka sedikit. Lalu dia pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengerang frustasi. Mengapa aku membiarkan dia di sini? Permainan konflik emosi yang dia mainkan ini bukan levelku. Aku bertanya-tanya ke mana dia akan pergi sekarang. Ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang akan dia cium. Satu gadis yang tidak masalah dia cium jika mereka memohon.

Hentakan orang-orang yang naik tangga berderak di atas kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa tidur untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini dan Mark menungguku. Tidak ada alasan untuk membatalkan pertemuan dengannya. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengannya tapi aku setidaknya bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa mengobrol di pantai.

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Punggung Chanyeol menghadapku dan dia menekan seorang gadis di meja dapur. Tangannya terbelit di rambut ikal liar coklat Chanyeol. Mereka tampak sangat sibuk. Aku diam-diam keluar ke pintu belakang berharap aku tidak berjalan melewati setiap sesi bercumbu lainnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan muncul." Suara Mark muncul dari kegelapan.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat dia bersandar di pagar mengawasiku. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak datang ke sini dulu dan membiarkan dia tahu aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatur untuk membuat keputusan yang bijaksana di mana Sehun terlibat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku teralihkan." Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan.

"Aku melihat Sehun keluar dari pojokan kecil yang dia punya untukmu di belakang sana," jawabnya.

Aku menggigit bibir dan mengangguk. Aku ketahuan. Mungkin juga mengakui kesalahan.

"Dia tidak tinggal lama. Apakah itu kunjungan ramah tamah atau dia mengusirmu?"

Itu… itu adalah kunjungan yang menyenangkan. Kami melakukan pembicaraan. Sampai aku memintanya untuk menciumku itu sudah menyenangkan. Aku menikmati saat bersamanya. "Hanya mengobrol," aku menjelaskan.

Mark tertawa keras dan menggeleng. "Mengapa aku tidak percaya itu?"

 _Karena dia pintar._ Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kita masih jadi jalan-jalan ke pantai?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku lelah. Aku datang ke sini untuk menghirup udara segar dan berharap menemukanmu untuk menjelaskan."

Mark memberiku senyum kecewa dan menjauh dari pagar. " _Well,_ baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengemis."

"Aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu begitu," jawabku.

Dia berjalan kembali menuju pintu dan aku menunggu sampai dia kembali ke dalam sebelum bernapas lega. Itu tidak begitu buruk.

Mungkin sekarang dia akan agak mundur. Sampai aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ketertarikan yang aku miliki ini untuk Sehun, aku tidak butuh orang lain yang membuatku lebih bingung.

Aku memberikannya waktu beberapa menit lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol tidak lagi di bar dengan gadis itu. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih terpencil rupanya. Aku mulai menuju ke pintu dapur ketika Sehun masuk ke dapur diikuti oleh gadis berambut coklat yang cekikikan. Dia menggantung di lengan Sehun dan bertindak seperti dia tidak bisa terus berjalan. Entah itu dari alkohol atau hak sepatu enam inci yang dia pakai.

"Tapi kau bilang." Dia meracau dan mencium lengan dimana dia menempel. Yep dia mabuk.

Mata Sehun bertemu mataku. Sehun akan mencium gadis itu malam ini. Dia bahkan tidak harus mengemis. Dia juga akan terasa seperti bir. Apakah itu sebuah rangsangan untuknya?

"Aku akan melepas celanaku di sini jika kau mau," katanya, bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa mereka tidak sendirian.

"Hyuna, aku sudah bilang tidak. Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Sehun tanpa berpaling dariku. Sehun menolaknya. Dan dia ingin aku tahu.

"Itu akan nakal," katanya keras kemudian tiba-tiba meledak tawa yang lain.

"Tidak, itu menyebalkan. Kau mabuk dan cekikikanmu membuatku sakit kepala," jawabnya. Matanya masih belum meninggalkanku.

Aku menjatuhkan mataku dan mulai ke pintu dapur ketika Hyuna akhirnya melihatku. "Hei, gadis itu akan mencuri makananmu," bisiknya keras.

Wajahku memerah. Sial. Mengapa hal itu mempermalukanku? Aku jadi konyol. Dia mabuk berat. Siapa yang peduli apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Dia tinggal di sini; dia bisa memiliki apa pun yang dia inginkan," jawab Sehun.

Kepalaku tersentak dan matanya tidak meninggalkanku.

"Dia tinggal di sini?" Tanya gadis itu.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya dan memutuskan satu saksi kami tidak akan mengingat ini di pagi hari. "Jangan biarkan dia berbohong padamu. Aku tamu tak diharapkan yang tinggal di bawah tangganya. Aku menginginkan beberapa hal dan dia terus mengatakan tidak padaku."

Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. 1-0 untukku.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	11. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 11

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 11**

Aku menghabiskan sandwich selai kacang terakhirku dan membersihkan remah-remahnya dari pangkuanku. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi ke toko makanan dan membeli makanan baru. Sandwich selai kacang ini sudah hampir kadaluarsa.

Aku libur hari ini dan bingung mau mengerjakan apa. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur memikirkan Sehun dan betapa bodohnya aku malam itu. Apa yang dilakukannya untuk meyakinkanku kalau dia hanya ingin berteman denganku? Dia mengucapkan itu padaku lebih dari sekali. Aku harus berhenti berupaya agar dia melihatku lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku melakukan itu tadi malam. Seharusnya itu tidak kulakukan. Dia tidak ingin menciumku. Aku bahkan tidak percaya aku memohon padanya untuk menciumku.

Aku membuka pintu _pantry_ dan melangkah ke dalam dapur. Wangi dari _bacon_ menyeruak di hidungku dan jika saja bukan Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor hanya dengan celana piyamanya saja, aku pasti sudah menikmati aroma kelezatan ini. Pemandangan indah dari punggung telanjang Sehhn sudah mengusir aroma _bacon._

Dia menoleh dari bahunya dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi. Hari ini pasti hari liburmu."

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri disana memikirkan apa yang seorang teman seharusnya katakan. Aku tidak mau mematahkan aturannya lagi. Aku akan mengikuti aturannya. Lagi pula aku akan segera pergi dari sini.

"Baunya harum," balasku.

"Keluarkan dua piring. Aku membuat _bacon_ yang paling enak."

Sekarang aku berharap aku tidak memakan sandwich selai kacang tadi. "Aku sudah makan, tapi terimakasih sebelumnya."

Sehun menurunkan garpunya dan berpaling menghadapku. "Bagaimana bisa kau sudah makan? Kau baru saja bangun."

"Aku menyimpan selai kacang dan roti di kamarku. Aku baru saja makan itu sebelum aku kesini."

Dahi Sehun berkerut mencerna kata-kataku. "Kenapa kau menyimpan selai kacang dan roti di kamarmu?"

Karena aku tidak ingin teman-temannya yang banyak itu menghabiskan makananku. Tapi, tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu. "Ini bukan dapurku. Aku menyimpan semua barang-barangku di kamarku."

Tubuh Sehun menegang dan aku berpikir apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku yang membuatnya marah. "Apa kau memberitahuku bahwa kau hanya makan roti dan selai kacang saat kau berada disini? Begitu? Kau membelinya dan menyimpannya di kamarmu dan hanya itu yang kau makan?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin kenapa hal ini dipermasalahkan.

Sehun memukul tangannya ke atas meja dapur dan membalikkan wajahnya ke arah _bacon_ sambil memaki pelan.

"Kemasi semua barang-barangmu dan pindah keatas. Ambil kamar mana saja di _hall_ sebelah kiri. Buang selai kacang sialan itu dan makan apapun yang kau ingin makan di dapur ini."

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak yakin dari mana datangnya reaksi ini.

"Jongin, jika kau ingin tinggal di sini, cepat pindahkan pantatmu ke atas sekarang. Lalu turun ke bawah sini dan makan sesuatu dari lemari es ku sambil aku lihat."

Dia marah. Padaku?

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pindah ke atas?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Sehun menjatuhkan potongan terakhir _bacon_ nya ke atas kertas tissue dan mematikan kompor gas sebelum menoleh ke arahku.

"Karena aku ingin kau pindah. Aku benci tidur di atas tempat tidurku di malam hari dan memikirkan mu yang tidur di bawah tangga. Sekarang aku punya bayangan kalau kau memakan sandwich selai kacang sialan itu sendirian di sana dan aku tidak tahan lagi."

 _Okay_. Jadi, dia memang peduli padaku, dalam kapasitas tertentu.

Aku tidak membantahnya. Aku kembali ke kamarku di bawah tangga dan menarik koper ku dari bawah tempat tidurku. Selai kacangku ada di dalamnya. Aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan botol selai yang hampir kosong dan tas roti berisi empat helai roti yang tersisa. Aku akan meninggalkan ini di dapur dan kemudian mencari kamar. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang. Kamar ini telah menjadi tempat aman bagiku. Pindah ke atas membuatku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku tidak akan sendiri lagi di atas sana.

Sembari melangkah keluar dari _pantry_ aku meletakkan selai kacang dan roti di atas meja dapur. Aku menuju ke _hall_ tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun. Dia sedang berdiri di _bar_ sambil memegang ujung meja dengan kencang seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memukul apapun. Apa dia berpikir untuk melemparku kembali ke dalam _pantry_? Aku tidak keberatan tinggal di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak harus pindah ke atas. Aku menyukai kamar itu." Aku menjelaskan dan melihatnya semakin mengencangkan pegangannya di meja _bar._

"Kau berhak tinggal di salah satu kamar di atas. Kau tidak berhak tinggal di bawah tangga. Tidak pernah."

Dia ingin aku pindah ke atas. Aku hanya tidak mengerti perubahan hatinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau memberitahuku kamar mana yang harus kuambil? Aku merasa tidak berhak untuk memilih salah satunya. Ini bukan rumahku."

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pegangan mautnya di meja dan berpaling menatapku. "Kamar-kamar di sebelah kiri semuanya kamar tamu. Ada 3. Aku rasa kau akan menyukai pemandangan dari kamar yang terakhir. Kamar itu langsung menghadap ke arah laut. Kamar yang di tengah bernuansa putih dengan aksen _pink_ pucat. Kamar itu mengingatkan aku akan dirimu. Jadi, terserah padamu. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih. Pilih dan turun kembali ke sini dan makan."

Dia kembali ingin aku makan.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku baru saja makan…"

"Jika kau berkata kau makan selai kacang sialan itu lagi aku akan melemparkannya ke tembok." Dia berhenti dan mengambil napas panjang. " _Please,_ Jongin. Makanlah sesuatu untukku."

Seperti setiap perempuan di planet ini yang tidak dapat menolak permintaan Sehun. Aku mengangguk dan menuju ke atas. Aku akan memilih kamarku.

Kamar pertama tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Kamar itu berwarna gelap dengan pemandangan langsung ke halaman depan. Belum lagi itu adalah kamar terdekat dari tangga dan pasti suara bising dari pesta masih akan terdengar. Aku melangkah ke kamar berikutnya dan terlihat ranjang ukuran king ditutup sprei renda putih dan bantal-bantal cantik berwarna pink. Lampu gantung berwarna _pink_ tergantung indah dari plafon. Benar-benar cantik. Tidak seperti yang aku harapkan akan kutemui di rumah Sehun. Tapi, ibunya tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku buka pintu terakhir di _hall_ sebelah kiri. Ada sebuah jendela yang sangat besar memanjang dari lantai sampai ke plafon, dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah dari lautan. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Warna biru pucat dan hijau yang mendominasi kamar dipercantik dengan ranjang ukuran _king_ yang terbuat dari kayu apung. Setidaknya _headboard_ dan _footboard_ nya terlihat seperti itu. Aku menyukainya. Tidak. Lupakan itu. Aku jatuh cinta pada kamar ini. Aku meletakkan tasku dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi pribadi. Kamar mandinya sangat besar dengan handuk putih dan sabun-sabun mandi yang mahal yang menghiasi meja marmer putih. Ada sedikit warna biru dan hijau tetapi warna utamanya adalah putih.

Bak mandinya berbentuk bulat dengan _spray jet_ di dalamnya. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya tapi aku tahu kalau ini adalah _Jacuzzi._ Mungkin aku salah masuk kamar. Tidak mungkin ini adalah kamar tamu. Aku pasti menginginkan kamar ini apabila aku tinggal di rumah ini.

Akan tetapi, ini adalah kamar terakhir di sebelah kiri _hall_. Ini pasti kamar yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku akan menemui Sehun dan mengatakan kalau aku memilih kamar ini dan apabila bukan ini maksudnya, dia pasti akan memberitahuku. Aku meletakkan tasku di dinding di belakang pintu dan kembali turun ke bawah.

Sehun sedang duduk dimeja pantry dengan sepiring _bacon_ dan telur orak arik saat aku masuk ke dalam dapur. Matanya langsung menatapku.

"Apa kau sudah memilih kamar?" Dia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan memutar untuk berdiri di ujung sebelah meja. "Iya. Aku pikir begitu. Kamar yang kau bilang mempunyai pemandangan indah itu… berwarna hijau dan biru?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Iya. Benar sekali."

"Dan kau setuju kalau aku tinggal di kamar itu? Kamar itu indah sekali. Aku pasti menginginkan kamar itu kalau ini adalah rumahku."

Senyum Sehun melebar. "Kau belum melihat kamarku."

Kamarnya pasti lebih bagus lagi. "Apakah kamarmu ada di lantai yang sama?"

Sehun mengambil sepotong bacon. "Tidak, kamarku ada di lantai paling atas."

"Maksudmu kamar dengan semua jendela-jendela itu? Satu-satu nya kamar paling besar?" Lantai paling atas seperti terbuat dari kaca kalau dilihat dari luar. Aku selalu berpikir kalau itu hanya sebuah ilusi atau itu adalah beberapa kamar.

Sehun menganguk, "Yep."

Aku ingin sekali melihat kamarnya. Tapi dia tidak menawarkan sehingga aku tidak berani bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah menata barangmu?" Dia bertanya, lalu menggigit potongan _bacon_ nya.

"Belum, aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu sebelum aku menatanya. Mungkin lebih baik aku tetap menyimpannya di dalam tasku. Akhir minggu depan aku harus siap-siap untuk pindah. Tip yang kudapat dari klub cukup besar dan aku sudah menyimpannya."

Sehun berhenti mengunyah dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah luar. Aku mengikuti pandangannya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali pantai yang kosong.

"Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau, Jongin."

Sejak kapan? Dia pernah berkata aku hanya mempunyai waktu sebulan. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Duduk di sampingku dan makan _bacon_ ini." Sehun menarik kursi di sampingnya dan menyuruhku duduk tanpa membantah. _Bacon_ nya tercium sangat lezat dan perutku siap untuk diisi makanan selain selai kacang.

Sehun meletakkan piring nya di depanku. "Makan."

Aku mengambil sepotong _bacon_ dan menggigitnya. Renyah dan sedikit berminyak seperti yang aku suka. Aku menghabiskannya dan Sehun menunjuk ke arah piring lagi. "Makan sepotong lagi."

Aku melawan rasa geliku melihat caranya memerintahku untuk makan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku mengambil sepotong _bacon_ lagi dan menikmati rasanya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Sehun bertanya setelah aku menelan makananku.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum tahu. Aku pikir aku akan mencari apartemen."

Otot leher Sehun mengencang dan tubuhnya kembali tegang. "Berhenti bicara tentang pindah dari sini, _okay_? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sini sebelum orang tua kita datang. Kau perlu bicara dengan ayahmu sebelum kau pergi dan memulai hidupmu sendiri. Itu tidak aman. Kau masih terlalu muda."

Saat ini aku benar-benar tertawa. Dia bersikap tidak masuk akal. "Aku tidak terlalu muda. Ada apa denganmu dan usiaku? Usiaku 19 tahun. Aku gadis dewasa. Aku bisa hidup aman sendirian. Lagi pula, aku bisa membidik objek yang bergerak lebih baik dari polisi kebanyakan. Aku sangat hebat dengan pistol. Jadi, hentikan pembicaraan tentang tidak aman dan umurku yang terlalu muda."

Sehun menautkan alisnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar mempunyai pistol?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku pikir Chanyeol hanya bersikap lucu. Kadang-kadang humornya suka melewati batas."

"Tidak. Aku menodongkan pistolku ke arahnya saat dia mengagetkan aku di malam pertama aku tiba di sini."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan bersandar di kursinya sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada bidangnya. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap melihat ke arahnya dan tidak melihat ke bawah.

"Aku akan suka sekali menyaksikan itu."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Itu adalah malam yang buruk buatku. Mengingat itu kembali bukanlah sesuatu yang kurencanakan untuk hari ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal di sini hanya karena kau masih muda. Aku percaya kalau kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, atau paling tidak itu seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku ingin kau di sini karena… aku suka kau di sini. Jangan pergi. Tunggulah sampai ayahmu datang. Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu. Setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan apa pun yang akan kau lakukan. Untuk saat ini, bagaimana kalau kau naik ke atas dan menyusun barang-barangmu? Pikirkan berapa banyak uang yang dapat kau simpan selama kau di sini. Apabila kau keluar dari sini, kau akan memiliki tabungan yang cukup banyak."

Dia menginginkan aku untuk tinggal. Senyum konyol tersungging di bibirku tidak bisa ku tahan. Aku akan tinggal dan dia benar soal aku bisa menghemat uangku. Saat ayah datang aku akan bicara dengannya dan setelah itu aku akan pergi dari sini. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi kalau Sehun ingin aku tinggal disini.

" _Okay._ Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh soal itu, terima kasih sebelumnya."

Sehun mengangguk dan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dengan sikunya bertumpu di meja. Pandangan abu-abunya tepat mengarah kepadaku. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi hal itu juga berarti pertemanan di antara kita harus tetap berlanjut."

Dia benar, tentu saja. Kami tinggal bersama dan berhubungan yang lebih dari teman tentu akan menyulitkan. Lagi pula, begitu musim panas ini selesai dia akan pindah ke rumahnya yang lain. Aku tidak ingin patah hati karena itu.

"Setuju." Aku menjawabnya. Bahunya tetap tegang dan tubuhnya tidak juga mengendur.

"Selain itu, kau juga harus mulai makan makanan di rumah ini saat kau berada di sini."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak akan. Aku bukan penjilat."

"Jongin, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibantah. Aku serius soal ini. Makan makananku di sini."

Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang dan berdiri. "Tidak. Aku akan membeli makananku sendiri dan memakannya. Aku bukan… Aku tidak seperti ayahku."

Sehun menggerutu dan dia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu? Kau tidur di kamar sempit di bawah tangga tanpa mengeluh. Kau merapihkan rumahku. Bahkan kau makan dengan tidak layak. Aku benar-benar sadar kalau kau tidak sama dengan ayahmu. Kau adalah tamu di rumahku dan aku ingin kau makan makanan dari dapurku dan bersikap apa adanya."

Ini akan menjadi persoalan besar. "Aku akan meletakkan makananku di dapur ini dan memakannya di sini. Apa kau setuju?"

"Jika yang kau beli adalah roti dan selai kacang, tidak akan! Aku ingin kau makan dengan layak."

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku saat Sehun meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Jongin, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau makan. Seungyeon berbelanja seminggu sekali dan menyediakan stok makanan di sini, beranggapan kalau aku akan menerima banyak tamu. Makanan di sini lebih dari cukup. _Please._ Makan. Makananku."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh harap itu.

"Apa kau menertawakanku?" Dia bertanya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

" _Yeah_. Sedikit." Aku mengakui.

"Apa itu berarti kau akan makan makananku?"

Aku menghela napas, "Hanya jika kau biarkan aku membayarmu per minggu."

Sehun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dan aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sehun bertanya dari belakangku.

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara denganmu. Aku akan memakan makananmu jika aku membayarmu sesuai dengan harga makanan itu. Itu kesepakatan yang akan aku setujui. Jadi, terserah kau, setuju atau tidak."

Sehun menggeram, " _Okay_ , baiklah. Kau boleh bayar."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku akan merapikan barang-barangku. Lalu aku akan mandi di _bath tub_ yang sangat besar itu, lalu… aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa sampai nanti malam."

Sehun terdiam. Lalu dia bertanya. "Nanti Malam? Dengan siapa?"

"Yuri," jawabku singkat.

"Yuri? _Cartgirl_ yang berkencan dengan Ravi?"

"Salah. _Cartgirl_ yang dulu pernah berkencan dengan Ravi. Dia telah berubah lebih dewasa dan dia bisa melewatinya. Malam ini kami akan pergi _honky-tonk._ Dan kami akan memillih pria keren berkemeja."

Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. Aku bergegas naik ke atas sambil berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga. Setelah sampai di kamar, aku menutup pintu, kututup mataku dan menghirup napas lega.

End for This Chapter.

 **sassy.chessy**


	12. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 12

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 12**

Aku mungkin tidak punya baju untuk ke pesta-pesta Sehun tapi aku memiliki segalanya untuk pergi ke _honky-tonk_. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku memakai rok jeans biruku. Roknya lebih pendek dari yang kuingat tapi itu masih sesuai. Terutama dengan sepatu _boot_ ku.

Sehun sudah pergi pagi tadi ketika aku sedang mandi dan dia belum kembali hingga saat ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kamarku terlarang untuk temannya jika dia mengadakan pesta disini. Aku tidak suka pemikiran tentang orang asing yang berhubungan seks di ranjangku. Aku tidak suka pemikiran tentang orang selain aku berhubungan seks di ranjang tempat dimana aku tidur. Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana menanyakan hal seperti ini.

Pergi sebelum Sehun kembali artinya aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Haruskah aku berencana mencuci spreiku saat aku pulang? Ide itu membuatku ngeri. Ketika kakiku menyentuh anak tangga terbawah, pintu depan mengayun terbuka dan Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ketika tatapannya menemukanku dia membeku dan perlahan menelusuri penampilanku. Aku tidak berpakaian untuk membuat teman-temannya terkesan tetapi ada sebuah kelompok lain di luar sana, yang dimana mungkin, aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian.

"Wow." Dia bergumam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara menanyakan apakah ada orang asing yang berhubungan seks di ranjangku.

"Kau, uh, mengenakan baju itu untuk _clubbing_?" Tanyanya.

"Ini disebut _honky-tonking_. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah hal yang sangat berbeda." Aku mengkoreksinya.

Sehun menjalarkan tangannya ke rambut pendeknya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar seperti diantara agak frustasi dan agak geli. Jika dia hendak mencemooh penampilanku aku mungkin akan melempar sepatu _boot_ ku padanya.

"Bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian malam ini? Aku tidak pernah ke _honky-tonking_ sebelumnya."

Apa? Apa aku baru saja mendengarnya dengan benar?

"Kau ingin pergi bersama kami?" Aku bertanya dalam kebingungan.

Sehun mengangguk dan matanya mengamati tubuhku sekali lagi. " _Yeah_ , aku ingin ikut."

Kupikir dia bisa ikut juga. Jika kami berteman maka kami seharusnya bisa bergaul bersama.

"Oke. Jika kau ingin ikut. Kita harus berangkat dalam sepuluh menit. Yuri ingin aku menjemputnya."

"Aku akan siap dalam lima menit," katanya dan melompati dua anak tangga secara bersamaan.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku sangka. Terasa aneh.

 **xxxxx**

Tujuh menit kemudian, Sehun turun dari tangga dan memakai _jeans_ yang nyaman dan kaus hitam ketat dengan tulisan _Slacker Demon_ pada bagian depan yang dicetak dengan tulisan gotik berwarna putih. Emblem yang terdapat di pundaknya juga menghiasi kausnya. Cincin perak di ibu jarinya juga dikenakan di tangannya lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya, sejak aku bertemu dengannya, dia punya beberapa jenis anting bulat kecil di telinganya. Dia makin terlihat lebih seperti anak penyanyi _rock_ kelas dunia dari sebelumnya. Bulu mata hitamnya membuat seolah dia memakai eyeliner secara permanen dan itu hanya semakin menambahkan efek yang ada.

Ketika mataku kembali ke wajahnya dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memperlihatkan sekilas barbel peraknya padaku dan kemudian berkedip. "Kupikir jika aku akan datang ke _honky-tonk_ sebagai pria yang memakai _boots_ dan topi _cowboy_ , aku perlu tetap berada pada akarku. _Rock and Roll_ ada di dalam darahku. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi orang lain."

Aku tertawa saat dia menyeringai padaku. "Kau akan terlihat tidak pada tempatnya malam ini, sama seperti saat aku berada di pesta-pestamu. Ini akan menyenangkan. Ayo, _rockstar_." Aku menggoda dan menuju ke pintu.

Sehun membukakan pintu dan mundur sehingga aku bisa keluar. Pria ini bisa menjadi aneh ketika dia menginginkannya. "Karena temanmu ingin berangkat bersama kita, kenapa kita tidak memakai salah satu mobilku saja? Kita semua akan lebih nyaman disana dari pada dengan trukmu."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. "Tapi kita semua akan muat jika memakai trukku."

Sehun menarik remote kecil dan salah satu pintu dari garasi untuk empat mobilnya terbuka. Sebuah _Range Rover_ hitam dengan pelek metalik dan cat sempurna yang mengkilap ada di tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa tidak setuju dengannya. Kami akan lebih nyaman dengan mobil ini.

"Ini luar biasa," ujarku.

"Apakah itu berarti kita bisa memakai mobilku? Aku agak keberatan berbagi tempat duduk dengan Yuri. Gadis itu suka menyentuh sesuatu tanpa ijin." Kata Rush.

Aku tersenyum, "Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Dia agak sedikit penggoda bukan?"

Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Menggoda adalah ciri khasnya."

"Oke. Baiklah. Kita akan memakai mobil keren Oh Sehun yang garang, jika dia memaksa."

Dia memberiku sebuah seringai congkak dan berjalan menuju garasi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dia membukakan pintu untukku, perlakuan yang manis sehingga hal ini terasa seperti kencan. Aku tidak ingin dia mengacaukan pikiranku. Aku telah ditekankan olehnya bahwa kami hanya sebatas teman. Dia harus memainkan permainannya dengan benar. "Apakah kau selalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk semua temanmu?" Tanyaku, berdiri disana menatapnya. Aku ingin dia melihat kekeliruan dari sikap sangat sopannya.

Senyum santainya hilang dan ekspresi serius mengambil alih wajahnya, "Tidak," jawabnya, melangkah kembali menuju pintu pengemudi. Aku merasa benar-benar seperti seorang yang brengsek. Seharusnya aku cukup mengatakan terima kasih saja dan mengabaikannya. Kenapa harus aku yang mengingatkannya pada aturannya sendiri?

Ketika kami berada di dalam _Range Rover_ , Sehu menyalakan mesin dan mengemudi tanpa berkata apapun. Aku benci kesunyiannya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas dan bahunya turun. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau benar. Aku hanya tidak punya teman wanita jadi aku tidak begitu pandai memilah apa yang harus aku lakukan dan apa yang tidak harus kulakukan."

"Jadi, kau membukakan pintu hanya untuk teman kencanmu? Itu hal yang sangat sopan yang kau lakukan. Ibumu telah membesarkanmu dengan baik."

Aku merasakan sengatan cemburu. Ada beberapa gadis di luar sana yang pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Sehun. Gadis yang diinginkannya untuk diajak berkencan dan menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Sebenarnya, tidak aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku… Kau… Kau terlihat seperti gadis yang layak untuk dibukakan pintunya. Itu yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu. Tapi aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Jika kita akan berteman aku harus membuat garis pembatas dan tetap berada di belakangnya."

Hatiku meluluh lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah membukakan pintunya untukku. Itu manis sekali."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kita harus menjemput Yuri di klub. Dia berada di kantor belakang _club house_ di tempat kursus golf. Dia harus bekerja hari ini. Dia akan mandi dan berpakaian disana."

Sehhn berbelok menuju ke _country club._ "Bagaimana kau dan Yuri bisa berteman?"

"Kami bekerja bersama suatu hari. Kupikir kami berdua sedang butuh teman. Dia ceria dan berjiwa bebas. Segala sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang buruk. Kau tidak mau menjadi seperti Yuri. Percayalah padaku."

Dia benar. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Yuri tapi dia begitu menyenangkan untuk diajak bergaul.

Aku duduk diam sementara Sehun menyibukkan diri dengan _sounds systems_ yang terlihat mahal dan rumit. Kami melalui perjalanan singkat dari rumahnya ke _country club._ " _Lips of An Angel_ " sebuah lagu milik Hinder mulai mengalun dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku hampir menduga akan mendengar lagu-lagu _Slacker Demon._

Ketika _Range Rover_ berhenti di samping kantor aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Yuri tidak akan mencari mobil ini. Dia mencari trukku.

Pintu kantor terbuka dan Yuri berjalan keluar mengenakan celana pendek kulit berwarna merah, _tank-top cut off_ warna putih, dan _boot_ kulit selutut berwarna putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan salah satu mobil Sehun?" Tanyanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Dia akan pergi bersama kita. Sehun ingin pergi ke _honky-tonky_ juga. Jadi…" Aku berhenti dan melihat ke _Range Rover_.

"Hal ini benar-benar akan menghambat dirimu untuk mendapatkan seorang pria. Aku cuma mengingatkan," pungkas Yuri saat dia menuruni tangga dan melihat cepat pada penampilanku. "Atau tidak. Kau terlihat seksi. Maksudku, aku tahu kau mengagumkan tapi kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan pakaian ini. Aku ingin punya _boots_ asli seorang _cowgirl_. Dimana kau membeli nya?"

Pujian nya manis. Aku sudah begitu lama tidak punya teman wanita. Ketika Kai meninggal teman-teman perempuan berangsur-angsur hilang dari hidupku. Seolah mereka tidak bisa berada didekatku tanpa mengenangnya. Minho menjadi satu-satunya temanku.

"Terimakasih, dan _boots_ ini, aku mendapatkannya saat Natal dua tahun lalu dari ibuku. _Boots_ ini miliknya. Aku menyukainya sejak dia membelinya dan setelah dia jatuh, setelah… dia jatuh sakit… dia memberikannya padaku."

Yuri mengerutkan dahi. "Ibumu sakit?"

Aku sedang tidak ingin menyulut kesedihan malam ini. Aku mengangguk dan memaksakan tersenyum cerah. " _Yeah_. Tapi itu kisah yang lain. Mari kita temukan para koboy kita."

Yuri balas tersenyum dan membuka pintu belakang _Range Rover_ disisiku. "Aku akan membiarkanmu berada di depan karena aku punya firasat kalau pengemudinya menginginkan seperti itu."

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menimpalinya sebelum Yuri melompat naik ke _Range Rover_ dan kemudian langsung menutup pintu. Aku naik ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedang menatapku. "Waktunya pergi untuk mendapatkan musik _country._ " Kataku padanya.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	13. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 13

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 13**

Yuri menunjukkan Sehun arah untuk menuju ke _honky-tonk_ (Jenis _bar_ yang menyediakan musik untuk para pelanggannya. Biasanya banyak ditemukan dibagian selatan dan barat daya Amerika Serikat) favoritnya. Untuk pergi kesana perlu menghabiskan waktu empat puluh menit dari Rosemary. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Satu-satunya pub di Rosemary yang merupakan _country club_ , dan itu bukanlah suatu tempat yang menghabiskan waktu yang sebentar untuk menuju kesana.

 _Bar_ itu sangat luas dan keseluruhannya terbuat dari papan kayu. Rupanya, tempat ini sangat terkenal. Mungkin karena didaerah ini tidak terlalu banyak ditemukan tempat semacam ini. Bir-bir terang yang berpijar menandakan hiasan dinding didalam dan diluar ruangan.

Lagu " _Gun Powder and Lead_ " milik Miranda Lambert berdentum keras melalui stereo saat kami melangkah masuk kedalam. "Mereka akan memulai _live_ musik sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Itu adalah waktu terbaik untuk berdansa. Kami memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemukan tempat yang bagus dan minum segelas _tequilla_ dengan sekali tegukan." Teriak Yuri ditengah hingar bingar _bar._

Aku tidak pernah meneguk _tequilla_. Bahkan bir sekalipun, aku tidak pernah. Tapi malam ini aku akan mencobanya. Aku ingin menjadi bebas. Menikmati malam ini. Sehun bergerak dibelakangku dan tangannya berada dipunggungku. Ini bukanlah posisi seorang teman… bukan?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menegurnya disini karena kalau begitu aku harus berteriak melawan suara musik yang berdentum keras. Sehun mengajak kami ke meja kosong yang berada jauh dari lantai dansa. Dia berdiri dan mempersilahkan aku duduk. Yuri masuk dan duduk diseberangku sedangkan Sehun duduk disebelahku. Yuri memberengut kepadanya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Sehu , menunduk kearah telingaku jadi dia tidak perlu berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku, melirik kearah Yuri untuk meminta bantuan. "Apa yang harus aku minum?"

Mata Yuri melebar lalu dia tertawa. "Kau tidak pernah minum sebelumnya, ya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku belum dewasa untuk bisa membeli alkohol untuk diriku sendiri. Kau?"

Dia menepuk tangannya. "Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Aku dua puluh satu tahun, setidaknya ID-ku menyatakan seperti itu."

Dia melempar pandangan kearah Sehun. "Kau harus membiarkannya pergi keluar. Aku akan mengajaknya ke _bar_."

Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia kembali menatapku. "Kau tidak pernah sekalipun meminum alkohol?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mencobanya malam ini." Aku meyakinkannya.

"Kau harus perlahan-lahan. Kau tidak memiliki toleransi yang cukup tinggi untuk itu." Dia meraih lengan pelayan. "Kami ingin menu."

Yuru meletakkan tangannya dipinggang. "Kenapa kau memesan makanan? Kita disini untuk minum dan berdansa dengan para koboi. Bukannya makan."

Sehun memutar kepala kearahnya jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti wajahnya tapi yang aku tahu bahunya menegang. "Dia tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Dia butuh makan terlebih dahulu atau dia akan membungkuk untuk memuntahkannya dan aku akan memarahimu selama dua jam."

Oh. Aku tidak ingin muntah. Tidak untuk itu.

Yuri memutar matanya dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun seakan Sehun adalah seorang idiot. "Terserah, _Daddy_ Sehun. Yang pasti aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa diminum dan memberikannya juga. Jadi suruh dia makan dengan cepat."

Pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa menu sebelum Yuri menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Sehun mengambilnya dan berbalik kearahku sambil membuka menu. "Pilih sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tidak usah memperdulikan kata-kata diva pemabuk itu, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin sakit.

"Kentang goreng keju kelihatannya enak."

Sehun mengangkat menunya dan pelayan kembali berlari kearah kami.

"Kentang goreng keju. Dua porsi dan segelas penuh air."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kami, Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihatku. "Jadi saat ini kau berada di _honky-tonk_. Apakah itu yang benar-benar kau harapkan? Karena jujur saja, bagiku musik ini sangat menyakitkan."

Sambil tersenyum, aku mengangkat bahu dan melihat sekelilingku. Ada beberapa orang pria yang memakai topi koboi lalu beberapa lainnya hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Beberapa memakai gesper besar tapi keseluruhan terlihat seperti orang-orang dari kampung halamanku.

"Aku baru disini dan aku belum mabuk ataupun menari, jadi aku akan memberitahumu setelah itu terjadi."

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau ingin menari?"

Aku ingin menari tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Aku tahu bagaimana gampangnya untuk melupakan bahwa dia adalah seorang teman. "Ya, aku ingin. Tapi pertama aku butuh dorongan keberanian dan aku juga butuh seseorang untuk memintaku menari."

"Aku pikir aku hanya bertanya," jawabnya.

Aku meletakkan siku diatas meja dan mengistirahatkan dagu ditanganku. "Apa kau pikir itu sebuah ide yang bagus?" Aku ingin dia mengakui bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus.

Sehun mendesah. "Mungkin tidak."

Aku mengangguk.

Dua piring kentang goreng keju diletakkan didepan kami dan sebuah gelas yang berisi air dingin diletakkan didepan Sehun. Makanan itu terlihat sangat baik. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat lapar. Aku harus menjaga berapa banyak makanan yang aku habiskan. Ini seharga tujuh dollar. Dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh dollar. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin segelas minuman tapi Sehun bilang bahwa aku membutuhkan makanan untuk dimakan.

Aku mengambil kentang goreng lembut yang disiram keju lalu menggigitnya.

"Rasanya lebih baik daripada _sandwich_ rasa selai kacang, bukan?" Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil makanan yang lain.

Yuri meluncur dari sisi Sehun, masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa dua minuman yang dituang dalam gelas kecil. Minuman itu terlihat berwarna kuning. "Aku pikir aku harus memulainya dengan minuman yang paling ringan. _Tequilla_ adalah minuman untuk wanita dewasa. Kamu belum siap untuk itu. Jadi, ini adalah _lemon drop._ Rasanya manis dan enak."

"Makanlah dulu." Sehun menginterupsinya.

Aku mengambil makanan lagi dan makan dengan cepat, sampai habis. Lalu aku meraih gelas minuman _lemon_. " _Okay,_ aku siap." Aku memberitahu Yuri dan dia mengambil miliknya lalu menyeringai. Aku menontonnya saat dia meletakan itu dibibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Rasanya sangat enak. Hanya ada sedikit rasa terbakar ditenggorokanku. Aku suka _lemon_. Rasanya enak. Aku meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedang menatap ku.

"Makan," balasnya.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak tertawa padanya tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tertawa. Sehun terlihat sangat konyol. Aku mengambil kentang goreng lagi dan menggigitnya, lalu Yuri mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa kentang goreng juga.

"Aku bertemu beberapa pria di _bar._ Aku menunjukmu dan mereka sudah mengawasi kita sejak kita duduk disini. Kau siap untuk mulai berkenalan dan menambah teman baru?"

Sehun bergerak lebih dekat ke sisiku dan kehangatan yang berasal dari dirinya serta yang berasal dari perutku membuat aku ingin tetap disini dengan… Sehun. Tapi yang aku butuhkan adalah aku harus bangun dari tempat ini. Aku mengangguk.

"Biarkan dia ingin keluar, Sehun. Kau bisa menjaga kehangatan di ruangan ini sampai saat kami kembali nanti," kata Yuri.

Sehun tidak segera beranjak dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia mengabaikan Yuri atau dia akan menyuruhku untuk makan. Akhirnya dia bergerak dan berdiri.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Apapun yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan berhenti cemberut tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Hati-hati. Aku ada disini jika kau membutuhkanku," bisiknya pelan saat dia melangkah lebih dekat kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Hatiku terasa sesak dan aku ingin kembali ke ruangan itu bersamanya.

"Ayolah Jongin. Waktunya kau untuk mendapatkan minuman gratis dan pria. Kau adalah teman terpanas yang pernah aku miliki. Ini seharusnya bisa menyenangkan. Jangan bilang mereka kau masih berusia sembilan belas tahun. Beritahu mereka kalau usiamu dua puluh satu tahun."

" _Okay._ "

Yuri menarikku kearah dua pria yang jelas-jelas mengawasi kami. Satu jangkung dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diselipkan dibelakang telinganya. Dia terlihat belum bercukur selama beberapa hari, tapi kemeja flanel yang melekat ditubuhnya kelihatan keren. Matanya melirik kearahku, lalu kearah Yuri, dan kembali lagi kearahku. Dia belum mengambil keputusan, ingin bersamaku atau Yuri.

Pria lain berambut ikal pendek hitam kecoklatan dan sepasang mata biru yang cantik. Warna biru yang membuatmu ingin menatapnya. Kaus berkerah putihnya tidak banyak meninggalkan banyak hal untuk diimajinasikan dan dadanya yang bidang itu terasa sangat indah untuk dilihat. Dia sudah terlihat memakai kerah terbuka yang berwarna biru sama seperti saat mereka datang. Aku tahu sepasang _Wranglers_ mana saja dan dia memakainya dengan baik. Matanya melirikku. Tidak bergerak ataupun bergeser. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat dibibirnya dan aku memutuskan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk aku lanjutkan.

" _Boys_ , kenalkan ini adalah Jongin. Aku menjauhkannya dari kakaknya dan sekarang dia butuh minum."

Pria berambut hitam gelap berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kris. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jongin."

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ditangannya dan menjabatnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kris."

"Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan untuk kau minum?" Tanyanya, sebuah senyum membentang diwajahnya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Dia ingin _lemon drop_. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan untuk saat ini." Kata Yuri disampingku.

"Hey, Jongin. Aku Nickhun." Kata si pirang, mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabatnya. "Hello, Nick."

"Okay _boys_ , jangan bertengkar. Disini ada kita berdua. Tenanglah, Nick. Kepolosannya membuatmu panas." Kata Yuri dengan nada kesal. "Ayo menari bersamaku dan aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana wanita nakal bisa menyembuhkan penyakit gatal kalian."

Yuri memiliki perhatian penuh Nick sekarang. Aku menutup mulutku agar tidak tertawa. Dia sangat baik. Yuri berkedip kearahku dan membiarkan Nick membawanya ke lantai dansa.

"Temanmu yang ada disana. Dia ingin kita untuk berkenalan. Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak tertarik dan dia menunjuk kau. Yang bisa kulihat adalah rambut pirang ikalmu dan aku tertarik." Kata Kris sambil menyodorkan segelas _lemon drop._

"Terima kasih. Dan ya, Yuri sangat menyenangkan. Dia membawaku malam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pergi ketempat seperti ini."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Seorang wanita berkaki panjang dengan rambut pirang sedang bersandar ditepi meja kami. Aku melihat jari-jarinya digerakkan disepanjang paha Sehun. Jelas itu tidak akan membuatnya bertahan.

"Itu alasan mengapa kakakmu ikut denganmu malam ini?"

Pertanyaan Kris mengingatkanku mengapa aku berada disini dan aku membuang tatapanku dari Sehun dan kaki gadis itu. "Um, uh… seperti itu lah."

Aku meletakkan gelas pada bibirku dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kita… Maksudku, maukah kau menari bersamaku?" Tanyaku saat aku meletakkan kembali gelas diatas meja _bar._

Kris berdiri dan mengarahkanku ke lantai dansa. Yuri sudah menekankan tubuhnya kepada Nick dengan cara yang ilegal untuk dilakukan di depan umum. Aku tidak akan menari dengan cara seperti itu. Dan juga ku harap kalau Kris tidak menginginkannya.

Kris mengambil tanganku dan meletakkan disekitar lehernya sebelum dia meletakkan tangannya sendiri disekitar pinggangku dan menarikku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Itu sangat bagus. Semacam itulah. Musiknya mengalun pelan dan _sexy._ Bukan seperti yang aku inginkan, untuk menari dengan orang yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Apakah kau tinggal disekitar sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya." Kata Kris, menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan telingaku sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tempat tinggalku sekitar empat puluh menit dari sini dan aku baru saja pindah. Aku dari Alabama."

Dia menyeringai. "Pantas saja, terdengar dari logat selatanmu. Aku tahu itu lebih tebal dari pada penduduk lokal disini."

Tangan Kris menyelinap semakin ke bawah hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh lekukan dibawah pinggangku. Ini sedikit menggangguku.

"Apakah kau kuliah?" Tanyanya, tangannya meluncur satu inci lebih bawah.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak. Aku… uh… bekerja."

Aku mencari Yuri ditengah keramaian tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dimana-mana. Kemana dia pergi? Sebenci-bencinya aku untuk melihat ke arah Sehun, aku tetap melihat kearah ruangannya untuk melihat apakah Sehun masih ada disana. Si rambut pirang sudah bersama Sehun didalam ruangan sekarang. Matanya terlihat seperti bibir Sehun sedang berada didalam bibir si pirang.

Tangan Yuri meluncur ke pantatku sepenuhnya sekarang. "Sialan, tubuhmu sangat luar biasa." Bisiknya ditelingaku. Gawat. Aku membutuhkan bantuan.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku membutuhkan bantuan? Aku tidak pernah bisa mengandalkan siapapun dalam setahun ini. Aku tidak ingin bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak berdaya sekarang. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada Kris untuk mendorongnya. "Aku butuh udara segar dan aku tidak suka orang yang baru saja aku kenal meraba pantatku." Aku memberitahunya dan sesegera mungkin berputar menuju kearah pintu keluar. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Sehhn bersama dengan beberapa wanita dan aku yakin saat ini aku tidak akan memikirkan untuk mencari teman berdansa dulu. Yang aku butuhkan hanya udara segar. Berjalan keluar, menerobos ke dalam gelapnya malam aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada sisi gedung.

Mungkin aku tidak cocok untuk hal seperti ini? Atau mungkin ini sudah berlebihan dan terlalu cepat untuk pemula sepertiku. Di sisi lain aku butuh bernafas dan seorang teman berdansa yang baru. Kris bukanlah pasangan yang baik.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	14. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 14

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter** **14**

"Jongin?" Nada perhatian yang berasal dari suara Sehun mengejutkanku, aku membuka mataku dan menegang di kegelapan ketika aku melihatnya berjalan kearahku.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kenapa kau berada diluar? Disini tidak aman."

Aku sudah biasa dengan peran _kakak_ nya. Aku bisa menanganinya dengan caraku sendiri. Dia harus kembali kedalam. "Aku baik-baik saja. Masuklah ke dalam dan lanjutkan kegiatanmu di ruangan kita tadi." Kepahitan terdengar jelas dalam suaraku. Itu karena aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di luar?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dengan perlahan dia melangkah semakin dekat kearahku.

"Karena aku ingin ada disini," jawabku pelan, menatapnya.

"Pestanya ada didalam. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Sebuah _honky-tonk_ dengan pria dan minuman? Dan kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya disini-diluar."

"Kembalilah, Sehun."

Sehun melangkah lebih dekat lagi dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa inci. "Tidak, aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Sesuatu dalam diriku terasa memberontak keluar, aku pun meletakkan tangan ku di dada nya dan saat itu juga aku mendorongnya sekeras yang aku bisa. Dia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua yang membuatku seperti ini adalah kau Sehun. Semua karena kau." Aku berteriak padanya, kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya menuju tempat parkir.

Sebuah tangan kuat tiba-tiba membungkus sekeliling lenganku dan aku berusaha keras untuk melepaskannya tapi sia-sia saja. Sehun dengan kuat menahanku seakan dia tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Jong?" Tanyanya, menarik ku hingga aku membentur dadanya.

Aku menggeliat dalam pegangannya dan berusaha melawan untuk dapat berteriak. Aku benci mengetahui diriku bahwa dengan mencium aromanya saja, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tubuh ku terasa berdenyut. Aku ingin dia menjauh dariku. Tidak menebarkan kehangatan aroma tubuhnya pada diriku. "Biarkan. Aku. Pergi." Aku memohon kepadanya.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku apa masalahmu," jawabnya marah.

Aku menepis tangannya tapi dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Kenyataan itu membuatku ingin mengatakannya. Sesuatu yang akan ku katakan mungkin akan membuatnya terganggu. Merusak semua rencananya untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh wanita lain. Dan saat pria lain meraba-raba pantatku, aku sangat membencinya. Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya. Sangat ingin kau menyentuhku disana. Tapi kau tidak menginginkannya dan sekarang aku sudah mengerti untuk hal itu. Sekarang, tolong biarkan aku pergi!" Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku dan menuju ke _Range Rover_ nya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya sampai nanti dia mengajak ku untuk pulang kerumah.

Air mata terus mengalir dan aku berlari lebih kencang. Saat aku sampai di _Range Rover_ nya aku menuju ke samping dan bersandar di sana, menutup mataku. Aku baru saja bilang pada Sehun untuk meraba pantatku. Betapa bodohnya aku. Dia bahkan memberikan ku pinjaman kamar. Membiarkan ku tinggal disana hingga ayahku pulang jadi aku bisa menyimpan uangku dan sekarang aku malah memberikannya alasan untuk bisa mengusirku dari rumah nya.

Terdengar suara ' _click_ ' pintu dari _Range Rover_ dan saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat Sehun melangkah ke arahku. Dia mungkin akan membawaku pulang lalu mengusir ku begitu saja. Dia berhenti disampingku dan dengan kasar membuka pintunya. Dia menemukanku di belakang. Sangat memalukan.

"Masuk atau aku akan menyeretmu untuk masuk ke dalam," geram nya.

Aku masuk ke tempat duduk belakang sebelum dia mencoba untuk menyeretku masuk ke dalam. Tetapi dia tidak membanting pintu di belakangku. Dia malah menindih ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, sebelum dia semakin menekan tubuhku pada kursi, kemudian mulutnya sudah berada di mulutku. Aku membuka mulutku untuk membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahiku. Jentikan pircing lidahnya di dalam mulutku sangat menyenangkan. Malam ini, rasa _mint_ dari dalam mulutnya tidak tercampur dengan rasa lain. Aku bisa mencecapnya untuk beberapa lama dan itu sama sekali tidak membosankan.

Kedua tangannya mencari-cari pinggang ku dan dia menggeser ku sehingga satu kaki ku berada di atas kursi dengan posisi tertekuk dan satu lagi tetap berada di lantai. Dia melebarkan kakiku hingga terbuka lebar dan memposisikan dirinya berada diantara kakiku. Mulutnya meninggalkan mulutku dan menjelajah lapar menciumi leherku. Dia menggigit kecil bagian bahuku yang telanjang menyebabkan kegembiraan melandaku.

Kedua tangannya menemukan celah bajuku yang sudah terbuka sebagian. "Lepaskan pakaianmu." Ucapnya saat dia dengan cepat melepaskan baju melalui kepalaku kemudian melemparnya begitu saja kearah jok depan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tatapan dari dadaku. "Aku ingin kau melepas semuanya, Jongin yang manis." Dia meraih kebelakang tubuh ku dengan satu tangan dan dia menarik lepas ikatan bra dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Dia menurunkan bra melalui tanganku kemudian membuangnya ke jok depan dengan kausku.

"Inilah alasanku menjaga jarak darimu. Ini, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin menghentikannya. Tidak sekarang." Dia menundukkan kepala nya dan meraih putingku lalu membawa kedalam mulutnya. Dia menghisap nya keras dan ledakan basah melanda di antara pahaku.

Aku berteriak, meraih kedua bahunya lalu meremasnya. Aku melihat saat dia menusuk kan lidah nya dan merasakan barbel logam di kulit ku. "Rasanya seperti permen. Para wanita tidak seharusnya memiliki rasa seperti ini. Terlalu berbahaya," bisiknya di kulitku, kemudian hidungnya bermain-main dicelah dadaku sambil menghirup keras. "Dan aromamu luar biasa."

Mulutnya sekali lagi berada didalam mulutku sedangkan tangannya yang besar sepenuhnya membungkus dadaku dan meremasnya dengan lembut lalu menyentakkan putingku. Aku ingin merasakan lebih. Aku menjalankan tanganku ke dada nya, menyelipkan tangan ku di bawah kaus nya. Aku akan menatap dada nya lama untuk mengetahui seperti apa bentuk nya. Sekarang aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya di bawah tanganku. Kulit hangat yang menutupi otot kerasnya begitu lembut. Aku tidak berjanji bahwa hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kegiatan sesaat dan aku ingin merasakan semuanya.

Sehun meraih ke belakang dengan satu tangan dan menarik pakaiannya lepas, melemparnya begitu saja kesamping lalu kembali untuk melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku melengkungkan tubuhku mendekat padanya. Aku tidak pernah telanjang dada dengan seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan dadanya yang telanjang pada tubuhku. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang aku inginkan, dia membungkus ku lebih erat dalam pelukannya dan menarikku padanya. Rasa basah-bekas mulutnya yang mengeksplorasi dadaku-yang dia tinggalkan terasa dingin tapi kehangatan yang berasal dari kulitnya mengejutkanku.

Aku mengerang dan menariknya mendekat, takut dia akan menjauh. Aku telah mendapat kan apa yang aku inginkan sejak aku melihat dia dan gadis itu di beranda. Sekarang dia berada diantara kedua kakiku. Ini adalah fantasiku.

"Jongin yang manis," bisiknya, menarik bibir bawah ku ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya.

Aku bergeser ke bawahnya agar semakin merasakan bagian pribadinya yang mengeras diantara kedua kakiku. Aku berdenyut-denyut dan ingin sekali merasakan ereksinya padaku. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah untuk membelai lututku dan kemudian mulai menjalankan tangannya naik menuju paha bagian dalamku. Aku membiarkan kakiku terbuka lebar, menginginkan dia lebih dekat lagi. Rasa sakit menjadi lebih kuat dan gambaran tangannya berada hampir dekat dengan pusat denyutan ku membuatku pusing.

Saat jari-jarinya berjalan di sekitar pinggir celana sutraku, aku tersentak dan mendesah. "Santai. Aku hanya ingin melihat betapa manisnya di ujung tubuhmu," ucap Sehun parau.

Aku mencoba mengangguk tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain bernafas. Aku menatap mata abu-abu milik Sehun yang terlihat seperti sinar yang berkabut. Dia tidak berpaling saat tangannya mulai menyelinap ke dalam tepi celana berendaku.

"Sehun," bisikku, meremas bahu Sehun sambil terus menatapnya.

"Shhh, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Aku tidak takut. Dia mencoba untuk meredakan rasa takutku tapi sia-sia saja. Kebahagiaan dan kebutuhan yang terlalu besar. Aku butuh dia bergegas. Sesuatu sedang terbentuk di dalam diriku dan aku ingin cepat-cepat untuk meraihnya. Rasa ingin mencakar sesuatu muncul didalam diriku.

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di dalam leher ku dan melenguh panjang. "Ini terlalu banyak," erangnya. Aku mencoba membuka mulut ku dan memohon padanya agar tidak berhenti. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku ingin pelepasan itu aku tahu aku akan segera datang.

Jarinya meluncur masuk ke dalam pusat ku yang basah dan jari-jari kakiku seketika melengkung saat tubuhku melengkung tak terkendali. Lalu jarinya semakin masuk kedalam. Perlahan. Aku membeku, khawatir terhadap apa yang aku rasakan. Ketebalan dari jari-jarinya mendorong lebih jauh di dalam tubuhku dan aku ingin meraih tangannya dan mendorong nya lebih keras. Ini sangat nikmat.

Terlalu nikmat.

"Sialan. Kau begitu nikmat. Basah, panas… benar-benar panas. _And God_ , kau begitu ketat." Nafas Sehun terasa berat di leherku saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku semakin ingin lebih. Semakin nakal kata-kata Sehun, tubuhku semakin meresponnya dengan baik.

"Aku mohon, Sehun." Pintaku, melawan dorongan untuk meraih tangannya dan memaksa dia untuk membawaku secepatnya keluar dari denyutan di bawah sentuhannya. "Aku butuh…" Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku hanya membutuhkannya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menjalankan hidungnya disepanjang leherku lalu menekankan ciuman di daguku. "Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku hanya tidak yakin aku bisa mengatasinya saat aku melihat kau mendapatkannya. Kau membuatku ingin melakukan segalanya padamu, sayang. Aku mencoba untuk menjadi pria baik-baik. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali di belakang mobil sialan ini."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia tidak boleh berhenti. Aku juga tidak ingin dia menjadi pria baik-baik. Aku ingin dia berada didalam diriku. Sekarang. "Kumohon. Kau tidak perlu menjadi baik. Kumohon," pintaku.

Sehun mengembuskan napas kasar, "Sialan, sayang. Hentikan itu. Aku bisa meledak sekarang juga. Aku akan membiarkanmu klimaks tapi saat aku akhirnya akan tenggelam di dalam dirimu untuk pertama kalinya kau tidak akan tergelak di belakang mobil ku. Kau akan berada di ranjang ku."

Tangannya bergerak sebelum aku bisa meresponnya dan mataku berputar. "Itu dia. Datanglah untukku, Jongin manis. Datanglah di tangan ku dan aku ingin merasakannya. Aku ingin melihatmu klimaks." Kata-katanya membuatku terasa berputar di tepi tebing yang berusaha keras untuk kucapai.

"SEHUUUUN!" Aku mendengar teriakan keras dari suaraku sendiri saat aku sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Aku tahu aku menangis untuknya, meneriakkan namanya bahkan mencakarnya tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kegembiraan ini luar biasa.

"Ahhhh, _yeah_. Itu dia. _Damn_. Kau sangat cantik." Aku menyadari kata-kata Sehun tapi rasanya begitu jauh. Aku lemas dan terengah-engah saat kesadaran melingkupiku.

Aku memaksa mataku untuk terbuka, jadi aku bisa melihat apa yang telah Sehun lakukan dari reaksi terliarku, yang aku tahu itu adalah orgasme pertamaku. Aku banyak mendengar tentang apa itu orgasme tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku yakin aku pernah mencobanya beberapa kali tapi aku tidak memiliki banyak fantasi untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi setelah malam ini, hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi bagiku. Sehun telah memberikanku gambaran fantasi yang menyenangkan untuk bisa mendapatkannya dan bahkan dia masih menggunakan celana jeansnya.

Aku melihat Sehun yang juga menatapku dengan jarinya di dalam mulutnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengerti persis seperti apa jari-jari itu. Aku terkesiap setelah menyadarinya, membuat Sehun tertawa saat dia menarik keluar jari-jari itu dari dalam mulutnya lalu tersenyum. "Memang benar. Kau terasa manis di dalam sama seperti bagian tubuhmu yang lain."

Mungkin jika aku tidak klimaks, aku tidak akan memerah malu seperti sekarang ini. Dari semua hal yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku erat-erat. Suara tawa Sehun terdengar kencang. "Ayolah, Jongin yang manis. Kau baru saja klimaks dengan cara yang liar dan seksi di tanganku dan bahkan meninggalkan beberapa bukti cakaran di punggungku. Jadi, jangan merasa malu padaku sekarang. Karena sayang, sebelum malam ini berakhir kau akan telanjang diatas ranjangku."

Aku mengintip kearahnya, berharap aku mendengarnya dengan baik. Aku ingin lebih. Benar-benar lebih.

"Kau berpakaianlah dulu sementara aku akan mencari Yuri dan melihat apakah dia butuh tumpangan atau dia sudah menemukan seorang koboi untuk mengantarnya pulang."

Aku menggeliat dan mencoba mengangguk. " _Okay._ "

"Jika aku tidak merasa sekeras ini sekarang aku pastikan bahwa kita akan diam lebih lama disini dan aku menikmati mata mengantukmu sehabis orgasme. Aku suka mengetahui kalau aku yang menyebabkannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan lebih dari ini."

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	15. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 15

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 15**

Sehun tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin aku berpakaian lagi. Dia mengambil bra-ku lalu mengaitkannya kembali di punggung ku, dia juga meninggalkan kecupan kecil di bahu ku sebelum menyelipkan pakaianku melalui kepala.

"Aku lebih suka kau disini sementara aku pergi mencari Yuri. Saat ini kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu puas di wajahmu dan itu benar-benar seksi. Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya dengan pertengkaran."

Pujian lagi. Aku tidak yakin akan terbiasa dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini padaku.

"Aku datang kesini bersama Yuri karena aku ingin mencoba untuk menasihati Yuri agar tidak tidur bersama dengan pria yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai pasangan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Lalu kau ikut dengan kami, dan sekarang aku disini, duduk di jok belakang mobilmu. Aku rasa, aku harus menjelaskannya pada Yuri."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat memperhatikanku sejenak tapi aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya di dalam gelap. "Aku mencoba untuk mengerti jika kau ingin menasihatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu." Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali kearah ku dan menyelipkan tangan nya pada rambutku. "Karena aku merasakannya dan aku tidak ingin berbagi. Ini bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang. Aku mungkin sedikit ketagihan."

Jantungku berdetak kencang pada tulang rusukku dan aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Wow. Okay_. Astaga. Aku mencoba untuk mengangguk dan Sehun merendahkan kepalanya lalu menekankan kecupan kecil di bibirku sebelum memainkan ujung lidahnya di bibir bawahku. "Mmmmm, _yeah_. Kau tetap disini. Aku akan mencari Yuri, membawanya kesini dan berbicara padamu."

Lagi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk.

Sehun menjauh dariku dan keluar dari pintu dan masuk kembali ke dalam _honky-tonk_. Sebelum aku bisa menarik nafas. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau dia juga ketagihan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Setidaknya dia dapat berjalan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku sesudahnya.

Meluruskan posisi dudukku, aku menarik celanaku kembali dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. Aku harus bangun dan secepat mungkin pindah ke jok depan tapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan kakiku. Apakah ini normal? Haruskah seorang pria membuat wanita merasakan hal yang seperti ini? Atau mungkin ada yang salah denganku. Tidak seharusnya aku bereaksi seperti ini terhadap Sehun… Atau harus?

Ini adalah salah satu saat dimana aku membutuhkan seorang teman wanita untuk berbagi. Satu-satunya yang aku miliki adalah Yuri dan aku tidak benar-benar yakin kalau dia bisa memberikanku saran yang baik kalau menyangkut tentang pria. Aku butuh ibuku.

Rasa sakit muncul saat aku mengingat ibuku pergi dan yang aku bisa lakukan setelahnya adalah menutup mataku untuk melawan semua bayangannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesedihanku berlanjut disaat seperti ini.

Pintu terbuka, dan Yuri berdiri disana tersenyum kearahku.

"Baiklah, lihat dirimu. Melakukan hal dengan sesuatu yang panas di Rosemary, di jok belakang _Range Rover_ nya. Aku pikir kau menginginkan pria dengan kerah biru itu." Katanya sedikit menghina

"Naiklah Yuri, sebelum kau terjatuh diatas pantatmu disini." Ucap Sehun di belakangnya. Aku melihatnya dari balik bahu Yuri. Dia terlihat terganggu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku suka Jin, atau siapa namanya, Kevin? Tidak, tunggu, apa yang terjadi dengan Nick? Aku kehilangan pria itu… Aku pikir." Yuri melantur saat dia berusaha naik ke jok belakang.

"Siapa Jin dan Kevin?" Tanyaku saat dia menggapai sandaran kursi lalu membanting punggungnya di jok.

"Jin sudah menikah. Dia mengelak, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sudah menikah. Aku bisa mengetahuinya. Pernikahan adalah satu-satunya yang selalu memiliki aroma dari mereka." Jawab Yuri.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia bicarakan?

Pintu bagian belakang tertutup dan aku baru saja ingin bertanya lebih pada Yuri saat pintu di sampingku terbuka. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sehun berdiri disana dengan mengulurkan tangannya untukku genggam. "Jangan menanggapi apapun yang dia katakan. Aku menemukannya di bar saat dia menyelesaikan gelas _tequilla_ keenamnya yang dibelikan oleh Jin yang sudah menikah. Dia mabuk."

Ini bukanlah seperti malam yang aku inginkan untuk dilalui. Aku pikir pria-pria dari tempat asalku berbeda dari pria-pria disini. Mungkin mereka akan memperlakukannya lebih baik. Tapi Yuri memakai celana pendek kulit yang berwarna merah. Aku menyelipkan tanganku pada tangan Sehun lalu dia meremasnya dengan lembut. Aku turun dari mobil. "Kau tidak harus memberikannya penjelasan malam ini. Dia tidak akan mengingatnya besok pagi."

Sehun mungkin saja benar. Aku melangkah kearah pintu depan mobil, namun Sehun menarikku hingga membentur dadanya sebelum aku sempat menutup pintu mobil dibelakangku. "Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu yang manis tapi aku melarang diriku sendiri. Kita harus mengantarkannya pulang sebelum dia sakit." Ucap Sehun dalam bisikan serak.

Aku mengangguk. Aku juga ingin dia menciumku, tapi kami harus segera mengantarkan Yuri pulang kalau tidak ingin dia jatuh sakit. Aku mulai bergerak untuk menjauh darinya tapi dia memelukku semakin erat. "Tapi yang tadi aku katakan, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin kau berada diranjangku malam ini."

Sekali lagi, semua yang aku bisa lakukan untuk saat ini hanya mengangguk. Aku juga ingin berada diranjangnya. Aku mungkin akan menjadi sebodoh Yuri yang ingin mendatangi para pria. Sehun membawaku ke sisi pintu penumpang dan membukakan pintu untukku. "Persetan dengan persahabatan," gumamnya, meraih pinggangku untuk membantuku naik.

Menyeringai, aku melihatnya berjalan didepan _Range Rover_ lalu naik. "Seringai itu untuk apa?" Tanyanya, saat dia berada dibelakang kemudi.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Persetan dengan persahabatan. Itu membuatku tertawa."

Sehun terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia membelokkan _Range Rover_ keluar dari area parkir.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu. Ya, aku tahu. Ya, aku tahu."

Yuri mulai bernyanyi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sendiri. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Dia tidak tersenyum tapi kerutan janggal tergambar diwajah nya. "Aku tahu sesuatu," bisiknya keras.

"Aku mendengarnya," jawabku dan melihat sekilas kearah Sehun, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan wajah geli atau apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Yuri yang mabuk.

"Itu adalah rahasia besar. Salah satu yang besar… dan aku mengetahuinya. Aku tidak menduganya tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu. Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu." Yuri mulai bernyanyi lagi.

Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya apa yang sebenarnya dia ketahui tentang sesuatu tapi Sehun menyelanya dan berbicara lebih dulu.

"Cukup Yuri." Peringatan Sehun terdengar sangat jelas. Aku bahkan bergetar karena mendengar nada kaku dari suaranya.

Yuri mengatupkan bibirnya bersamaan dan bertingkah seperti dia menguncinya lalu kunci itu dibuang jauh-jauh.

Aku memutar kembali kepalaku, menganggap kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang sangat ingin kuketahui. Sehun bertingkah seperti Yuri memang benar-benar tahu. Dia terlihat siap untuk menyetop mobil lalu melempar Yuri keluar.

Sehun menyalakan radio untuk mendengarkan beberapa musik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Sehun terlihat marah karena Yuri mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui.

Dia memiliki banyak rahasia disekitarnya. Ada beberapa hal yang dia tolak untuk dibicarakan. Kami memang saling tertarik satu sama lain. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia harus memberitahuku semua rahasianya. Atau haruskah? _No_! Tentu saja tidak. Tapi sekali lagi, haruskah aku memberikan separuh dari diriku untuk seseorang yang tidak benar-benar aku kenal? Sehun sangat menjaganya. Akankah aku bisa melakukan seks dengan Sehun dan tidak tertarik padanya? Aku tidak benar-benar yakin tentang hal ini.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam tanganku. Aku melihat sekilas kearahnya, namun dia tetap melihat jalan tapi dia juga terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku sangat berharap aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi kami belum sampai ke tahap itu. Mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bisa. Haruskah aku merelakan keperawananku kepada seorang pria yang mungkin akan meninggalkanku sesudahnya tanpa adanya harapan lebih?

"Itu adalah waktu terbaik yang pernah aku lewati. Aku menyukai _blue colar man_. Mereka sangat menyenangkan." Dari arah jok belakang, terdengar Yuri mengigau dalam tidurnya. "Kau harus mencari yang lebih baik Jong. Itu jika kau pintar. Memilih Sehun adalah ide yang buruk. Karena selalu ada Irene."

Irene? Aku menoleh kearah Yuri. Matanya tertutup, tetapi mulutnya setengah terbuka. Sebuah dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya dan aku tahu tidak akan ada komentar untuk menjelaskan semuanya malam ini. Setidaknya tidak dari Yuri.

Aku melihat kembali kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dariku dan sekarang menggengam erat kemudi. Rahangnya juga mengeras. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Irene adalah saudara perempuannya, kan?

"Apakah Irene saudaramu?" Tanyaku, berjaga-jaga atas reaksinya.

Dia mengangguk tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Inilah apa yang aku ketahui terakhir kali saat aku menanyakannya. Dia menutupinya dariku.

"Lalu apa maksud Yuri kalau begitu? Bagaimana mungkin kalau kita tidur bersama akan berpengaruh pada Irene?"

Tubuh Sehun mengejang. Dia tidak menjawabnya. Hatiku rasanya hancur. Rahasia itu, bagaimanapun itu, mungkin akan menahan kami untuk melakukan lebih. Itu sangat penting untuknya, dan itu adalah bendera peringatan untukku. Jika dia tidak bisa memberitahuku sesuatu yang diketahui oleh Yuri, maka kami memang memiliki masalah dengan hal itu.

"Irene adalah adikku. Aku tidak ingin… Aku tidak bisa membicarakan tentangnya padamu." Cara dia mengatakan "kau" padaku, membuat perutku rasanya seperti diaduk. Sesuatu telah berakhir disini. Aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi tapi rasa sedih dan kehilangan mengurungkan niatku saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini diranjangnya ataupun malam-malam yang lain, rasanya benar-benar membuatku ingin menghentikannya. Ini akan membuatku membatasi diri untuk terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan dia menyentu ku seperti tadi. Tidak saat dia dengan mudah melemparkanku ke samping.

Kami menghabiskan waktu menuju kantor dalam diam. Sehun keluar dari _Range Rover_ tanpa mengatakan apapun dan membangunkan Yuri. Lalu membantu Yuri masuk. Pintunya terkunci, tapi untung saja Yuri memiliki kuncinya. Dia menggumamkan tentang sesuatu, apakah dia harus bermalam disini atau Ayahnya akan membunuhnya. Aku tidak dapat membantunya. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki energi. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku ingin tempat tidurku yang berada dibawah tangga. Bukannya sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar yang sedang menantiku.

Saat kembali kedalam mobil, dia juga tetap diam. Aku mencoba mencari tahu mengapa dia begitu tertutup tentang Irene dan apa yang dikatakan Yuri tidak memperlihatkan suatu petunjuk apapun.

Waktu perjalanan menuju garasi mobil hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit. Aku membuka pintu lalu turun saat dia memarkirkan mobil di taman. Aku tidak ingin menunggunya, jadi aku berjalan lebih dulu kearah pintu. Dan pintu itu terkunci, jadi aku harus menunggunya datang untuk membuka pintunya.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	16. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 16

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **Fallen Too Far : Cha** **pter 16**

Sehun membuka pintu dan mundur sedikit sehingga aku bisa masuk. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Sekarang kamarmu ada di atas." Sehun mengatakan itu, memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Aku tahu itu. Pikiranku sekarang sedang berada di tempat lain. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah tangga. Sehun tidak mengikutiku. Aku ingin melihat ke belakang dan memastikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan tapi aku tidak berani melakukannya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tetap berada jauh darimu." Kata-katanya terdengar sedih. Aku berhenti dan menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dia sedang bediri di anak tangga paling bawah dan memandang padaku. Ekspresi rasa sakit di wajahnya membuat hatiku juga ikut sakit.

"Malam pertama dimana aku mencoba menyingkirkanmu. Itu bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu." Dia tertawa pahit. "Tapi karena aku tahu. Aku tahu kau akan berada di bawah kulitku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa berada jauh darimu. Mungkin aku sedikit membencimu karena kau telah menemukan kelemahan yang ada di dalam diriku."

"Apa yang salah kalau kau tertarik padaku?" Aku bertanya, paling tidak aku perlu dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena kau tidak tahu semuanya dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan rahasia Irene. Itu semua miliknya. Aku mencintainya, Jongin. Aku mencintai dia dan sudah melindunginya seumur hidupku. Dia adalah adikku. Itulah yang aku lakukan. Bahkan meski aku menginginkanmu sampai tidak menginginkan hal yang lain di dunia ini, aku tetap tidak bisa memberitahukan rahasia Irene."

Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti dipaksakan keluar. Irene memang adiknya dan aku mengerti loyalitas dan cinta semacam itu. Aku juga akan mati untuk Kai jika bisa melakukannya. Usianya hanya lima belas menit lebih muda dariku tapi akan kulakukan apapun yang dia pinta. Tidak ada pria atau perasaan lainnya yang mampu membuatku mengkhianati adikku.

"Aku bisa mengerti hal itu. Tak apa. Aku seharusnya tidak bertanya. Maafkan aku." Aku menyesal.

Aku sudah memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan adiknya. Tentu saja apapun yang Yuri tahu seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Kalau Yuri berpikir perlindungan Sehun terhadap adiknya akan menjadi masalah bagi hubungan kami, dia salah. Sehun menutup matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu. Mungkin ini akan membawa memori yang buruk. Meskipun besar keinginanku untuk turun kebawah dan memeluknya, aku tahu aku tidak akan diterima sekarang ini. Aku akan mengacaukannya.

"Selamat malam, Sehun." Aku mengatakan itu dan melanjutkan naik ke atas. Aku tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang kali ini. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku.

Tidak ada yang tidak menyadari pagi yang terlihat di jendela ini. Jam alarm sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Matahari membangunkanku satu jam sebelum jam alarmku mulai berbunyi. Aku mandi dan mengenakan pakaian dengan santai karena aku memiliki kamar mandi di sini dan lebih banyak ruang untuk bisa bergerak bebas.

Aku sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ untuk makan makanan Sehun pagi ini. Aku benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang tidak ingin makan tapi aku harus bekerja dua _shift_ hari ini jadi aku memerlukan makanan.

Aku akan berhenti di toko kopi untuk membeli sedikit kafein dan sebuah _muffin._ Rok linen hitam yang pendek dan atasan hem berkancing dengan warna putih yang harus kami kenakan sebagai seragam saat kami menyajikan makanan di ruang makan di klub adalah merupakan tanggung jawab kami untuk tetap bersih dan rapi. Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam kemarin untuk menyeterika beberapa seragam yang aku miliki di rumah.

Setelah mengenakan sepatu tenis, aku turun ke bawah. Aku tidak mendengar ada aktifitas di atas hari ini jadi aku tahu kalau Sehun belum bangun. Aku senang karena mengetahui bahwa Sehun belum bangun tidur. Sekarang aku memiliki waktu untuk menghapus kejadian semalam yang membuatku malu.

Bukan karena aku membiarkan Sehun menyentuhku di tempat dimana orang lain tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhku sebelumnya, tapi juga karena aku menjadi terangsang seperti seorang wanita nakal cabul yang sinting. Aku perlu minta maaf pada Sehun tapi aku masih belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Dengan perlahan aku menutup pintu depan di belakangku dan menuju ke arah truk. Paling tidak aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah hingga malam nanti. Tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Sehun setidaknya selama dua belas jam.

Tao sudah ada di ruangan _staff_ dengan celemeknya saat aku tiba. Dia memberikan senyuman padaku dan kemudian membuat wajah cemberut dengan menggunakan bibirnya. "Uh, oh, kelihatannya seseorang mendapatkan pagi yang buruk."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan masalahku pada Tao. Dia juga mengenal orang-orang ini. Aku harus menyimpan semua masalah untukku sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." Sahutku.

Tao membuat suara mendesis. "Sayang sekali. Tidur adalah hal yang indah."

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju dan melakukan absensi masuk. "Apa aku sendirian hari ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Kau baru menyadari ini setelah mengikutiku selama dua jam. Kau benar-benar harus menenangkan diri hari ini."

Aku lega karena seseorang memikirkan itu. Aku mengambil tablet pesanan dan sebuah bolpen kemudian meletakkanya di saku celemek warna hitamku.

"Waktunya sarapan." Tao mengatakan itu dengan sebuah kedipan dan mendorong pintu yang menuju ke ruang makan. "Oooh kelihatannya bos dan temannya ada di meja nomor delapan. Meski aku sangat ingin pergi bermain mata dengan mereka, mereka mungkin lebih memilihmu. Aku akan menghampiri mama dengan pakaian tenis paginya di meja nomor sepuluh. Mereka memberi tip bagus."

Menunggu Mark dan temannya bukanlah sesuatu yang aku ingin lakukan pagi ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa berdebat dengan Tao. Dia benar. Dia akan mendapat tip lebih banyak dari wanita. Para wanita mencintainya.

Aku menuju ke meja mereka. Mata Mark terangkat saat dia melihatku dan tersenyum. "Kau kelihatan lebih baik disini." Dia mengatakan itu saat aku berhenti di depan mereka.

"Terima kasih. Rasanya lebih sejuk." Aku membalasnya.

"Jongin sudah pindah kesini. Aku mungkin akan makan lebih banyak disini." Pria dengan rambut pirang keriting mengatakan itu. Aku masih tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Ini akan sangat baik untuk bisnis." Mark menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana malammu dengan Yuri?" Ravi bertanya dengan sedikit nada menyinggung. Dia sedang menggunakan Ravi untuk melawanku rupanya. Aku tidak peduli. Dia memang seorang bajingan selama aku mengetahuinya.

"Kami melewati waktu yang menyenangkan. Apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk minuman kalian?" Aku bertanya, merubah subyek pembicaraan.

"Kopi, _please_." Si pirang mengatakan itu.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Tidak dilanjutkan lagi. Ini kode dari wanita dan sesuatu tentang itu. Aku mau jus jeruk." Ravi menjawabku.

"Aku juga minta kopinya." Mark mengatakannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan minuman kalian." Aku menjawab dan berputar untuk mendatangi dua meja lainnya yang terisi dengan tamu. Tao membantu di salah satu meja jadi aku bergerak ke meja yang lain. Butuh sedikit waktu bagiku sebelum menyadari siapa yang ada di meja itu. Kakiku berhenti bergerak saat aku melihat Irene menggerakkan rambut pirang strawberry panjangnya ke belakang bahunya kemudian memberikan pandangan marahnya padaku. Aku melihat ke arah Tao yang sudah menyelesaikan pesanan di mejanya yang kedua. Aku harus melakukan ini. Ini menggelikan. Dia adalah adiknya Sehun.

Aku memaksa kakiku untuk bergerak dan berjalan menuju ke mejanya. Dia duduk dengan gadis lain. Aku pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Dia sama cantiknya dengan Irene.

"Siwon pasti sekarang membiarkan semua orang bekerja disini. Aku perlu mengatakan pada Mark untuk bicara pada ayahnya agar lebih selektif memilih pekerjanya." Irene mengatakan itu perlahan namun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Wajahku terasa hangat dan aku tahu kalau itu berubah merah. Sekarang aku cuma perlu membuktikan kalau aku bisa melewati ini. Irene membenciku karena alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Kecuali tentu saja, Sehun memberitahu padanya padanya kalau aku memiliki rasa ingin tahu dalam urusannya. Rasanya Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi memang aku belum terlalu mengenal Sehun dengan baik.

Tidak.

"Selamat pagi, apa yang bisa kubantu untuk minuman kalian?" Aku mengatakannya dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Gadis yang lain mencibir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Irene memandangku seakan aku ini melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Kau tidak bisa membantu kami apapun. Aku berharap pelayan yang lebih berkelas saat aku makan disini. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Aku melihat sekali lagi ke arah Tao tapi dia sudah pergi. Irene mungkin memang adiknya Sehun, tapi dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat penggerutu. Kalau aku tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan ini, aku akan katakan padanya agar mencium bokongku dan meninggalkannya.

"Apakah ada masalah disini?" Suara Mark muncul dari belakang.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa lega atas kehadirannya.

"Ya, ada. Kau memperkerjakan seorang wanita tak berkelas. Singkirkan dia. Aku membayar begitu banyak untuk menjadi anggota disini untuk bisa bertoleransi dengan pelayanan seperti ini."

Apa itu karena aku tinggal di rumah kakaknya? Apa dia juga membenci ayahku? Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Kalau dia membenciku, Sehun tidak akan pernah terbuka untukku. Pintu itu akan tertutup.

"Irene, kau tidak pernah membayar apapun untuk menjadi anggota disini. Kau disini karena kakakmu memperbolehkannya. Jongin adalah salah satu pegawai terbaik yang pernah kami miliki dan tidak ada member lainnya yang pernah komplain. Tidak juga kakakmu. Jadi, simpan keluhanmu sayang, dan tenanglah." Mark membunyikan jarinya dan Tao datang dengan cepat ke arah kami.

Dia pasti kembali pada saat drama ini terjadi dan aku merindukannya. "Tao, apa kau bisa melayani Irene dan Joy? Irene kelihatannya ada masalah dengan Jongin dan aku tidak ingin Jongin terpaksa harus menunggui dia."

Tao mengangguk. Mark menggandeng lenganku dan mengantarku kembali ke dapur. Aku tahu kalau kami tadi menjadi pusat perhatian tapi aku tidak peduli pada saat itu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa pergi dari pandangan orang-orang yang ingin tahu dan bisa bernapas.

Saat pintu dapur menutup di belakangku aku mengeluarkan napas yang sudah aku tahan sedari tadi.

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan ini sekali saja Jongin. Kau membuatku menginginkanmu pada malam itu di tempat Sehun. Aku tidak perlu bertanya padamu kenapa. Aku tahu kenapa saat itu Sehun tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Kau sudah membuat pilihan dan aku mundur. Tapi apa yang terjadi disini tadi hanyalah sedikit dari apa yang bisa terjadi. Penggerutu itu benar-benar punya racun mematikan di jantungnya. Dia bisa lebih menyakitkan dan marah dan saat waktunya tiba untuk memilih, Sehun akan memilih dia."

Aku berbalik dan memandang Mark dengan tidak yakin akan apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi. Mark memberiku senyuman sedih kemudian dia melepaskan lenganku dan berjalan kembali ke arah ruang makan. Mark juga mengetahui rahasia itu. Dia tahu. Ini semua membuatku menjadi gila. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	17. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 17

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 17**

Dengan keras aku membuka pintu truk, lega karena menyelesaikan hari ini. Mataku langsung menuju ke arah sebuah kotak hitam dengan sebuah catatan di atasnya yang ada di atas kursiku. Aku meraihnya dan membuka kotak itu.

.

 _Jongin_

 _Itu adalah sebuah telepon. Kau memerlukannya. Aku sudah bicara dengan ayahmu dan dia bilang akan memberikannya untukmu. Itu dari dia. Waktu bicara dan jumlah pesan yang bisa dilakukan tidak terbatas jadi gunakan itu semaumu._

 _Sehun_

.

Ayahku meminta pada Sehun untuk memberiku telepon? Benarkah? Aku membuka kotak itu dan sebuah _iPhone_ berwana putih lengkap dengan pelindungnya ada di dalam. Aku menariknya keluar dan mempelajari sebentar. Aku menekan tombol lingkaran di bagian bawah layar dan kemudian layar menyala. ayahku tidak pernah memberiku hadiah sejak ulang tahunku sebelum dia pergi. Sebelum Kai meninggal, dia memberi kami skuter elektrik yang sama.

Aku naik ke atas truk dan menggenggam telepon di tanganku. Apa sebaiknya aku menelpon ayah mengenai hal ini? Akan bagus kalau dia menjelaskan padaku kenapa dia tidak ada disini. Kenapa dia mengirimku ke tempat dimana aku tidak diinginkan? Apa dia sudah pernah bertemu Irene? Tentu saja, dia pasti sudah tahu kalau Irene tidak akan menerimaku. Selain itu, kalau dia adalah saudaranya Sehun berarti dia juga adalah saudara tiriku. Apa yang membuat dia begitu marah? Aku tumbuh dengan uang yang lebih sedikit darinya?

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar jahat.

Aku menekan kontak dan melihat kalau aku hanya memiliki tiga nomor yang tersimpan di dalam teleponku. Yang pertama adalah Yuri, lalu Victoria, dan kemudian Sehun. Dia memasukkan nomornya disini. Itu membuatku terkejut.

Telepon itu mulai memainkan lagu _Slacker Demon_ yang pernah kudengar di radio sebelumnya dan nama Sehun berkedip-kedip di layar. Dia menelponku.

"Halo," jawabku, masih tidak yakin apa yang harus kupikirkan mengenai ini.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendapatkan teleponnya. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, ini bagus sekali. Tapi kenapa ayah ingin kau memberikan ini?" Dia tidak begitu peduli mengenai hal lain pada diriku selama bertahun-tahun. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Demi keamanan. Semua wanita membutuhkan telepon. Terutama kalau mereka mengemudi kendaraan yang lebih tua dari umur mereka. Kau bisa saja mogok setiap saat."

"Aku memiliki pistol." Aku mengingatkan dia.

Dia terkekeh. "Ya, kau memilikinya, dasar keras kepala. Tapi sebuah pistol tidak bisa menarik trukmu."

Poin yang benar.

"Apa kau akan pulang kerumah?" Dia bertanya. Kata-katanya yang menyebutkan "rumah" seakan-akan seperti rumahnya adalah rumahku dan itu membuatku merasa hangat. Bahkan meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak berniat seperti itu.

"Ya, kalau itu ok. Aku bisa pergi melakukan sesuatu kalau kau ingin aku berada di luar rumah."

"Tidak aku ingin kau disini. Aku memasak."

Dia memasak? Untukku? "Oh, ok. _Well_ , aku akan berada disana dalam beberapa menit."

"Sampai jumpa." Dia mengatakan itu dan sambungan telepon diputuskan. Dia bertingkah sangat aneh sekali lagi.

Saat aku berjalan ke arah rumah, aku bisa mencium aroma bumbu _taco_ di hidungku. Aku menutup pintu dan segera menuju ke arah dapur. Kalau memang ini adalah masakan Meksiko buatan sendiri, maka aku akan benar-benar terkesan.

Sehun sedang memunggungiku saat aku masuk ke dapur. Dia sedang mengikuti lagu yang tidak kuketahui yang dimainkan peralatan musik yang ada. Itu lebih ringan dan lebih pelan dari lagu yang biasa dia dengarkan. Sebuah botol _Corona_ terbuka di _bar_ dengan seiris lemon disampingnya. Aku melakukan itu saat aku bekerja di lapangan.

"Baunya enak," kataku.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang di atas bahunya dan perlahan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Iya." Dia menjawab, membersihkan tangannya dengan handuk tangan di sebelahnya. Dia mengambil _corona_ dan memberikannya kepadaku. "Ini, minumlah. _Enchiladas_ -nya sudah hampir selesai. Aku perlu membalik _quessadilas_ dan mereka akan siap dalam beberapa menit. Kita bisa segera makan."

Aku meletakkan _corona_ di bibirku dan menyesapnya. Sebagian besar untuk keberanian. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan di pertemuanku berikutnya dengan Sehun. Sehun seperti sebuah teka teki yang tidak pernah bisa aku pecahkan.

"Aku berharap kau suka makanan Meksiko." Dia mengatakan itu saat dia menarik _enchiladas_ keluar dari oven. Oh Sehun tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang terbiasa berada di dapur untuk memasak. Tapi sial, kalau saja dia tidak begitu seksi saat melakukannya.

"Aku suka makanan Meksiko." Aku meyakinkannya. "Aku akui, aku akan sangat terkesan kalau kau bisa memasaknya."

Sehun melihatku dan mengedipkan mata. "Aku memiliki banyak talenta yang bisa membuat otakmu meledak."

Aku yakin itu. Aku menelan lebih banyak lagi _corona._

"Tenanglah. Kau juga harus makan sesuatu. Saat aku bilang minumlah, bukan berarti kau harus menghabiskan itu."

Aku mengangguk dan menyeka sedikit tetesan yang tersisa di bawah bibirku. Sehun memperhatikanku dengan begitu intens. Itu membuat tanganku sedikit gemetar.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mengangkat _quesadillas_ dari atas wajan. Dia meletakkannya di piring besar yang penuh dengan _taco_ keras dan halus. Ada _buritto_ juga disana. Dia membuat semuanya.

"Semua yang lain sudah siap di atas meja. Ambilkan aku _corona_ dari lemari es dan ikuti aku."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan dengan cepat dan kemudian mengejar Sehun. Dia tidak berhenti di ruang makan. Tapi dia berjalan keluar ke arah beranda yang luas di belakang yang menghadap ke laut. Dua lampu yang terang ada di tengah meja sehingga kita bisa mendapatkan cahaya seperti cahaya lilin tanpa takut untuk mati karena angin.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan piring untukmu." Dia mengatakan itu, menunjuk tempat duduk pertama yang ada di depanku agar aku duduk disana. Hanya ada dua tempat duduk disini.

Aku duduk dan Sehun mulai menyiapkan semuanya di piringku. Kemudian dia meletakkan penutup makanan dan meletakkan serbet dari sebelah piringku ke pangkuanku. Mulutnya begitu dekat dengan telingaku sehingga napasnya yang hangat membuatku gemetar.

"Bisa kuambilkan minuman yang lain?" Dia membisikkan itu di telingaku sebelum berdiri untuk mundur.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak akan bisa minum kalau dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Jantungku berdegup cepat seakan sudah gila. Aku tidak bisa menelan sesuatu kalau seperti ini.

Sehun mengambil minumannya sendiri dan duduk di seberangku. Aku melihatnya saat dia menyiapkan piring hingga matanya berpindah ke mataku. "Kalau kau tidak menyukai ini, jangan katakan padaku. Egoku tidak bisa mengatasinya."

Aku yakin tidak ada yang dia masak yang terasa tidak enak. Aku menyeringai dan mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk mulai memotong _enchilada_ menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan semua ini tapi aku bisa merasakan setiap masakan yang ada.

Pada saat makanan itu menyentuh lidahku, itu mengejutkan aku. Ini sama lezatnya dengan apa yang biasa kumakan di restoran Meksiko.

Sambil tersenyum, aku memandangnya. "Ini lezat dan aku beritahukan aku sangat terkejut."

Sehun memasukkan segarpu penuh ke dalam mulutnya dan menyeringai. Egonya tidak akan pernah hancur. Itu mungkin perlu untuk dijatuhkan sedikit. Aku mulai merasakan masakan yang lain dan merasa bahwa diriku tenyata lebih lapar daripada yang kupikirkan tadi. Semuanya begitu lezat sehingga aku tidak ingin membuang apapun.

Setelah aku merasakan masakan ke empat di piringku, aku tahu bahwa aku harus berhenti. Aku menyesap _corona_ dan menyandarkan diriku ke kursi. Sehun sedang membersihkan makanannya juga. Saat selesai, dia meletakkan botolnya dan matanya berubah serius. Uh-oh. Kita pasti akan membicarakan tentang semalam. Aku ingin melupakan kemarin malam. Terutama karena malam ini begitu indah.

"Maafkan aku mengenai apa yang dilakukan Irene hari ini." Dia mengatakannya dengan rasa sedih dalam suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai hal itu?" Aku bertanya dan tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mark menelponku. Dia memberiku peringatan bahwa Irene akan diusir kalau lain kali dia melakukan hal yang kasar pada pegawainya. Mark adalah orang yang baik. Dia kadang bisa keterlaluan juga, tapi dia adalah atasan yang baik." Aku mengangguk.

"Irene seharusnya tidak bicara seperti itu padamu. Aku sudah bicara padanya. Dia berjanji padaku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi kalau dia melakukannya, di tempat lain, tolong katakanlah padaku."

Ini adalah makan malam untuk permintaan maaf atas kelakuan adiknya yang jahat, bukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan diantara kami. Aku tidak berada dalam kencan romantis seperti imajinasi di kepalaku. Ini hanya tentang Sehun yang meminta maaf atas kelakuan Irene.

Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang dan mengangkat piringku. "Terima kasih. Aku menghargainya. Kau baik sekali. Aku pastikan kalau aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada Mark jika Irene berlaku kasar lagi padaku di masa mendatang. Dia hanya melihatku secara langsung saja hari ini." Aku mengambil minumanku. "Makan malamnya menyenangkan. Senang karena bisa menikmatinya setelah bekerja seharian. Terima kasih banyak." Aku tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya.

Dengan cepat aku masuk, aku membersihkan piringku dan meletakkanya di mesin cuci piring sebelum mencuci botolku dan meletakkan ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Jongin." Sehun memanggilku dari belakang dan dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengurungku. Tangannya berada di kedua sisi meja dapur dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdiri disana dan melihat ke tempat cuci yang ada di depanku. Tubuhnya yang keras dan hangat menggosok punggungku dan aku menggigit lidahku untuk menjaga agar tidak mendesah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melihat seberapa terpengaruhnya diriku padanya.

"Ini bukanlah usaha minta maaf untuk Irene. Ini adalah usaha minta maaf untukku. Aku minta maaf untuk kemarin malam. Aku terbaring di ranjangku semalaman berharap kau ada disana bersamaku. Berharap aku tidak mendorongmu pergi menjauh. Aku mendorong orang untuk pergi Jongin. Itu adalah mekanisme pertahanan diri bagiku. Tapi aku tidak mau mendorongmu menjauh."

Berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan menjaga jarak dengannya adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Sehun tidak akan dan tidak pernah menjadi pangeran yang mempesona untuk siapapun juga. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku berpikir dia adalah orang yang akan mencintai dan menghiburku. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang tepat bagiku. Tapi hatiku mulai merasakan sedikit ketertarikan padanya. Tidak untuk selamanya, tapi sekarang aku ingin menjadikan Sehun yang pertama. Dia tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku.

Dia bisa berhenti kapanpun dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Perhentian yang mungkin akan aku ingat seumur hidupku. Itu adalah yang paling aku takutkan. Karena tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku.

Dia meraih dan menyisir rambutku dari sisi leherku dan kemudian mencium leherku. "Tolong. Maafkan aku. Satu kesempatan lagi, Jongin. Aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkanmu."

Sehun akan menjadi yang pertama. Itu perasaan yang benar. Di dalam diriku aku tahu dia adalah pria yang akan mengajariku mengenai kehidupan. Meski kalau nantinya dia akan menyakitiku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat." Aku katakan itu, memandang matanya yang penuh dengan emosinya yang membuatku mengharapkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Ok." Dia mengatakan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini. Tidak ada lagi rayuan. Tidak ada lagi menunggu."

Ekspresi kekuatiran pada dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa lapar.

"Tentu saja. Iya." Dia menggeram dan menarikku ke arah dirinya.

.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	18. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 18

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 18**

Sehun tidak memulainya dengan perlahan. Mulutnya kuat dan menuntut. Aku senang. Ini romantis. Ini nyata. Dia juga menggunakan barbel lidahnya. Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya tapi aku merasakannya. Jentikan lidahnya hebat dengan adanya benda itu. Aku suka merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraih.

Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku. Ciumannya melambat dan kemudian dia menarik diri tapi tetap memegang wajahku dengan tangannya. "Ikutlah ke atas denganku. Aku ingin menunjukkan kamarku." Dia memberikanku senyuman nakal. "Dan ranjangku."

Aku mengangguk dan Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya dari wajahku. Dia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke tanganku dan menautkan jemari kami kemudian diremasnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia mengarahkanku ke tangga, menarikku naik dengan lembut dan dengan segera karena dia ingin segera tiba di atas. Saat kami tiba di lantai dua, dia mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku dengan ganas, menjepit bibirku dan membelai lidahku. Dia menyentak ke belakang dan mengambil napas dalam. "Satu tangga lagi menuju lantai atas," ujarnya dengan suara parau dan menarikku kearah pintu di ujung lorong. Kami melewati kamarku dan dia berhenti sebentar.

Pada mulanya, aku pikir dia mungkin ingin menuju kesana tetapi dia tidak berhenti hingga kami mencapai pintu kecil di ujung lorong. Aku menduga ada tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Dia menarik kunci untuk membukanya, kemudian membuka pintu dan memberi isyarat padaku agar mengikutinya.

Di ruangan tempat tangga itu berada terbuat dari kayu keras seperti sebuah tangga lain di rumah ini tapi disana ada dinding di satu sisi saat kami menaiki anak tangga selangkah demi selangkah. Saat aku sampai di ujung teratas tangga, aku membeku.

Pemandangannya sangat mempesona. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari lautan memberikan kamar sebuah latar belakang paling luar biasa yang bisa dibayangkan.

"Kamar ini adalah alasan mengapa aku meminta ibuku untuk membeli rumah ini. Meskipun saat itu aku baru berusia sepuluh tahun aku tahu bahwa kamar ini istimewa," bisik Sehun di belakangku membungkus pinggangku dengan lengannya.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan." Aku bernapas dengan suara pelan. Aku merasa seolah berbicara terlalu keras akan menghancurkan momen ini.

"Aku menghubungi ayahku hari itu dan berkata padanya kalau aku menemukan rumah yang ingin aku tinggali. Dia mengirimkan uangnya melalui ibuku dan ibuku membelinya. Dia suka lokasinya jadi di rumah inilah kami menghabiskan waktu musim panas kami. Dia punya rumah sendiri di Atlanta tapi dia lebih suka tinggal disini."

Dia bercerita tentang dirinya. Keluarganya. Dia mencoba. Hatiku sedikit meleleh lagi. Seharusnya aku menghentikannya untuk membingkai dirinya di hatiku. Aku tidak ingin hatiku terluka saat semua ini berakhir dan dia pergi. Tapi aku ingin tahu lebih mengenai dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin pergi," balasku jujur.

Sehun mencium telingaku dengan lembut. "Ah, tapi kau belum melihat kabinku di Vale atau apartemenku di Manhattan."

Tidak, aku belum pernah dan aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Namun, aku bisa membayangkan dia berada di tempat-tempat itu. Aku sudah sering melihat di televisi bagaimana bentuk tempat itu. Musim dingin ini, aku bisa melihat dia menyalakan api di kabin yang besar di pegunungan dengan salju yang menutupi luar rumahnya. Atau bersantai di apartemennya yang mengarah ke pemandangan kota Manhattan. Mungkin dari jendelanya dia bisa melihat pohon natal besar yang selalu dipasang setiap tahun.

Sehun memutarku ke arah kanan hingga aku mencapai pada ranjang berukuran _king size_. Ranjang itu berwarna hitam legam. Kasur dan selimutnya juga hitam. Bahkan bantalnya pun hitam. "Dan itu adalah ranjangku," katanya membawaku berjalan kearah ranjang dengan tangan di pinggangku. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang semua gadis yang pernah ada disini sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan. Aku menutup mataku dan memblokir semua pikiran itu.

"Jongin, meskipun kita hanya berciuman atau berbaring disana dan mengobrol, aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin kau berada disini. Dekat denganku."

Perkataannnya itu satu atau dua inci sedikit melesak ke dalam hatiku. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Kau tidak serius dengan itu. Aku melihat sikapmu sebagai Oh Sehun. Kau tidak membawa gadis ke kamarmu dan hanya ingin berbicara." Aku mencoba terdengar menggoda tapi suaraku pecah saat aku menyebut gadis lain.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak pernah membawa gadis kesini, Jongin."

Apa? Ya dia pernah melakukannya.

"Pada malam pertama aku datang kesini kau bilang ranjangmu sudah penuh." Aku mengingatkannya.

Dia menyeringai. " _Yeah_ , karena aku tidur disana. Aku tidak membawa gadis ke kamarku. Aku tidak ingin seks yang tidak berarti mencemari kamar ini. Aku suka berada disini."

"Besok paginya seorang gadis ada disini. Kau meninggalkannya di ranjang dan dia mencarimu hanya memakai pakaian dalam."

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kemejaku dan mulai mengusap lingkaran kecil di punggungku, "Kamar pertama di kanan adalah milik Chanyeol sampai orang tua kami bercerai. Aku menggunakannya sebagai kamar bujangan sekarang. Kesanalah aku membawa gadis-gadis itu. Bukan disini. Tidak pernah disini. Kau yang pertama." Dia berhenti dan seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

" _Well,_ aku mengijinkan Seungyeon kemari seminggu sekali untuk membersihkan kamar tapi aku bersumpah tidak ada kebohongan diantara kita."

Apa itu berarti aku berbeda? Aku bukan satu diantara mereka?

Tuhan, kuharap begitu. Tidak… tidak aku tidak boleh berharap. Aku harus punya pegangan. Dia mungkin akan segera meninggalkan aku. Dunia kami tidak sama. Bahkan tidak mungkin untuk saling mendekat satu sama lain.

"Tolong, cium aku," kataku, berdiri berjinjit dan menekankan mulutku padanya sebelum dia sempat menolak atau menyarankan kami untuk ngobrol lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengobrol. Jika kami berbicara aku ingin lebih.

Sehun mendorongku ke ranjangnya dan menutup tubuhku dengan tubuhnya sementara lidahnya bertautan dengan lidahku. Tangannya menelusuri sisi tubuhku hingga dia menemukan lututku. Dia memisahkan lututku dan menempatkan dirinya diantara jarak yang dia ciptakan.

Aku ingin merasakan lebih dari dirinya. Aku meraih ujung kausnya dan menyentakkannya. Dia mengetahui isyarat itu dan memutuskan ciuman lama kami untuk membuka bajunya dan dilemparkannya kesamping. Saat ini aku punya ruang untuk menjelajahi dia. Aku menjalankan tanganku di sepanjang lengannya dan tonjolan keras otot bisepnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke dadanya dan menjalarkan jariku di sepanjang otot perutnya, menghela napas dengan nikmat pada setiap riak keras. Meluncurkan tanganku keatas, aku menyusurkan ibu jariku pada otot dadanya yang keras dan merasakan putingnya menegang di bawah sentuhanku. Astaga, ini sangat seksi.

Sehun mundur dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih seragamku hampir dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat dia mencapai kancing terakhir dia mendorongnya dan menyentakkan braku ke bawah hingga kedua payudaraku terlepas dari bra berenda yang menutupinya.

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjentikkannya pada salah satu putingku. Dia pindah dari satu ke yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama sebelum dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menarik ke dalam mulutnya dengan satu tarikan keras.

Tubuhku menempel padanya dan benda keras yang aku rasakan menyapu pada kakiku sekarang mendesak keras diantara pahaku menekan kearah intiku. "Ah!" Aku berteriak, menggesekkan tubuhku pada kejantanannya dan ingin merasakannya lebih.

Sehun membiarkan putingku lepas dari mulutnya saat dia menatapku dan merendahkan tubuhnya, meninggalkanku sekali lagi tanpa tekanan yang aku butuhkan. Tangannya membuka rokku dan dia mulai menariknya perlahan bersamaan dengan celana dalamku. Dia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku untuk memudahkannya meloloskan pakaian menuruni pinggangku. Sehun duduk dan membengkokkan jarinya mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk. Aku siap untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Segera setelah aku duduk dia benar-benar melepaskan kemejaku. Kemudian dia membuka braku dan membuangnya ke samping.

"Kau telanjang di ranjangku, lebih cantik dari yang pernah aku bayangkan… dan percayalah aku telah memikirkannya. Berulang kali."

Dia menarik diri dariku mengaitkan lengannya di bawah lututku dan menempatkan dirinya diantara kakiku. Tapi dia masih memakai celana pendeknya. Aku menginginkan itu lepas… OH! Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya diatas kakiku yang terbuka dan menekan tepat dimana aku menginginkannya juga.

"Ya! Kumohon!" Aku mencakarnya, membutuhkannya agar dia lebih mendekat.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang sisi dalam dari pahaku saat dia mencium pusarku dan kemudian puncak kewanitaanku. Aku butuh lebih banyak rambut. Aku ingin menarik sesuatu.

Mata peraknya terangkat dan mengunci mataku saat lidahnya menyelinap masuk dan dia menjalarkan tindikan logamnya pada clitku. Aku meneriakkan namanya dan mencengkeram kuat selimut untuk menjaga diriku agar tetap berada di ranjang. Aku merasa seperti bisa terbang tinggi melesat keluar dari jendela yang luar biasa besar.

"Tuhan, kau begitu manis." Sehun terengah saat dia merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyapukan lidahnya lagi pada kewanitaanku. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Aku tahu tentang itu tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan begitu nikmat.

"Sehun, kumohon." Aku merintih.

Dia berhenti sejenak di atas tubuhku. Kehangatan napasnya membasuh denyutan yang dia ciptakan. "Mohon apa, _baby._ Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang-ulang dan menutup rapat mataku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya Jongin." Ujar Sehun dengan bisikan tertahan.

"Kumohon, jilat aku lagi." Aku terbata-bata.

"Sial." Sehun mengutuk sebelum menjalankan lidahnya maju mundur pada lipatanku. Kemudian dia menarik clitku yang membengkak kedalam mulutnya dan membuatku terbang ke luar angkasa. Dunia meledak penuh warna dan napasku terhenti saat kenikmatan melandaku.

Kenikmatan itu tidak menurun dari puncakku hingga aku menyadari Sehun telah meninggalkanku dan telah telanjang dan merendahkan dirinya lagi diatas tubuhku.

"Kondom sudah dipakai. Aku harus berada di dalam." Sehun berbisik di telingaku saat dia menarik kakiku agar terbuka dengan tangannya dan aku merasa ujung dari batang kejantanannya mememasukiku.

" _Holy fuck_ , kau begitu basah. Akan sulit untuk tidak tergelincir masuk ke dalamnya. Aku akan mencoba untuk perlahan-lahan. Aku berjanji." Suaranya mengejang dan pembuluh darah di lehernya muncul ke permukaan kulit saat dia menekan lebih jauh ke dalam diriku. Dorongannya meregangkanku tapi rasanya begitu nikmat.

Rasa nyeri yang aku bayangkan tidak ada. Aku mengangkat tubuhku membuka kakiku lebih lebar dan Sehun menelan keras dan membeku.

"Jangan begerak. Tolong _b_ _aby_ , jangan bergerak." Sehun memohon, menahan dirinya agar tetap diam. Kemudian dia mendorong lebih jauh didalam keketatanku sebelum rasa sakit menghantam. Aku menegang dan begitu pula dengan Sehun. "Itu dia. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat tapi kemudian aku akan berhenti saat aku sudah berada di dalam dan membiarkanmu agar terbiasa denganku."

Aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk memegang lengannya. Sehun menarik diri dan kemudian pinggangnya bergerak ke depan diiringi dengan satu hujaman yang kuat. Rasa ngilu yang panas mengirisku dan aku berteriak, mencengkeram lengannya erat dan menahannya sementara gelombang rasa sakit melanda tubuhku.

Aku bisa mendengar napas kasar Sehun saat dia menahan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu benar bagaimana rasanya hal ini untuk para pria tapi bisa kukatakan ini tidak mudah. Sehun seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Oke. Aku oke." Bisikku saat rasa sakit mereda.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatapku. Matanya berkabut. "Apa kau yakin? Karena _baby_ , aku sangat ingin bergerak."

Aku mengangguk dan terus memegangi lengannya saat rasa sakit kembali datang lagi ketika dia bergerak. Pinggang Sehun bergerak mundur dan rasanya seolah dia meninggalkanku kemudian dia menghujam kedepan dengan perlahan dan mengisiku lagi. Tidak ada rasa sakit kali ini. Aku hanya merasa meregang dan penuh.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Tanya Sehun ketika dia menahan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya." Aku meyakinkan dia.

Sehun memundurkan pinggangnya lagi dan kemudian bergerak maju menyebabkan aku merintih nikmat. Rasanya nikmat. Lebih dari baik.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun bertanya dengan kekaguman.

"Ya. Rasanya begitu nikmat."

Sehun menutup matanya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan erangan saat dia mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku naik lebih tinggi lagi. Apakah itu mungkin? Bisakah aku mengalami orgasme lagi dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

Yang aku tahu, aku ingin lebih. Aku mengangkat pinggangku untuk menyelaraskan hujamannya dan itu sepertinya membuat dia hilang kendali.

"Yeah. _Oh God_ , kau menakjubkan. Begitu ketat. Jongin, kau sangat ketat," sahut Sehun diantara engahannya saat dia bergerak di dalamku.

Aku menarik lututku ke atas sehingga aku bisa melingkarkan kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya dan dia mulai gemetaran, "Apakah kau sudah dekat, _baby_?" Tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Kupikir begitu," balasku, merasa sesuatu terbangun didalam diriku.

Aku belum sampai kesana. Rasa nyeri yang muncul di awal perlahan menghilang. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya diantara kami hingga ibu jarinya menggosok tepat pada denyutanku.

"AH! Ya di sana." Aku menjerit dan berpegangan padanya saat gelombang memecahku. Sehun mengeluarkan geraman dan menjadi kaku dan tetap diam kemudian dia memompa diriku sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	19. Fallen Too Far : Chspter 19

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 19**

Napas berat Sehun di telingaku saat tubuhnya menindihku terasa hebat. Aku ingin menahannya di sini. Tetap di dalam tubuhku. Hanya seperti ini.

Ketika dia memindahkan lengannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dariku, aku merapatkan lenganku di sekitarnya dan dia terkekeh.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku harus mengurusmu terlebih dahulu," ujarnya dan kemudian mencium bibirku sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri di ranjangnya.

Aku melihat bokong telanjangnya, yang semuanya dalam kesempurnaan, berjalan melintasi ruangan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tampaknya seperti kamar mandi. Aku mendengar kran air menyala dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dengan sepenuhnya telanjang di bagian depan. Mataku secara langsung berpaling kearah lain. Aku mendengar Sehun tertawa dan aku memejamkan mata malu karena tertangkap basah mengamatinya.

"Tidak perlu malu padaku sekarang," godanya kemudian meraih untuk membuka lututku lagi. "Bukalah untukku," katanya lembut dan mendorong lututku hingga terbuka. Aku melihat kain lap di tangannya untuk pertama kali.

"Tidak terlalu banyak," katanya, membersihkan di antara kakiku ketika aku memperhatikannya dalam ketertarikan. "Apakah ini sakit?" Dia bertanya dengan nada prihatin dalam suaranya saat dia dengan lembut menyeka area-ku dengan lembut. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sekarang saat kami tidak lagi liar dalam gairah hal ini sangat memalukan. Tapi mendapati dia sedang membersihkanku sangatlah manis. Inikah yang dilakukan para pria setelah berhubungan seks? Aku tidak melihat ini dalam film sebelumnya.

Sehun terlihat senang dengan pekerjaan membersihkannya dan dia membuang kain lap yang telah di gunakan ke tempat sampah di samping tempat tidur. Dia merangkak naik lagi ke ranjang menempatkan dirinya di sisiku serta menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir kau bukan seorang pemeluk, Sehun," kataku saat dia menyusurkan hidungnya di sepanjang leherku dan menarik napas dengan keras.

"Memang bukan. Hanya denganmu Jonhin. Kau adalah pengecualianku," bisiknya kemudian menyelipkan kepalaku di bawah dagunya dan menarik selimut menutupi kami. Dengan cepat aku tertidur. Aku aman dan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman lambat terasa di bagian dalam betis dan sepanjang lengkungan kakiku adalah hal pertama yang aku rasakan. Aku memaksa mataku terbuka. Sehun berlutut di ujung ranjang menciumi kakiku dan naik ke sisi tungkaiku dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya.

"Itu dia matamu. Aku mulai berpikir berapa banyak yang perlu kucium untuk membuatmu bangun. Bukannya aku keberatan mencium lebih tinggi lagi tapi itu akan berakhir dengan beberapa hubungan seks yang mengagumkan dan kau sekarang hanya punya waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk berangkat kerja."

Kerja. Oh sial. Aku bangun dan Sehun menurunkan kakiku. "Kau masih memiliki waktu. Aku akan menyiapkanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan saat kau bersiap-siap," dia meyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu di ruang istirahat pegawai sesampainya aku disana."

Aku mencoba agar kecanggungan yang terjadi di pagi hari setelah kejadian semalam tidak menyerang. Aku telah berhubungan seks dengan pria ini. Seks yang benar-benar hebat atau setidaknya menurutku seperti itu. Sekarang hari telah terang dan aku telanjang di ranjangnya.

"Aku ingin kau makan di sini. Kumohon."

Dia ingin aku di sini. Jantungku berdebar keras di dadaku. "Oke. Aku perlu pergi ke kamarku dan mandi."

Sehun melirik kamar mandinya dan kemudian ke arahku. "Aku bimbang, antara aku ingin kau mandi di sini, tapi kupikir aku tidak akan mampu berjalan keluar mengetahui kau sedang telanjang dan bersabun di kamar mandiku. Aku akan sangat ingin bergabung denganmu"

Memegang selimut menutupi dadaku, aku bangun dan tersenyum padanya. "Semenarik apapun kedengarannya aku akan terlambat bekerja."

Sehun menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Betul. Kau harus pergi ke kamarmu."

Aku memandang sekeliling untuk mencari pakaianku tapi tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

"Pakai ini. Seungyeon datang hari ini. Aku akan menyuruhnya mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian yang kau kenakan semalam." Dia melemparkan kaus yang dipakainya tadi malam padaku. Aku mencium aromanya saat kausnya mendarat di dadaku. Akan sangat sulit untukku mengembalikannya. Aku mencoba memakainya tanpa membuat selimut jatuh.

"Sekarang berdirilah. Aku ingin melihatmu," gumamnya sambil bangun. Dia memakai celana piyama ketika dia menuruni tepi tempat tidur dan menungguku untuk berdiri. Aku membiarkan selimutnya jatuh dan berdiri. Kausnya menutupi hingga atas lututku.

"Bisakah kau mengajukan ijin sakit?" Dia bertanya saat matanya menjalari ke bawah tubuhku.

Sebuah sensasi gelenyar hangat mengalir melewatiku. "Aku sedang tidak sakit," balasku.

"Apakah kau yakin? Karena kupikir aku terkena demam," katanya berjalan mengitari tempat tidur dan menarikku kearahnya. "Tadi malam sangat menakjubkan," katanya di rambutku.

Aku tidak menduga reaksi seperti ini darinya. Aku khawatir kalau dia akan mengusirku pagi ini. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia bersikap manis. Dan sangat lezat hingga aku tergoda untuk menelepon dan mengajukan ijin sakit.

Ini adalah hariku untuk mengantar minuman dan jika aku tidak datang maka Yuri akan melakukan semua pekerjaan hari ini. Itu akan sangat kejam. Aku tidak sanggup.

"Aku harus bekerja hari ini. Mereka mengharapkanku," uraiku.

Dia mengangguk dan mundur. "Aku tahu. Larilah Jongin. Bawa lari bokong kecil menggemaskanmu ke bawah dan bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau tetap berdiri disini dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Sambil cekikikan, aku berlari melewatinya dan menuruni tangga. Tawa geli yang aku dengar di belakang terdengar sangat sempurna.

Sehun sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hawa panas semakin bertambah parah. Aku benar-benar berharap Victoria akan mengijinkanku menaikkan rambutku. Aku siap untuk mengambil sebotol air es dan menyiramkannya keatas kepalaku. Aku pasti akan langsung kering dengan hawa sepanas ini. Kenapa para pria bermain golf di tengah cuaca seperti ini? Apakah mereka gila?

Menarik _cart_ minuman kembali ke lubang pertama aku menyadari kepala seseorang dengan rambut hitam, yang dimiliki Mark. Bagus.

Seseorang yang tidak aku harapkan untuk suasana hatiku hari ini. Ravi mungkin ingin menunggu Yuri kembali lagi untuk putaran yang berikutnya. Aku mungkin bisa melewati mereka. Mark berbalik dan melihatku dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kembali mengantarkan minum hari ini. Sesenangnya aku menempatkanmu di dalam, tapi kehadiranmu membuat permainan golf lebih menyenangkan." Mark berkata dengan nada menggoda saat aku menepikan _cart_ ke samping mereka.

Aku tidak akan menanggapi godaannya. Tapi dia adalah bosku jadi aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya marah.

"Mundur Mark. Itu sedikit terlalu dekat." Suara Sehun datang dari belakangku dan aku berbalik untuk melihatnya berjalan mendekati kami dengan sebuah celana pendek biru dan kaus putih polo. Dia bermain golf?

"Jadi dia adalah alasan mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bermain dengan kami hari ini?" Tanya Mark.

Aku tidak berpaling dari Sehun ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dia di sini untukku. Setidaknya aku sangat yakin dia begitu. Saat sarapan dia bertanya padaku dimana aku akan bekerja hari ini.

Tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Dia menarikku ke sampingnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telingaku, "Apa kau merasa nyeri?"

Dia khawatir tentang diriku yang akan merasa nyeri hari ini dan harus bekerja di atas kakiku sepanjang hari. Aku sudah bilang padanya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa meregang. Rupanya dia masih khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku lirih.

Dia menekankan sebuah ciuman di telingaku. "Apa kau merasa meregang? Bisakah kau berkata bahwa aku pernah berada di dalammu?"

Aku mengangguk, merasakan lututku sedikit lemah akibat dari nada suaranya.

"Bagus. Aku suka mengetahui kau bisa merasakan dimana aku pernah berada," katanya kemudian menarik diri dariku dan mensejajarkan tatapan matanya pada Mark.

"Aku telah mengira ini akan terjadi." Kata Mark dengan nada sebal.

"Sudahkah Irene mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Ravi. Jack memukul lengannya dan memberenggut padanya.

Mengapa Irene selalu disinggung? Apakah aku akan pernah tahu?

"Ini bukan urusan Irene. Ataupun kau." Pungkas Sehun melotot pada Ravi.

"Aku datang kesini untuk bermain golf. Jangan membicarakan ini di luar sini. Jongin, kenapa kau tidak memberikan semua orang minuman dan lanjut ke lubang selanjutnya," kata Mark.

Sehun menegang di sampingku. Mark menguji kami. Dia ingin melihatku apakah aku sekarang akan bersikap berbeda saat Sehun sudah mengklaimku di tempat umum. Aku di sini untuk bekerja.

Hanya karena aku sudah tidur dengan Sehun tidak mengubah tempatku di pola besar ini. Aku tahu itu.

Aku melangkah melepaskan diri dari lengan Sehun untuk membuka pendingin dan mulai menyerahkan minuman pilihan semua orang.

Uang tip yang aku terima tidak sebesar yang biasanya mereka berikan di kelompok ini. Kecuali, tentu saja, bagi Mark. Aku pikir itu akan berubah juga hari ini.

Aku bisa melihat lembaran seratus dollar yang Mark berikan padaku dan aku yakin Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku dengan cepat menutup tanganku dan menyurukkannya ke dalam sakuku. Aku akan menghadapinya nanti saat Sehun tidak melihat.

Sehun berjalan kearahku dan menyelipkan bayarannya ke sakuku. Dia menciumku lembut dan kemudian berkedip padaku sebelum dia berjalan untuk mengambil _club_ (tongkat pemukul) golf dari _caddy._

Aku tidak akan memberikan Mark alasan untuk menegurku, aku dengan cepat berjalan kembali menaiki _cart_ dan menuju ke lubang selanjutnya. Ponsel di sakuku bergetar mengejutkanku. Sehun menyelipkannya di sakuku sebelum aku berangkat pagi ini. Aku lupa kalau aku memiliki ponsel.

Aku menghentikan laju cart dan menariknya keluar. Terdapat pesan dari Sehun.

 _Aku minta maaf tentang Mark._

Kenapa dia minta maaf? Dia tak punya alasan untuk minta maaf.

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Mark adalah bosku. Bukan masalah besar._

Aku menyelipkan ponselku kembali ke sakuku dan mengarah ke pemberhentianku selanjutnya.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	20. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 20

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 20**

Parkiran yang penuh dengan mobil bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan saat aku tiba di rumah Sehun setelah pulang kerja. Lapangan golf sudah sangat sibuk tadi sehingga aku hanya bisa berhenti sekali untuk memberikan para tamu minum di lubang ke 16.

Dia tidak mengirimku sms lagi sepanjang hari. Perutku melilit dengan gelisah. Ada apa ini? Apakah perasaan manis yang dia rasakan setelah mengambil keperawananku memudar begitu cepat?

Aku harus memarkir jauh hingga keluar dari tepi jalan. Menutup pintu trukku, aku mulai berjalan menuju rumah Sehun.

"Kau takkan ingin ada di dalam sana." Suara akrab Chanyeol terdengar di kegelapan. Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat cahaya orange kecil jatuh ke tanah kemudian ditindis oleh sepatu boot sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apakah kau datang ke pesta ini hanya untuk berkeliaran di luar?" Tanyaku, ini kedua kalinya semenjak aku tiba di pesta ini menemukan Chanyeol hanya sendirian di luar.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Sehun mengira aku sudah berhenti. Jadi aku bersembunyi di luar ketika ingin merokok," jelasnya.

"Merokok akan membunuhmu," ucapku padanya, mengingat semua perokok yang aku lihat perlahan sekarat saat aku mengantar ibuku ke perawatan kemoterapi.

"Itu yang mereka katakan padaku." Dia membalasnya sambil menghela napas.

Aku melihat kembali ke rumah dan mendengar suara musik mulai mengalir keluar. "Aku tak tahu bahwa malam ini ada pesta," ucapku, berharap suara kekecewaanku tak terdengar.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di sebuah _Volvo_.

"Bukankan di sini selalu ada pesta?"

Tidak, tidak lagi. Setelah semalam aku berpikir Sehun akan menelpon atau mengirim pesan teks kepadaku. "Kukira, aku hanya tak menyangka akan hal ini."

"Kurasa Sehun juga begitu. Ini pestanya Irene. Dia menjebak Sehun. Perempuan itu selalu bisa lolos dari segala aturan yang Sehun terapkan. Aku selalu kena imbasnya lebih dari sekali karena aku tidak turut mengatasi jebakan wanita sialan itu."

Aku melintas untuk ikut bersandar di _Volvo_ disamping Chanyeol dan bersedekap. "Jadi kau tumbuh besar bersama Irene juga?" Aku butuh sesuatu. Segala jenis penjelasan.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ke arahku. "Ya. Tentu saja. Tiffany adalah ibunya. Hanya dia orang tua yang kami punya. _Well_ …" Chanyeol menarik diri dari _Volvo_ dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau hampir menguasaiku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Jongin. Jujur ketika seseorang melakukannya aku tak ingin berada di sekitarnya."

Sehun berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam rumah.

Aku melihatnya sampai dia masuk ke dalam sebelum aku berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Aku berharap tidak ada orang di kamarku.

Jika ada, aku akan ke dapur. Aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni Irene. Atau segala rahasia tentang Irene yang orang lain tahu kecuali aku. Aku yakin aku juga sedang tidak ingin meladeni Sehun.

Aku membuka pintu dan bersyukur tidak ada orang di sana yang berdiri melihatku datang. Aku langsung menuju tangga. Tawa dan suara memenuhi rumah. Aku tidak cocok dengan mereka. Tidak ada gunanya berada di sana dan bertindak seperti yang pernah kulakukan.

Aku melirik ke pintu yang menuju ke arah tangganya Sehun dan membiarkan kenangan semalam menyapaku kembali. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah kejadian sekali saja. Aku membuka pintuku dan melangkah masuk sebelum aku menyalakan lampu.

Aku menutup mulutku menahan teriakan yang hampir keluar saat menyadari aku tidak sendiri. Itu Sehun. Dia duduk di ranjangku memandang keluar jendela. Dia berdiri saat aku menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai," tegurnya dengan suara lembut.

"Hai," balasku, kurang yakin mengapa dia ada di kamarku sementara rumahnya penuh dengan orang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia tersenyum geli padaku. "Menunggumu. Kupikir itu sudah jelas."

Tersenyum, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Matanya kadang-kadang bisa menghanyutkan. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau punya tamu."

"Bukan tamuku. Percayalah padaku, aku ingin rumah yang senyap," ucapnya menangkup sisi wajahku dengan tangannya. "Naiklah ke lantai atas denganku. Kumohon."

Dia tak perlu meminta. Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Aku menaruh tasku di atas ranjang dan menyelipkan tanganku di tangannya. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Sehun menggenggam tanganku dan kami berjalan ke atas bersama. Ketika kami tiba di tangga teratas Sehun menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan keras. Mungkin aku tampak murahan tapi aku tak peduli. Aku merindukannya hari ini. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan balas menciumnya dengan segala emosi yang berputar di dalam diriku yang aku sendiri tak cukup memahaminya.

Ketika dia melepaskan ciuman kami berdua terengah-engah. "Bicara. Pertama kita akan bicara. Aku ingin melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku ingin mengetahui apa siaran TV favoritmu saat kau kecil dan siapa yang membuatmu menangis di sekolah dan poster _boyband_ mana yang terpasang di dindingmu. Kemudian aku ingin kau telanjang lagi di ranjangku."

Tersenyum pada keanehannya, namun menggemaskan, caranya memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak hanya ingin bercinta denganku, aku berjalan menuju ke sofa kulit besar yang terlihat besar dibanding TV.

"Haus?" Tanya Sehun, berjalan ke arah kulkas baja yang tak ku perhatikan semalam. Sebuah _bar_ kecil terpajang disamping kulkasnya.

"Air es sungguh menyenangkan," jawabku.

Sehun sedang menata minuman dan aku berbalik untuk melihat keluar menuju laut. "Rugrats adalah acara favoritku, Lee Jonghyun membuatku menangis setidaknya seminggu sekali tapi kemudian dia mulai membuat Kai menangis dan aku menjadi marah dan melukainya. Serangan favorit dan terbaikku adalah tendangan cepat kearah kemaluannya. Dan yang memalukan, poster Backstreet Boy yang terpasang di dindingku."

Sehun berhenti di sampingku dan menyodorkanku segelas air es. Aku bisa melihat kebingungan di wajahnya. Dia duduk di sampingku.

"Siapa Kai?"

Aku menyebutkan saudara perempuanku tanpa berpikir. Aku merasa nyaman dengan Sehun. Aku ingin dia tahu tentangku. Mungkin jika aku membuka rahasiaku dia akan membagi miliknya. Walaupun dia tak ingin membagi rahasia tentang Irene.

"Kai adalah saudara kembarku. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun silam. Ayahku yang mengemudi. Dua minggu kemudian, ayahku keluar dari hidup kami dan tak pernah kembali. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa kami harus memaafkannya karena dia tidak bisa hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa dia yang mengemudikan mobil yang menyebabkan Kai meninggal. Aku selalu ingin percaya padanya. Walaupun dia tidak datang saat pemakaman Ibu aku sungguh ingin percaya dia tidak bisa mengatasinya. Jadi aku memaafkan dia. Aku tidak membencinya atau membiarkan kegetiran dan kebencian menguasaiku. Tapi aku datang kesini dan ya… kau tahu. Aku rasa Ibuku salah."

Sehun membungkuk dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja kayu unik di samping sofa dan merangkulku. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya saudara kembar," katanya takjub.

"Kami identik. Kau tak bisa membedakan kami. Kami sangat bergembira di sekolah dan juga dengan para laki-laki. Hanya Minho yang bisa membedakan kami."

Sehun mulai bermain dengan kunciranku kala kami duduk di sana memandang lautan. "Berapa lama orangtuamu saling mengenal sebelum mereka menikah?" Tanyanya. Bukan pertanyaan yang kuperkirakan.

"Itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ibuku menengok temannya di Atlanta. Ayah baru saja putus dengan pacarnya dan dia datang pada satu malam kala Ibuku sedang sendiri di apartemen temannya. Temannya agak sedikit nakal menurut Ibuku. Ayah hanya melihat sekali dan dia terpikat. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Ibuku sangat cantik. Warna rambutnya sama dengan milikku tapi dia punya mata besar hijau yang indah. matanya mirip berlian dan Ibuku sangat menyenangkan. Kau pasti bisa bahagia hanya berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya sedih. Dia selalu tersenyum. Aku hanya melihat dia menangis sekali saat dia diberitahu tentang Kai. Dia jatuh ke lantai dan menangis hari itu. Itu sangat menakutkanku jika aku tak merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti separuh jiwaku pergi."

Aku berhenti. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku biarkan diriku terbawa suasana saat bercerita. Aku tak pernah terbuka selama ini kepada orang lain.

Sehun menempelkan dahinya di ubun-ubunku. "Aku minta maaf, Jongin. Aku tak tahu."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kai meninggal aku merasa butuh seseorang untuk berbicara. Aku tak perlu menahan diri. Aku berbalik ke pelukannya dan menciumnya. Aku butuh kedekatan ini. Aku teringat luka itu dan sekarang aku harus melupakannya. Kai sangat pandai dalam segalanya tetapi dia menghilang.

"Aku mencintai mereka. Aku selalu mencintai mereka tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Mereka telah bersama. Mereka saling memiliki," ucapku padanya ketika kurasa keengganannya untuk balas menciumku.

"Siapa yang kau miliki?" Tanyanya dengan geram.

"Aku punya diriku sendiri. Aku tahu selama 3 tahun yang lalu ketika ibuku sakit aku berkeyakinan bahwa selama aku berpegang teguh pada diriku dan tidak melupakan siapa diriku maka aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabku.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ketika dia membuka matanya wajah putus asanya mengejutkanku. "Aku butuh dirimu. Sekarang. Izinkan aku bercinta denganmu di sini, kumohon."

Aku melepas kausku dan kemudian melepas miliknya. Dia mengangkat tangannya kala aku menarik kausnya melewati atas kepalanya. Dia bergerak cepat melepas braku dan hal itu telah hilang tanpa sesuatu di antara kami. Dia menangkup payudaraku saat jempolnya membelai puncak putingku. "Kau sungguh sangat cantik. Di dalam dan di luar," bisiknya. "Meskipun aku tak layak untukmu, aku ingin terkubur di dalam dirimu. Aku tak bisa menunggu. Aku hanya butuh sedekat mungkin denganmu semampuku."

Aku beringsut darinya dan berdiri. Setelah melepas sepatuku, aku melepas celana pendekku dan mendorongnya turun bersama celana dalamku kemudian melangkah keluar darinya. Sehun duduk di sana melihatku seakan aku adalah hal paling memukau yang pernah dilihatnya. Itu menguatkan. Perasaan malu yang kukira akan muncul saat berdiri telanjang di depannya hilang sama sekali.

"Telanjanglah," ucapku, melihat ke arah ereksinya yang menekan celana jinsnya. Aku pikir dia akan tertawa geli akan hal itu tapi ternyata tidak. Dia berdiri, dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari jinsnya dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya bersamaku kembali di sofa.

"Naiki aku," perintahnya. Aku menuruti kata-katanya. "Sekarang." Dia menelan ludah. "Turun perlahan ke arahku." Aku menunduk dan melihat dia sedang memegang pangkal kejantanannya. Aku berpegang di bahunya dan perlahan menurunkan diriku saat dia menangani semuanya.

"Perlahan, _babe_. Pelan-pelan. Kau akan nyeri."

Aku mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahku saat ujungnya mulai memasukiku. Dia memindahkan kejantanannya maju mundur di pangkal pahaku, menggodaku. Aku meremas bahunya dan terkesiap. Rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

"Ya, begitu. Kau mulai basah. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin merasakannya," geramnya.

Melihat nafsu liar di matanya seakan menyalakan tombol di dalam diriku. Aku ingin dia mengingatku. Mengingat ini. Aku tahu waktu kami terbatas dan aku tahu aku takkan bisa melupakannya. Tapi, aku ingin tahu ketika ini berakhir dia takkan melupakanku. Aku tak ingin menjadi salah satu gadis yang telah diperawaninya.

Membungkuk kedepan, aku menunggu hingga dia menggosok kejantanannya di jalan masukku. Kemudian aku membenamkan diri dengan keras sambil menjerit keras ketika miliknya memenuhiku.

"BRENGSEK," teriak Rush. Aku tak mau menunggunya untuk khawatir padaku. Aku akan menaikinya. Aku mengerti istilahnya sekarang. Aku yang memegang kendali. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun aku menghentikannya dengan mendesakkan lidahku di mulutnya ketika aku mengangkat pinggulku dan meluncur ke arahnya lagi dengan keras. Erangan dan liukan tubuhnya dibawahku meyakinkanku aku melakukan sesuatu dengan benar.

Aku mundur sehingga aku bisa menjerit keras saat aku mulai memacunya lebih cepat dan keras. Rasa nyeri dalam diriku berteriak saat miliknya masuk ke diriku namun itu adalah rasa sakit yang nikmat.

"Jongin… Oh sial Jongin," geramnya kala dia menarik pinggulku dan dia membiarkan dirinya bebas dan menikmatinya. Tangannya mulai mengambil alih. Dia mengangkatku dan menghentakku kebawah dengan dorongan cepat dan tajam. Setiap umpatan dan erangan keras yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku makin ganas. Aku butuh ini bersamanya.

Orgasme hampir sampai dan aku tahu dengan beberapa tusukan lagi aku akan hancur berantakan di atasnya. Aku juga ingin dia orgasme bersamaku. Aku mulai memacu di atasnya dan membiarkan keluar jeritan keras yang coba kukendalikan. "Aku hampir sampai." Aku mengerang kala sensasinya terbangun.

"Terus _baby_ , sungguh nikmat," geramnya dan kemudian kami berdua sampai di puncak bersama. Tubuhnya terguncang dibawahku dan kemudian diam. Namaku keluar dari bibirnya disaat yang sama aku mencapai klimaksku.

Ketika getarannya perlahan mereda dan aku bisa bernapas lagi aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan jatuh ke atasnya.

Kedua tangannya memelukku erat di kala dia bernapas pelan. Aku menyukai percintaan lembut yang kami alami semalam tapi ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan tentang bercinta. Aku tersenyum akan pikiranku dan berbalik untuk mencium lehernya.

"Tak pernah. Tak pernah dalam hidupku." Dia terengah-engah mengelus punggungku dan menangkup pantatku dengan remasan lembut. "Itu tadi. Ya Tuhan, Jongin, aku tak bisa berkata-kata."

Tersenyum ke lehernya kutahu aku telah membuat kesan pada pria yang sempurna, terluka, misterius dan bingung ini.

"Aku yakin kata yang kau cari itu adalah luar biasa." Aku tertawa saat aku bersandar sehingga aku bisa menatapnya.

Kelembutan di matanya membuat hatiku agak mencair. "Percintaan paling luar biasa yang pernah dikenal manusia," balasnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. "Aku hancur. Kau tahu itu, kan? Kau menghancurkanku."

Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku sedikit dan aku masih bisa merasakannya di dalamku. "Hmmm tidak, kupikir milikmu masih berfungsi."

"Ya Tuhan, sayang… kau akan membuatku keras dan siap lagi. Aku harus membersihkanmu."

Aku menelusuri bibir bawahnya dengan ujung jariku. "Aku takkan berdarah lagi. Aku telah melakukannya sebelumnya."

Sehun menarik jariku ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya. "Aku tidak memakai kondom. Aku juga bersih. Aku selalu memakai kondom dan memeriksakan diri secara teratur."

Aku tak yakin bagaimana mengolah informasi ini. Aku tidak berpikir soal kondom.

"Aku minta maaf. Saat kau telanjang aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku berjanji padamu kalau aku bersih."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padamu. Aku juga tak memikirkannya tadi."

Sehun menarikku kembali ke arahnya. "Bagus, karena tadi itu sungguh luar biasa. Aku tak pernah merasakannya tanpa memakai kondom. Mengetahui bahwa aku di dalam dirimu dan merasakan ketelanjanganmu membuatku sangat bahagia. Kau sungguh mengagumkan. Segalanya panas dan basah dan sangat ketat."

Aku bergoyang kembali. Kalimat kotornya di telingaku membangunkan gairahku. "Mmm," jawabku saat kurasakan dia kembali keras di dalamku.

"Apakah kau memakai kontrasepsi?"

Aku tak punya alasan untuk itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Dia mengerang dan menggeser pinggulku sampai miliknya keluar dariku. "Kita tak bisa melakukannya lagi sampai kau memakainya. Tapi kau sudah membuatku keras kembali." Dia meraih kewanitaanku dan membelai clitku. "Sangat seksi," gumamnya.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dah menikmati sentuhan lembutnya.

"Jongin, ayo mandi bersamaku," pintanya dengan suara serak.

"Oke," ujarku, menatap ke arahnya. Dia membantuku berdiri dan kemudian menuntunku ke kamar mandinya yang besar.

"Aku menginginkanmu di pancuran. Apa yang kita lakukan di luar sana adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan yang pernah kurasakan sepanjang hidupku. Tapi di sini aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Aku akan merawatmu."

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	21. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 21

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meninggalkan Sehun di tempat tidur pagi ini sangat sulit. Ia tidur begitu damai, aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi wajahnya sebelum aku pergi. Tidur membuatnya terlihat tidak khawatir. Aku tidak menyadari betapa intens dan waspadanya dia sampai aku memperhatikan dia tertidur dan melihat dia benar-benar damai.

Membuka pintu menuju ruangan staff aku disambut dengan bau donat baru dan Tao yang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Dia berkata riang seperti biasanya.

"Itu masih harus dilihat… kau akan membagi donat itu atau tidak?" Dia memegang kotak itu kepadaku. "Aku membeli dua ekstra hanya untukmu sayang. Aku tahu kau datang bekerja hari ini dan aku tidak ingin menjadi tangan kosong."

Aku duduk didepannya dan meraih donatku. "Jika aku pikir kau akan menikmatinya, aku akan mencium wajahmu," godaku.

Tao menggoyangkan alisnya, "Siapa yang tahu, sayang? Wajah sepertimu bisa menyebabkan seorang pria tersesat."

Sambil tertawa, aku menggigit kenikmatan yang hangat dan halus. Ini tidak sehat tapi donat ini sangat enak.

"Makanlah karena kita mempunyai hari yang sangat panjang. Pesta debutan malam ini dan kita tidak akan berada di ruang makan. Kita semua akan dikirim ke ruangan pesta dan dipaksa untuk berjalan dengan nampan makanan kemudian melayani mereka semua pada makan malam."

Pesta debutan? Apa sih itu? "Apakah itu sebabnya ada begitu banyak truk di luar dengan bunga dan dekorasi?"

Tao mengangguk dan meraih donat lain yang dilapisi coklat. "Ya. Terjadi setiap tahun selama minggu ini. Ibu kaya yang gila mendampingi putri mereka dan mengenalkannya kepada masyarakat. Setelah malam ini, gadis-gadis akan dianggap sebagai wanita dewasa dan diperlakukan sebagai anggota klub dewasa. Mereka bisa berada di komite dan sejenisnya. Ini adalah omong kosong gila. Apalagi sejak Irene berumur 21 beberapa minggu lalu. Itu berarti dia bisa dilepaskan kedunia orang dewasa."

Irene seorang debutan. Itu menarik. Ibunya tidak ada di sini. Apakah ini berarti dia kembali? Jantungku berdegup kencang… Aku harus segera pergi. Sehun tidak mengatakan kepadaku bahwa sesuatu telah berubah tentang kepindahanku. Ketika aku pergi akankan dia masih melihatku?

"Tarik napas, Jongin. Itu hanya sebuah pesta sialan," kata Tao.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku mulai panik. Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku mau menjaga jarak. Aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Apakah ayahku ada di rumah hari ini?

"Jam berapa mulainya?" Aku berhasil bertanya tanpa ada hambatan di suaraku.

"Jam tujuh tapi mereka akan menutup ruang makan jam lima supaya kita bisa bersiap-siap."

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan sisa donatku. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Hari ini menjadi permainan menunggu. Aku merasakan ponsel di kantongku tapi aku tidak bisa sms Sehun. Aku tidak mau dia memberitahu kabar buruk melalui sms. Aku hanya akan menunggu.

"Jongin, aku perlu menemuimu sebentar di ruanganku." Suara Mark masuk ke pikiranku. Mataku tertuju ke mata Tao yang melebar dengan keprihatinan. Bagus. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Mark. Dia tidak terlihat marah. Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan itu memberikan keberanian yang aku butuhkan untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan aku melangkah keluar ke koridor.

"Santai, Jongin. Kau tidak dalam masalah. Kita hanya perlu membahas tentang malam ini."

Oh. Whew. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk lalu mengikutinya ke pintu di ujung lorong.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apapun yang glamor. Dad percaya bahwa aku bekerja dari bawah sampai ke puncak. Bahkan jika aku akan mewarisi klub suatu hari nanti." Mark memutar matanya saat membuka pintu kantornya dan menyuruhku masuk. Ruangannya sebesar kamarku di rumah Sehun. Ada dua jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan golf.

Mark berjalan memutar untuk duduk di pinggir mejanya daripada di belakangnya. Aku menghargai dia mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya sangat formal. Itu akan membuatku gugup.

"Pesta Debutan nanti malam. Ini adalah kegiatan tahunan di sekitar sini. Kami mengadakan acara untuk gadis kaya yang manja menjadi dewasa. Ini sesuatu yang menjengkelkan yang menjadikan klub ini memperoleh keuntungan lebih dari lima puluh juta dolar dari biaya, sumbangan dan sejenisnya. Jadi kita tidak bisa menghentikan omong kosong ini. Ibuku juga tidak mampu menghentikannya meski dia bisa. Dulu dia juga seorang debutan dan kau akan berpikir seakan dia telah dinobatkan menjadi ratu Inggris saat mendengar ibuku membicarakannya."

Aku tidak merasa lebih baik tentang malam ini. Penjelasan ini membuatku merasa bertambah buruk.

"Irene sekarang dua puluh satu tahun. Jadi, dia akan menjadi seorang debutan. Aku melihat daftarnya dan Sehun akan menjadi pendampingnya; hal ini tradisional untuk ayah sang gadis atau kakak lelakinya untuk mendampinginya. Pendamping pun harus dari anggota klub. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun tapi aku tahu bahwa Irene membencimu. Aku tidak membutuhkan drama malam ini. Namun aku membutuhkanmu. Kau salah satu dari yang terbaik. Pertanyaannya adalah, bisakah kau melakukannya tanpa adanya suatu pertengkaran? Karena Irene akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menutup mulutmu. Ini semua kembali padamu untuk mengabaikannya. Kau mungkin berkencan dengan seorang anggota klub tapi kau tetap seorang pelayan. Tidak mengubah itu. Anggota selalu benar. Klub harus memihak Irene jika pertengkaran itu terjadi."

Apa yang dia harapkan? Ini bukan SMA. Kita semua orang dewasa. Aku bisa mengabaikan Irene dan Sehun semalamam jika perlu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Tidak masalah."

Mark mengangguk cepat. "Bagus, karena bayarannya sangat bagus dan kau butuh pengalamannya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Aku menenangkannya.

Mark berdiri. "Aku percaya kau bisa. Kau bisa membantu Tao dengan sarapan sekarang. Dia mungkin sedang mengutuk kita berdua."

 **.**

 **.**

Sisa hari ini berjalan dengan cepat dan aku begitu sibuk dengan persiapannya yang membuatku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan Irene atau kembalinya ayahku. Atau Sehun. Sekarang aku berdiri di dapur dengan staff pelayan lain. Aku menggunakan baju pelayan putih dan hitam dengan rambut yang ditarik menjadi sanggul. Aku mulai merasa kecemasan muncul di perutku.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku harus menghadapi perbedaan antara Sehun dan aku. Dunianya dibandingkan duniaku. Mereka akan bertumbukan malam ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk setiap komentar yang Irene akan buat tentangku. Aku bahkan sudah berbicara dengan Tao menjadi penyekat dan menahanku dari keharusan berdekatan dengan Irene. Aku ingin melihat Sehun atau mungkin berbicara padanya tapi aku punya perasaan itu tidak akan disetujui.

"Waktunya beraksi. Kudapan dan minuman. Kalian tahu tugas kalian. Ayo." Victoria menjalankan pertunjukan malam ini di belakang panggung. Aku mengambil nampan martini dan menuju antrian di pintu. Semua orang pergi dengan cepat dan kami segera membuat jalan yang berbeda melalui kerumunan. Punyaku setengah lingkaran searah jarum jam. Kecuali aku melihat Irene, lalu aku berbalik berlawanan dan Tao pergi searah jarum jam. Ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku hanya berharap itu berhasil.

Pasangan pertama yang aku tuju bahkan tidak memedulikanku saat mereka mengobrol dan mengambil minuman dari nampan. Itu cukup mudah. Aku berhasil melewati beberapa kelompok lagi. Beberapa pria dan wanita yang kukenal dari lapangan golf. Mereka akan selalu mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika mereka mengenaliku tapi hanya itu.

Setengah jalan melalui ruangan, nampanku kosong dan aku mengingat dalam hati di mana terakhir kali aku berhenti. Aku bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk minuman lainnya. Victoria sedang menungguku. Ia mendorong nampan martini baru kearahku dan mengusirku pergi.

Aku berhasil kembali ke tempat semula, hanya harus berhenti dua kali dan memungkinkan seseorang untuk mendapatkan minuman dari nampan. Mr. Jenkins memanggil namaku dan melambaikan tangan. Aku tersenyum kembali kearahnya. Dia memainkan delapan belas hole setiap jum'at dan sabtu. Itu membuatku takjub bahwa seorang pria sembilan puluh tahun bisa berkeliling sebaik itu. Ia juga datang untuk minum kopi dan dua telur rebus Senin sampai Jum'at pagi.

Saat aku berbalik dari tersenyum, mataku terkunci dengan mata Sehun. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat kearahnya meskipun aku tahu dia disini. Ini adalah malam besar Irene. Sehun tidak akan melewatkannya. Tidak ada alasan dia harus. Irene jahat tapi dia adik Sehun. Irene membenciku. Bukan Sehun

Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan senyum kecilnya terlihat dipaksakan. Aku tersenyum kearahnya berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan ucapan anehnya. Paling tidak dia melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harapkan darinya.

Doctor dan Mrs. Wallace berdua menyapa dan memberitahuku mereka merindukan melihatku di lapangan golf. Aku berbohong dan mengatakan aku merindukannya juga. Lalu aku kembali ke dapur untuk nampan lain.

Victoria mendorong sebuah nampan dengan sampanye ke arahku,

"Ayo, ayo, cepat," dia membentak.

Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa dengan nampan penuh gelas sampanye. Setelah di ruangan pesta aku mulai ke jalan yang sama melalui anggota yang tenggelam dalam percakapan dan aku hanya sebuah nampan minuman. Aku lebih menyukai ini. Aku tidak merasa gelisah.

Tawa familiar Yuri menarik perhatianku dan aku berbalik untuk mencarinya. Aku tidak melihat dia di dapur sebelumnya. Aku mengira Victoria tidak menginginkan dia bekerja. Atau ayah Mark tidak mau. Yuri tidak berpakaian seperti kami. Dia menggunakan gaun sifon yang menempel dan rambut cokelat panjangnya menumpuk di kepala dengan ikal menggantung ke bawah di sekitar wajahnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap mataku, dan dia menyeringai lebar. Aku melihat dia bergegas kearahku. Stiletto yang dia kenakan bahkan tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau percaya kalau aku di sini sebagai tamu?" Yuri bertanya, melihat ke sekeliling kami dengan kagum kemudian kembali melihatku. Aku menggeleng karena aku tidak bisa percaya.

"Saat Ravi datang ke apartemenku berlutut dan memohon padaku semalam, aku memberitahunya kalau ia menginginkan aku sebagai pacarnya dia harus memperlihatkannya di depan umum. Dia setuju dan yah, kau mendapatkan gambarnya. Segala sesuatunya menjadi benar-benar panas di apartemenku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, disinilah aku," desahnya.

Ravu telah bersikap jantan. Bagus untuknya. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Ravi mengawasi kami. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk menyetujui. Ia memberiku seringai kecil sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku senang bisa tahu akhirnya dia mendapat akal sehatnya," balasku.

Yuri meremas lenganku. "Terima kasih," dia berbisik.

Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk berterima kasih padaku tapi aku tersenyum. "Pergilah bersenang-senang. Aku harus mengantar habis ini semua sebelum bibimu datang kesini dan mendapatiku sedang mengobrol."

"Okay. Aku akan. Meskipun aku berharap kau dapat menikmatinya denganku." Matanya melirik melewati bahuku. Aku tahu dia sedang melihat Sehun. Dia disini dan dia mengabaikanku di depan semua orang ini. Dia melakukannya demi Irene tapi apakah itu membuatnya lebih baik?

Perlahan-lahan aku tersadar. Aku akan menjadi seperti Yuri.

"Aku butuh uang jadi aku bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggalku sendiri." Aku memberitahunya dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa.

"Pergilah berbaur." Aku mendorongnya dan berjalan pergi ke kelompok orang berikutnya.

Matanya mengikutiku mengirimkan sensasi membakar ke leherku. Aku tahu Sehun memperhatikanku. Aku tidak harus berbalik dan melihat Sehun untuk membuktikan. Apakah dia baru saja menyadari situasi kami seperti yang kualami? Aku meragukannya. Dia seorang pria. Aku sudah bersikap gampangan. Aku juga seorang munafik terbesar di dunia. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah memarahi dan mengasihani Yuri.

Sampanye terakhir meninggalkan nampanku dan aku berjalan kembali melalui kerumunan, berhati-hati untuk tidak mendekati Sehun atau Irene. Aku bahkan tidak melirik kearah mereka. Aku masih punya harga diri. Aku hanya harus berhenti tiga kali pada tamu untuk meletakkan gelas kosong mereka pada nampanku saat aku bergegas kembali ke dapur dengan selamat.

"Bagus kau kembali. Ambil nampan ini. Kita butuh makanan di luar sana sebelum mereka minum terlalu banyak dan kita punya pemabuk mengacau di tangan kita," kata Victoria, menyodorkan nampan yang aku tidak tahu isinya. Mereka juga bau. Aku mengernyitkan hidungku dan menjauhkan nampan itu dariku. Victoria terkekeh dengan tawa.

"Itu _escargot_ , siput. Mereka menjijikkan tapi orang-orang ini berpikir mereka makanan yang lezat. Tahan baunya dan pergilah."

Aku rasa perutku berputar. Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa penjelasan itu. _Escargot_ akan menjadi deskripsi yang memadai.

Ketika aku sampai di pintu masuk ballroom aku memantapkan diri dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang siput yang aku berikan untuk dimakan orang-orang atau fakta bahwa Sehun ada di sana berpura-pura dia tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Setelah aku menghabiskan dua malam terakhir di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mark bertanya saat aku berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Dia berada disampingku terlihat khawatir.

"Ya. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa aku memberi orang-orang siput untuk dimakan," jawabku. Mark terkekeh, mengambil satu dari nampanku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus mencoba satu. Ini benar-benar enak. Apalagi direndam di bawang putih dan mentega."

Perutku berputar lagi dan aku menggeleng. Mark tertawa keras saat ini. "Kau selalu membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih menarik, Jongin." Dia berkata, sambil membungkuk kearah telingaku. "Aku minta maaf tentang Sehun. Sekedar catatan, jika kau memilihku kau tidak akan kerja malam ini. Kau akan berada di lenganku."

Aku merasa wajahku merona. Sudah cukup mengetahui bahwa aku adalah rahasia kecilnya tapi bahwa orang lain yang mengetahuinya itu memalukan. Bagaimanapun, aku menginginkan Sehun. Sangat menginginkannya. _Well_ , memang aku mendapat apa yang kuharapkan.

"Aku butuh uang. Aku sebentar lagi mampu mendapat tempat tinggalku sendiri." Aku terus terang memberitahu Mark. Mark memberiku anggukan singkat dan senyum simpatik sebelum berbalik untuk menyambut tamu yang lebih tua yang kebetulan lewat. Aku mengambil momen itu untuk pergi. Aku punya siput untuk memberi makan orang-orang.

Tao menangkap mataku dan dia mengedip meyakinkan padaku. Dia sibuk mengurus sisi ruangan Sehun dengan cerdas. Aku bahkan tidak mendekat kearahnya. Yuri tersenyum cerah padaku saat aku datang di kelompoknya. Senyumnya hilang saat dia melihat ke makanan dalam nampanku.

"Apa itu?" Ia bertanya ketakutan.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu." Aku memberitahunya, membuat Ravi dan seorang pria yang aku tidak begitu kukenal tertawa.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau melewatkannya." Ravi memberitahu Yuri sambil menyelipkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat ke sisinya dengan mesra.

Yuri berseri-seri kearah Ravi dan segala kemesraan manis itu yang mampu kuterima. Aku bergegas ke kelompok berikutnya. Rambut merah keriting itu terlihat akrab. Aku butuh satu detik untuk mendatanginya. Racun jahat di senyumnya mengingatkanku persis di mana aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Dia sudah mengejar Mark di rumah Sehun pada malam pesta Irene. Aku belum menjadi pemuja malam itu berkat Mark.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Katanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya menjauh dari pasangan yang berbicara padanya dan fokus padaku.

"Aku tebak Mark memutuskan kau lebih cocok berkerja padanya daripada berkencan dengannya." Dia terkikik dan menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga ikal merahnya memantul. "Aku bersumpah, ini membuat malamku menyenangkan." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan membalikkan nampanku.

Siput-siput turun ke depan bajuku diikuti dengan nampan yang terjatuh keras di lantai. Aku terlalu tercengang untuk bergerak atau bicara.

"Oh dan lihat dia sangat kikuk. Woods harus pilih-pilih tentang karyawannya." Gadis itu mendesis penuh kebencian.

"Oh Tuhanku! Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Yuri datang dari belakangku menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan.

Aku berhasil menyingkirkan siput yang masih menempel di pakaianku.

"Minggir." Perintah suara berat yang langsung kukenali. Kepalaku terangkat untuk menemukan Sehun mendorong melewati beberapa orang dengan rambut merah yang tampaknya menertawakan kekacauan yang kubuat. Dia marah. Tidak salah lagi. Sehun mencengkeram pinggangku dan mengamati wajahku sesaat. Aku tidak yakin untuk apa. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Pembuluh darah di lehernya sekali lagi menegang dibalik kulitnya saat menelan ludah. Dia nyaris tidak memutar kepalanya memandang pada si rambut merah. "Jangan mendekati aku dan dia lagi. Mengerti?" Dia berkata dengan tenang yang mematikan.

Mata gadis itu melebar. "Buat apa kau marah padaku? Dia yang kikuk. Dia menumpahkan seisi nampan ke dirinya sendiri."

Tangan Sehun mencengkeram erat pinggangku. "Jika kau mengucapkan satu kata lagi aku akan mengancam untuk mencabut semua sumbanganku dari klub ini sampai kau dikawal keluar. Secara permanen."

Gadis itu terkesiap, "Tapi aku teman Irene, Sehun. Teman terlamanya. Kau tidak akan melakukannya padaku. Apalagi untuk pelayan sewaan." Cibiran kekanak-kanakan dalam suaranya terdengar aneh dari gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

"Coba saja," balasnya.

Sehun mentap kembali ke arahku. "Kau ikut denganku."

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk merespon sebelum Sehun membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang bahuku. "Aku bersamanya Yuri. Dia baik-baik saja. Kembalilah pada Ravi." Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku. "Hati-hati siputnya; mereka licin."

Dua orang pelayan bergegas masuk ke ruangan dengan perlengkapan untuk memberihkan kekacauan. Musik tidak berhenti tapi tempat ini menjadi tenang. Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang mulai berbicara lagi. Aku tetap mengarahkan mataku ke pintu menunggu sampai aku bisa keluar dari _ballroom_ ini dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

Jika orang-orang di sini tidak tahu kami sudah berhubungan seks, mereka tahu sekarang. Sehun baru saja menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dia peduli padaku tapi dia tidak benar-benar ingin berjalan dengan aku di lengannya. Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku butuh jarak darinya. Sudah waktunya aku belajar untuk merangkak kembali ke dunia kecilku di mana aku mempercayai diriku dan hanya aku. Tidak ada orang lain. Setelah kami keluar dari _ballroom_ dan jauh dari mata yang ingin tahu, aku melangkah menjauh dari Sehun dan menjaga jarak diantara kami. Aku menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada dan menatap kakiku. Aku tidak yakin apakah memandangnya merupakan sesuatu yang baik atau bukan. Aku tidak mengambil waktu untuk menikmati betapa indah dia terlihat dalam tuksedo hitam. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya. Sekarang dia berdiri disini di depanku berpakaian seperti seharusnya di mana aku dengan pakaian pelayan yang berlumur minyak siput, perbedaan besar diantara dunia kami sangat jelas.

"Jongin. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mengira sesuatu seperti itu akan terjadi. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia punya masalah denganmu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Irene tentang hal ini. Aku punya perasaan Irene ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Si rambut merah itu membenciku karena Mark tertarik padaku. Irene tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini dan begitu pula dirimu."

Sehun tidak langsung membalas. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Apakah Mark masih merayumu?"

Apakah dia baru saja menanyakan itu padaku? Aku berdiri di sana berlumur siput dan mentega dan dia bertanya padaku apakah beberapa pria menggodaku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan. Itu saja. Sudah cukup. Aku berbalik dan kembali ke dapur. Sehun tidak membiarkanku menjauh. Tangannya terulur dan meraih lenganku.

"Jongin, tunggu. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu. Itu bukan masalah sekarang. Aku mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan membantumu membersihkan diri." Suaranya terdengar sedih saat dia mengatakan bagian akhir.

Aku mendesah dan berbalik dan bertemu tatapannya saat ini. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi ke dapur dan melihat apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan. Aku sudah diperingatkan oleh Mark pagi ini bahwa sesuatu seperti ini mungkin terjadi dan itu akan menjadi kesalahanku. Jadi, saat ini aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada kau yang tiba-tiba merasa perlu bersikap posesif padaku. Yang mana ini konyol. Karena kau sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengabaikanku sampai peristiwa ini terjadi. Kau tahu aku atau tidak, Sehun. Pilih salah satu pihak." Luka pada suaraku tidak mudah untuk disembunyikan. Aku menyentak lenganku lepas dari tangannya dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

"Kau sedang bekerja. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Panggilnya dan aku berhenti. "Mengakuimu akan memberikan alasan Irene untuk menyerangmu. Aku melindungimu."

Fakta bahwa dia mengakuinya memberitahuku begitu banyak. Irene diprioritaskan. Ia mengabaikanku untuk membuat Irene senang. Aku menduganya tentu saja. Aku hanya perempuan panggilannya. Irene adiknya. Dia benar lebih memilih Irene daripada aku. Bagaimana dia bisa melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang lebih saat aku pergi ke tempat tidurnya dengan mudah?

"Kau benar, Sehun. Kau mengabaikanku akan mencegah Irene menyerangku. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang kau tiduri dua malam terakhir. Segala sesuatunya menganggap aku tidak spesial. Aku satu dari banyak gadis yang lain." Aku tidak menunggunya untuk mengatakan lagi. Aku berlari ke pintu dapur membantingnya sebelum air mata yang menggenangi mataku terjatuh.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	22. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 22

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Whoa, girl_ " Tao berkata sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk menangkapku saat aku menghambur memasuki dapur.

Sebuah cegukan terlontar dan aku menelan kembali isakan yang mengikuti.

"Yang terjadi di sana tadi cukup brutal tapi bisa saja lebih buruk lagi. Setidaknya Sehun datang untuk menyelamatkan." Tao menepuk pelan punggungku dan memelukku.

Aku tidak menginginkan Tao mengetahui betapa murahannya diriku. Aku tak mampu mengatakan padanya bahwa airmata ini disebabkan karena aku adalah rahasia kecil kotor dari seorang pria kaya raya. Bukan karena gadis jalang yang telah menumpahkan makanan ke seluruh tubuhku di ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Kembalilah kesana, Tao. Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak penyaji di ruangan itu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Jongin." Mark berkata ketika dia berjalan masuk ke dapur.

Tao memelukku dengan erat sekali lagi kemudian cemberut pada Mark sebelum mengambil nampannya dan berjalan mengarah ke pintu. "Kau harus bersikap baik pada gadisku." Tao berujar saat dia melewati Mark.

Mark tidak menjawab. Malahan dia mengamatiku. Aku mengira inilah saatnya. Momen besar _ini adalah kesalahanmu, jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang._

"Aku telah mengambil resiko memperingatkanmu mengenai Irene dan itu bahkan bukan merupakan kesalahan Sehun bahwa seorang gadis jalang pencemburu menyerangmu." Mark menggeram dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik. "Aku minta maaf, Jongin. Semua ini kesalahanku. Aku tidak mengira dia mampu melakukan ini. Dia adalah mantan pacar tidak waras yang sepertinya tidak mampu aku goyahkan."

Dia tidak memecatku? Aku bersandar ke meja dapur di belakangku untuk menghirup napas panjang.

"Akibat drama yang telah terjadi, aku tak ingin kau kembali kesana. Kau bisa tinggal di sini dan membantu menyiapkan nampan-nampan saja. Aku akan memastikan kau mendapat jumlah bayaran yang sama dengan yang kau hasilkan jika kau bekerja di luar."

"Terima kasih. Tapi bolehkah aku berganti pakaian?" Tanyaku, aku harus menyingkirkan semua kotoran yang menempel padaku.

Mark tersenyum. "Ya. Pergi dan ambillah salah satu pakaian _cartgirl_ dari kantor. Malam ini kita telah menggunakan seluruh seragam tambahan penyaji."

Aku menegakkan diri dari posisi bersandarku di meja dapur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita akan baik-baik saja di sini jika kau butuh istirahat." Mark berseru ketika aku keluar dari dapur.

Saat aku berjalan keluar, Sehun dan Irene berdiri di lorong nampaknya sedang dalam adu argumen yang panas. Irene mengirimkan tatapan sedingin es kearahku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi frustrasi di wajah Sehun. Aku hanya menyebabkan kesedihan baginya. Aku tidak mau melihat kejadian ini. Mereka bisa terlibat dalam perselisihan keluarga namun pada akhirnya akan menyelesaikannya. Setelah malam ini, aku seharusnya sudah memiliki cukup uang untuk pindah keluar. Besok aku akan menemukan tempat tinggal karena tidur seatap dengan Sehun sangat tidak memungkinkan. Aku memutar dan membuka pintu yang menuju keluar.

"Jongin, tunggu." Sehun berseru.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Sehun," ujar Irene.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya.

Pintu menutup di belakangku dan aku berusaha menghalangi apa yang mungkin akan kudengar. Aku tidak perlu berpikir atau bahkan mempertimbangkan bahwa Sehun akan memperjuangkanku.

Pintu mengayun terbuka dan Sehun berlari keluar dari sana. "Jongin, kumohon tunggu. Bicaralah padaku." Dia memohon.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan memandang ketika dia berlari kencang untuk berdiri di depanku. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan padanya. Aku telah mengatakan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku. Namun kau salah. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu di sana. Tanyalah pada semua orang. Mataku tidak pernah lepas darimu. Jika ada pertanyaan dalam benak siapa pun mengenai bagaimana perasaanku padamu, dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu selama kau berjalan berkeliling dalam ruangan itu, pasti menjadi jawabannya." Sehun berhenti sejenak dan mengusap rambutnya lalu menggumamkan makian. "Kemudian aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu ketika kau melihat Yuri bersama Ravi. Sesuatu di dalam diriku terkoyak. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan tapi aku menyadari kesalahan malam ini. Kau seharusnya tidak di sana melayani semua orang. Kau semestinya ada di sisiku. Aku menginginkan kau ada di sisiku. Aku merasa amat gugup menanti siapa saja yang akan berbuat salah padamu sehingga aku lupa untuk bernapas hampir sepanjang waktu."

Sehun meraih dan menjalarkan jemarinya pada tanganku yang terkepal. "Jika kau bisa memaafkanku, aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku menyayangi Irene. Namun aku sudah cukup berusaha menyenangkannya. Dia adikku dan memiliki beberapa masalah yang harus dia selesaikan. Aku telah memberitahunya bahwa aku akan bercerita segalanya padamu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan padamu." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku berurusan dengan fakta bahwa kau mungkin akan pergi menjauh dariku begitu kau tahu semua permasalahannya dan tidak akan pernah melihat ke belakang. Hal itu amat sangat menakutkanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kita namun sejak pertama kali aku menjatuhkan pandangan padamu aku tahu kau akan mengubah duniaku. Aku sempat ketakutan. Semakin aku memperhatikanmu semakin kau membuatku tertarik. Aku tidak bisa merasa cukup dekat denganmu."

Dia telah siap membuka diri padaku dan membiarkanku masuk. Dia tidak hanya memanfaatkanku. Aku bukan hanya gadis sembarangan lain yang ditidurinya kemudian dia campakkan. Dia telah siap membiarkanku masuk ke dunianya yang penuh rahasia. Dia ingin memilikiku. Hatiku telah menyerah. Aku telah berusaha menahan diri dan berjuang keras agar Sehun tidak mengambil alih. Tetap saja, dia berusaha untuk memilikinya. Melihatnya sedemikian rapuh merupakan kendali terakhir. Aku tidak mampu menahan diri lagi.

Aku telah terjatuh terlalu dalam.

"Oke," jawabku. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan. Dia memilikiku.

Sehun mengernyit. "Oke?"

Aku mengangguk. "Oke. Jika kau memang sangat ingin memilikiku hingga kau bersedia membuka diri padaku, maka oke." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Itu terlalu dini. Dia akan berpikir itu karena aku masih amat muda. Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang aku simpan hingga tiba waktunya nanti. Mungkin memang karena aku masih amat muda. Aku merasa tidak ada yang berubah.

Seringaian kecil terbentuk di bibir Sehun. "Aku baru saja membuka jiwaku padamu dan yang kudapatkan hanya sebuah kata 'oke'?" tanyanya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "Kau telah mengatakan semua yang ingin aku dengar. Sekarang aku telah terperangkap. Kau mendapatkanku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Sehun melepaskan suara tawa rendah yang seksi dan menarikku untuk mendekat. "Aku berpikir berhubungan seks di lubang keenam belas yang terletak di samping danau pasti menyenangkan."

Kumiringkan kepalaku seakan aku sedang mempertimbangkannya.

"Hmmm… masalahnya adalah aku seharusnya berganti pakaian dan kembali bekerja di dapur sepanjang malam."

Sehun menghela napas berat. "Sial."

Aku mendaratkan ciuman pada rahangnya. "Kau memiliki seorang adik yang harus kau temani." Aku mengingatkannya.

Lengan Sehun mengetat disekelilingku. "Yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah berada di dalam dirimu. Mendekapmu erat padaku dan mendengarmu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang seksi."

Oh. Ya ampun. Degup jantungku meningkat oleh pemikiran itu.

"Jika saja aku dapat melepaskan dirimu dengan mudah, aku akan membawamu ke kantor itu dan merapatkanmu ke dinding dan menenggelamkan diriku didalammu. Namun aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks cepat denganmu. Kau membuatku sangat kecanduan."

Penjelasannya membuatku sulit bernapas dan memegang erat bahunya. "Salinlah pakaianmu. Aku akan berdiri di luar sini agar aku tidak tergoda. Nanti akan kutemani kembali ke dapur." Sehun berkata saat perlahan melepaskanku.

Aku membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali atas diriku sebelum aku melepaskan lengannya. Lalu aku berbalik dan terburu-buru memasuki kantor.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak melihat Sehun lagi setelah dia meninggalkan aku di pintu dapur dengan ciuman kilat. Malam seakan tak berujung dan aku kelelahan. Menyiapkan makanan ternyata lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya. Setelah tempat itu dikosongkan kami kemudian diberi tugas untuk membersihkan.

Tiga jam kemudian waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 4 pagi. Aku melangkah tersaruk-saruk menembus kegelapan dini hari dan menuju ke arah trukku, ada bagian dari diriku mengharapkan Sehun menungguku namun dia harus tidur di dalam mobilnya jadi itu merupakan hal yang konyol.

Kunyalakan mesin trukku dan mengarah ke rumah Sehun. Aku tidak perlu kembali bekerja hari ini jadi aku bisa tidur. Aku pun tidak perlu menemukan apartemen lagi. Ketika aku menepi di jalanan masuk aku menatap keatas melihat bahwa lampu masih menyala di kamar Sehun. Bagian atas rumah terlihat terang dibandingkan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti sisa rumah tersebut.

Pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk dan dengan perlahan menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Sehun masih terjaga atau dia tertidur dengan lampu menyala? Apakah aku harus ke kamarnya atau kamarku?

Aku berjalan menuju ke tangga dan menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di lantai bersandar pada pintu kamar dan menatap langsung kearahku. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Ketika matanya menemukan mataku dia berdiri dan berjalan kearahku. Aku bertemu dengannya di pertengahan jalan. Dia terlihat putus asa. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu di atas. Sekarang." Dia berkata dengan suara tegang.

Degup jantungku meningkat. Apakah ada seseorang yang terluka? Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Aku tergesa-gesa mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia tidak pernah menguncinya. Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya sudah bergerilya di tubuhku bahkan sebelum kami menaiki tangga.

Itu seperti seolah-olah seorang pria liar yang telah mengambil alih. Sehun menjalarkan tangannya menuruni pinggulku dan melewati pantatku kemudian naik lagi. Aku mendengar sebuah kancing terlepas dan mengerenyit. Itu adalah seragam kerja. Aku mulai bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi namun mulutnya menutupi mulutku dan lidahnya juga meluncur masuk. Tangannya menemukan kaitan celana pendekku dan disentakkan untuk dibuka dia mulai mendorongnya kebawah. Geraman kelaparan kecil yang dibuatnya mengakibatkan tubuhku bereaksi. Aku mulai merasakan basah diantara kedua kaki dan denyutan yang mendamba.

Sehun mendorongku terbaring pada tangga dan menyentak lepas sepatuku serta meloloskan celana pendek beserta celana dalamku kemudian mencengkeram kedua lututku dan dipisahkannya. Aku tidak sempat berpikir sebelum mulutnya ada padaku, lidahnya menjilati lipatanku dan menyelinap kedalam. Akibat seks liar yang kami lakukan malam sebelumnya kewanitaanku masih sangat sensitif pada setiap belaian lidahnya. Aku mulai meneriakkan namanya. Menumpu pada sikuku aku mengamati ketika dia menghujani sepanjang pahaku dengan ciuman kemudian menguburkan wajahnya diantara kakiku lagi membuatku terengah-engah dan memohon.

"Milikku. Ini milikku," katanya berulang-ulang seperti pria yang sedang kerasukan saat dia menatap ke arah kewanitaanku. Dia menjalarkan tangannya ke tengah dengan lembut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya langsung ke mataku, "Milikku. Vagina manis ini adalah milikku, Jongin."

Aku siap menyetujui segalanya jika dia bersedia membuatku mencapai orgasme. Namun pertama-tama aku menginginkan dia berada di dalamku.

"Katakan bahwa ini milikku," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk dan Sehun menyelipkan satu jari masuk ke dalamku menyebabkan rintihan lain terlepas dari mulutku. "Katakan bahwa ini milikku," ulangnya.

"Itu milikmu, sekarang kumohon Sehun, setubuhi aku."

Matanya melebar lalu dia berdiri dan melepaskan kancing piyama yang dia kenakan. Ereksinya berdiri tegak.

"Malam ini tanpa kondom. Aku akan ejakulasi di luar. Aku hanya perlu merasakanmu seutuhnya," ujarnya saat dia menaikkan lututku dan dia menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga penisnya berada di pintu masukku. Dia tidak menghujamku seperti yang kuperkirakan. Sehun bergerak dengan pelan.

"Apakah ini menyakitkan?" Tanyanya saat dia menahan tubuhnya di atasku.

Sejujurnya terasa sedikit nyeri namun aku tidak akan mengakuinya. Aku menginginkannya tanpa kendali. "Ini terasa nikmat." Aku meyakinkan dia.

Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan dengan perlahan menarik keluar.

"Tangga ini terlalu keras untukmu. Kemarilah." Dia membungkuk dan meraupku ke lengannya dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah dibopong oleh seorang pria dan dapat kukatakan bahwa ini adalah pengalaman yang sempurna. Dada telanjang Rush yang sedang menggendongku luar biasa.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Dia bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada hidung dan kelopak mataku.

"Ya," jawabku.

Dia berhenti di samping ranjang dan dengan perlahan menurunkanku hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai. "Berbalik, membungkuk dan baringkan dadamu mendatar di tempat tidur. Letakkan tangan diatas kepalamu dan biarkan pantatmu terangkat di udara."

Um… oke. Aku tidak menanyakan alasannya karena aku sudah mengerti maksudnya. Tetap menjejakkan kakiku di lantai, aku membungkuk ke depan dan berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi seperti permintaannya.

Tangannya merayap diatas pantatku dan dia mengeluarkan suara puas di dalam tenggorokannya. "Kau memiliki pantat paling sempurna."

Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pinggulku dan perlahan dia memasukiku menarikku mundur saat memasukiku. Dengan posisi ini dia terkubur jauh lebih dalam. "Sehun!" Aku berteriak ketika merasakan sekilas rasa nyeri dari kedalaman yang telah dicapainya.

"Sial, aku merasa sangat dalam," raungnya.

Lalu dia menarik keluar perlahan dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak. Aku mencengkeram sprei saat tubuhku mulai mencapai klimaks. Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan kakiku mulai bergetar dari kenikmatan yang mulai terbangun di dalam diriku.

Salah satu tangan Sehun menyelip turun hingga menyentuh klitku yag bengkak dan dia mulai mengusapnya. "Ya Tuhan, kau basah kuyup," katanya sambil terengah.

Kakiku menjadi kaku saat orgasme menyapuku kemudian aku pun berusaha melepaskan diri karena tak mampu menanggung sensasi dari Sehun yang masih terus menerus membelaiku. Terlalu banyak kenikmatan sehingga terasa menyakitkan. Sebelum aku bisa memohon belas kasihan, tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku dan dia menarik keluar penisnya dengan cepat.

"GAAAAH!" Sehun berteriak saat aku ambruk ke ranjang mengetahui walaupun aku tidak melihatnya bahwa dia telah menarik keluar sebelum dia orgasme.

"Sial _baby_ , jika saja kau tahu betapa menakjubkannya pantatmu terlihat sekarang," ujarnya dengan suara terengah-engah.

Kuputar kepalaku ke samping karena tidak sanggup mengangkatnya dan aku memandangnya. "Kenapa?"

Sebuah kekehan rendah menderu dari dalam dadanya. "Katakan saja aku perlu membesihkanmu."

Kesadaranku muncul dan rasa hangat pada pantatku yang sebelumnya tidak kuperhatikan tiba-tiba saja mendapat perhatianku.

Sebuah cekikikan terlepas dan kubenamkan wajahku di tanganku. Aku terbaring disana mendengarkan ketika dia menyalakan air dan kemudian berjalan kembali kearahku. Kehangatan dari handuk kecil saat dia menyekaku untuk membersihkan cairan spermanya terasa menyenangkan dan perlahan aku mulai tertidur. Aku kelelahan. Aku bertanya-tanya akankah aku bangun lagi?

End for this chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	23. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 23

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 23**

Aku sendirian. Aku melindungi mata dari sinar matahari pagi dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Sehun tidak ada di sini. Itu mengejutkan. Aku duduk dan melihat jam. Hampir pukul sepuluh. Tidak heran dia tidak di sini. Aku tidur sepanjang pagi. Hari ini kami harus berbicara. Dia telah membiarkanku masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Semalam kami melakukan hubungan seks yang menakjubkan. Aku butuh kata-kata sekarang.

Aku berdiri dan menemukan celana pendekku tergeletak di ujung tempat tidur. Sehun pasti membawanya ke lantai atas karena seingatku tadi malam aku meninggalkan itu di tangga. Aku mengenakannya dan kemudian mencari-cari kemejaku. Salah satu tshirt Sehun terlipat rapi di samping celana pendekku jadi aku langsung memakainya dan menuju lantai bawah. Aku sudah siap untuk menemui Sehun.

Pintu lorong di sisi ruang keluarga terbuka. Aku membeku. Apa artinya? Mereka selalu tertutup. Lalu aku mendengar suara-suara. Aku berjalan menuju tangga kedua dan mendengarkan. Suara akrab ayahku terdengar melalui tangga dari ruang tamu. Dia sudah pulang.

Aku mengambil langkah pertama dan berhenti. Bisakah aku menghadapinya? Akankah dia menyuruhku pergi? Apakah dia tahu aku telah tidur dengan Sehun? Akankah Irene akan membuat ibunya membenciku juga? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini.

Ayahku menyebut namaku dan aku tahu bahwa aku harus turun ke sana dan menghadapi ini. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku memaksa diriku turun setiap langkah. Aku berhasil menyeberangi foyer dan berhenti setelah aku bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas. Aku harus tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku tidak percaya, Sehun. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu siapa dia? Apa artinya dia bagi keluarga ini?" Itu ibunya yang berbicara. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku tahu.

"Kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab padanya. Pada saat itu dia bahkan belum lahir. Ibu tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lalui. Apa yang telah DIA lakukan padanya untuk dilalui." Sehun murka.

Aku mulai berjalan ke pintu tapi berhenti sejenak. Tunggu. Apa arti diriku dalam keluarga ini? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Jangan merasa tinggi dan hebat. Kau adalah orang yang pergi dan mengantarkannya untukku. Jadi apa pun yang dia lakukan untuk dilaluinya," bentaknya. "Kau yang memulai semuanya. Kemudian kau menidurinya? Sungguh Sehun. Ya Tuhan apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sama seperti ayahmu."

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih kusen pintu untuk bersandar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi napasku menjadi pendek. Aku bisa merasakan panik tumbuh di dadaku.

"Ingat siapa pemilik rumah ini, ibu." Peringatan Sehun sangat jelas.

Ibunya mengeluarkan suara decakan yang nyaring. "Bisakah kau percaya ini? Dia melawanku demi seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Yunho, kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

Hening. Lalu ayahku berdeham. "Ini rumahnya, Tiffany. Aku tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk melakukan apa pun. Seharusnya aku dapat menduganya. Jongin begitu mirip ibunya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Raung wanita itu.

Ayahku mendesah, "Kita sudah melalui ini sebelumnya. Alasan aku meninggalkanmu untuknya karena dia punya sisi itu yang menarikku padanya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya-"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kau sangat menginginkannya sehingga kau meninggalkan aku yang sedang hamil dengan setumpuk undangan pernikahan yang dibatalkan."

" _Sweetheart,_ tenanglah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya menjelaskan bahwa Jongin memiliki kharisma ibunya. Tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa tertarik padanya. Dan dia juga _buta_ seperti ibunya. Sehun tidak bisa menahannya."

"ARGH, kapankah perempuan itu akan meninggalkan aku? Apakah dia akan selalu menghancurkan hidupku? Dia telah meninggal dunia. Pria yang kucintai akhirnya kembali dan putri kami akhirnya memiliki ayahnya dan sekarang ini. Kau tidur dengan dia, gadis ini!"

Tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak mampu bergerak. Aku tidak bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku masih bermimpi. Itu yang terjadi. Aku belum terbangun. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat memaksa diri untuk bangun dari mimpi yang gila dan membingungkan ini.

"Satu kata lagi tentang dia dan aku akan mengusirmu keluar." Nada Sehun dingin dan keras.

"Tiffany, _honey_ , tenanglah. Jongin adalah gadis yang baik. Dia berada di sini bukanlah akhir dari dunia. Dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku tahu kau benci Taeyeon tapi dia dulu adalah sahabat terdekatmu. Kalian berdua telah bersahabat sejak kalian masih anak-anak. Sampai aku datang dan merusak hubungan kalian berdua yang sudah seperti saudara. Ini adalah putrinya. Berbelas kasihanlah sedikit."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Ini tidak nyata. Ibuku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan pernikahan seseorang. Dia tidak akan membuat ayahku menjadi seseorang yang meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Ibuku adalah seorang wanita penuh kasih sayang. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak bisa berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan mereka berbicara tentang hal itu. Mereka semua salah. Mereka tidak mengenalnya. Ayahku telah pergi begitu lama sehingga ia lupa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku melepaskan pegangan eratku pada kusen pintu dan berjalan ke ruang dimana mereka mempermalukan nama ibuku. "TIDAK! Diam kalian semua," aku berteriak. Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Aku melihat ke arah ayahku dan meningkatkan level tatapan marahku padanya. Tidak ada orang lain di sini yang penting sekarang. Bukan wanita yang terus mengumbar kebohongan tentang ibuku atau orang yang kupikir aku cintai. Seseorang yang telah kupersembahkan tubuhku. Orang yang telah membohongiku.

"Jongin." Suara Sehun terdengar jauh. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin dia dekat denganku.

"Kau." Aku menunjuk jariku pada ayahku. "Kau membiarkan mereka berbohong tentang ibuku." Aku berteriak. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tampak seperti orang gila. Aku benci mereka semua sekarang.

"Jongin biarkan aku menjelaskan-"

"TUTUP MULUT!" Aku meraung. "Adikku, separuh diriku, meninggal. Dia meninggal, ayah. Dalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju toko bersamamu. Rasanya seperti jiwaku telah direnggut dari diriku dan terbelah menjadi dua. Kehilangan dia sangat tak tertahankan. Aku melihat ibuku meratap dan menangis dan berkabung dan kemudian aku melihat ayahku berjalan pergi. Tidak pernah kembali. Sementara putrinya dan istrinya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan serpihan dunia mereka tanpa Kai di dalamnya. Kemudian ibuku jatuh sakit. Aku meneleponmu tapi kau tidak menjawab. Jadi, aku melakukan pekerjaan tambahan sepulang sekolah dan aku mulai melakukan pembayaran untuk perawatan medis ibu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain merawat ibuku dan pergi ke sekolah. Kecuali sewaktu aku di SMA, dia sakit parah sehingga aku harus _drop out_. Aku mengambil GED dan sampai disana pendidikanku terhenti. Karena satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang mencintaiku sedang sekarat disaat aku hanya bisa duduk dan melihatnya dengan pasrah. Aku memegang tangannya saat dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku mengatur pemakamannya. Aku melihat mereka menurunkan dia ke tanah. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi. Tidak sekalipun. Lalu aku harus menjual rumah peninggalan Nenek dan segala sesuatu yang bernilai di dalamnya hanya untuk melunasi tagihan medis." Aku berhenti dan mengambil napas terengah-engah dengan keras dan isakan lolos dariku.

Dua lengan memelukku dan aku berteriak, menghentakkan lenganku dan bergerak menjauh. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Aku tidak ingin dia menyentuhku. Dia telah berbohong kepadaku. Dia tahu ini dan ia telah berbohong kepadaku.

"Sekarang aku dipaksa untuk mendengarmu berbicara tentang ibuku yang suci. Kau dengar aku? Dia adalah seorang yang suci! Kalian semua adalah pembohong. Jika ada orang yang bersalah, penyebab semua omong kosong yang terdengar mengalir keluar dari mulutmu, itu adalah dia." Aku menunjuk ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya Ayah lagi. Tidak sekarang.

"Dia adalah pembohongnya. Dia bahkan tidak layak menjadi kotoran di bawah kakiku. Jika Irene adalah putrinya. Jika Anda pada saat itu sedang hamil-" Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kepada wanita yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan kata-kata membeku di bibirku. Aku ingat dia. Aku terhuyung kembali dan menggeleng.

Tidak. Ini bukanlah seperti yang terlihat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku saat kenangan akan wajah itu perlahan-lahan kembali ke ingatanku.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam menjawab." Suara Sehun tegang berasal dari belakangku. Dia masih berada di dekatku.

Matanya bergeser dariku kepada ayahku kemudian kembali lagi ke aku. "Kau tahu siapa aku Jongin. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Kau pernah datang ke rumahku. Kau… kau membuat ibuku menangis."

Wanita itu memutar matanya.

"Peringatan terakhir, ibu," kata Sehun.

"Irene ingin bertemu ayahnya. Jadi aku membawanya kesana. Irene harus menghadapi kenyataan keluarga kecil ayahnya yang bahagia dengan putri kembarnya yang pirang dan cantik yang ayahnya cintai dan seorang istri yang sempurna. Aku lelah harus memberitahu putriku jika dia tidak punya ayah. Dia tahu dia memilikinya. Jadi aku menunjukkan padanya apa yang ayahnya pilih dan itu bukan dia. Dia tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang Yunho sampai jauh di kemudian hari."

Gadis cilik seusiaku yang berdiri menggenggam erat tangan ibunya dan memperhatikanku saat aku berdiri di pintu. Itu adalah Irene. Perutku bergolak. Apa yang telah ayahku lakukan?

"Jongin, kumohon tataplah aku." Suara Sehun yang putus asa datang dari arah belakangku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dia tahu semua ini. Ini adalah rahasia besar Irene. Dia telah melindunginya untuk Irene. Apakah dia tidak melihat ini adalah rahasiaku juga? Dia adalah ayahku dan tidak aku tahu apa-apa. Kata-kata Mark berdering di kepalaku. "Jika dia harus memilih antara kau dan Irene dia akan memilih Irene."

Pada saat itu dia tahu bahwa Sehun telah memilih Irene. Semua orang di kota ini tahu rahasia ini kecuali aku. Mereka semua tahu siapa aku namun aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Tiffany. Dia hamil Irene. Ibumu datang mengunjunginya. Ia seperti yang tidak pernah kutemui. Ia adalah candu untukku. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya. Tiffany masih melekat pada Kyuhyun, dan Sehun masih mengunjungi ayahnya setiap akhir pekan dua minggu sekali. Aku harap Tiffany bersama dengan Kyuhyun di menit dia memutuskan ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Irene adalah milikku. Ibumu lugu dan menyenangkan. Ia sama sekali tidak tergila-gila ataupun tertarik pada _rocker_ dan ia membuatku tertawa. Aku mengejarnya dan ia mengabaikanku. Lalu aku berbohong padanya. Aku bilang padanya Tiffany sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun yang lain. Ia merasa kasihan padaku. Aku entah bagaimana, pada akhirnya meyakinkannya untuk melarikan diri denganku. Untuk membuang persahabatan yang telah ia memiliki selama hidupnya."

Aku menekankan kedua tanganku di telinga untuk memblokir kata-kata ayahku. Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan ini. Itu semua kebohongan. Ini dunia yang memuakkan dimana mereka tinggal. Ini bukan untukku. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke Alabama. Kembali ke apa yang aku mengerti. Dimana uang dan bintang _rock_ bukanlah segalanya.

"Berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan barang-barangku. Aku hanya ingin pergi." Isak tangis yang keluar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Duniaku dan apa yang aku tahu baru saja hancur berkeping-keping. Aku harus pergi, duduk di samping makam ibuku dan berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah.

" _Baby_ , bicaralah padaku, kumohon," ujar Sehun dari belakangku.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk menghalau Sehun. Aku menjauh sebagai gantinya. Aku tidak akan menatapnya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengemas barang-barangku. Aku ingin pulang."

"Jongin, _honey_ , tidak ada lagi rumah." Suara ayahku seperti goresan pada syarafku. Aku mengangkat mataku dan memelototinya. Semua rasa sakit dan kepahitan yang selama ini aku simpan sejak dia meninggalkan kami telah menggerogotiku.

"Makam ibu dan adikku adalah rumah. Aku ingin berada di dekat mereka. Aku berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan kalian semua menceritakan hal tentang ibuku yang aku tahu tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan. Tinggallah disini dengan keluargamu, Yunho. Aku yakin mereka akan mencintaimu sebesar cinta dari keluarga terakhirmu. Cobalah untuk tidak membunuh satupun dari mereka," hardikku.

Suara terkesiap Tiffany yang keras adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan. Aku ingin langsung pergi tapi aku butuh tas dan kunciku. Aku berlari menaiki tangga dan melemparkan semua yang bisa kuraih kembali kedalam koper dan menutupnya dengan keras. Aku mengayunkan tali tas keatas bahu dan berbalik ke pintu melihat Sehun berdiri di sana menatapku.

Wajahnya pucat dan matanya semerah darah. Aku memejamkan mata. Aku tidak peduli bahwa dia marah. Dia layak mendapatkannya. Dia berbohong kepadaku. Dia telah mengkhianatiku.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku," katanya dalam bisikan serak.

"Lihat saja," pungkasku dingin.

"Jongin, kau tidak membiarkanku menjelaskan. Aku akan memberi tahumu segalanya hari ini. Mereka pulang tadi malam dan aku panik. Aku harus memberitahumu terlebih dahulu." Dia menghantamkan tinjunya ke kusen pintu. "Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Tidak seperti itu. Oh Tuhan tidak seperti itu." Dia terdengar benar-benar murka.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya meruntuhkan hatiku akibat dari raut wajah yang diberikan olehnya. Aku akan menjadi seorang idiot jika melakukannya. Selain itu, adiknya… Irene adalah adiknya. Tidak heran Sehun dibesarkan untuk melindungi perempuan itu. Ia adalah anak tanpa ayah. Aku menelan empedu di tenggorokanku. Ayahku adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku tidak bisa menatapmu. Kau mewakili rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada ibuku." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Apapun yang kita miliki telah berakhir. Itu sudah mati saat aku berjalan di lantai bawah dan menyadari dunia yang selalu kuketahui itu ternyata kebohongan belaka."

Sehun menurunkan tangannya dari kusen pintu dan bahunya terkulai sambil menunduk. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya melangkah mundur sehingga aku bisa keluar. Hati kecil yang tersisa telah hancur.

Terlihat dari wajahnya yang kalah. Tidak ada jalan lain. Kami telah ternodai.

End for this Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	24. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 24

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 24**

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang dan dia tidak memanggil namaku lagi. Aku melangkah menuruni tangga dengan koper di tangan. Ketika aku sampai ke anak tangga paling bawah, ayahku keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju foyer. Mimik cemberut terukir di wajahnya. Dia tampak lebih tua lima belas tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Lima tahun terakhir ini sepertinya tidak baik untuknya.

"Jangan pergi, Jongin. Mari kita bicarakan tentang hal ini. Luangkan waktumu untuk memikirkan hal-hal ini."

Dia ingin aku tetap tinggal. Kenapa? Jadi dia bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik karena telah menghancurkan hidupku? Menghancurkan hidup Irene? Aku menarik ponsel yang pernah diberikannya dari sakuku dan mengulurkannya kepadanya. "Ambil saja. Aku tidak menginginkan benda itu," kataku.

Dia menatap ponsel itu dan lalu kembali menatapku. "Mengapa aku akan mengambil ponselmu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu," jawabku marah tapi aku sudah lelah. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

"Aku tidak memberikan ponsel itu padamu," kata dia masih terlihat bingung.

"Ambil telepon itu, Jongin. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku tidak bisa menahanmu di sini. Tapi tolong, ambilah telepon itu." Sehun berdiri di tangga teratas. Dia yang membelikan aku ponsel itu. Ayahku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk memberikanku ponsel. Perasaan kebas merasukiku dan aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak ada kesedihan lagi untuk apa yang mungkin telah kami alami.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan ponsel di atas meja di samping tangga. "Aku tidak bisa," jawaban singkat. Aku tidak menoleh pada salah satu dari mereka. Meskipun aku mendengar tumit sepatu Tiffany berderap pada lantai marmer menyadarkanku bahwa dia telah memasuki foyer.

Aku meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Aku hanya meratapi mereka yang telah pergi.

"Kau tampak seperti dia." Suara Tiffany nyaring di keheningan foyer. Aku tahu maksudnya ibuku. Dia tidak punya hak bahkan untuk mengingat ibuku. Atau berbicara tentang dirinya. Dia berbohong tentang ibuku. Dia membuat wanita yang aku kagumi tampak seperti orang lain yang egois dan kejam.

"Aku hanya berharap aku bisa menjadi setengah dari dirinya." Aku berkata dengan suara lantang dan nyaring. Aku ingin mereka semua mendengarku. Mereka perlu tahu tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku, bahwa ibuku tidak bersalah.

Aku melangkah keluar ke sinar matahari dan menutup pintu keras dibelakangku. Sebuah mobil _sport_ perak bergerak masuk ke halaman saat aku berjalan menuju trukku. Aku tahu itu Irene. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak sekarang.

Pintu mobil dibanting dan aku tidak gentar. Aku melemparkan koperku ke belakang truk dan membuka pintu. Aku sudah selesai di sini.

"Kau tahu," katanya dengan nada suara geli yang nyaring.

Aku tidak akan menanggapinya. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan mulutnya memuntahkan lebih banyak kebohongan tentang ibuku.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Mengetahui kau ditinggalkan karena seseorang oleh ayahmu sendiri?"

Rasanya kebas. Itu hanya sedikit dari rasa sakitku. Ayahku telah meninggalkan kami lima tahun yang lalu. Aku telah bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tidak merasa begitu hebat dan berkuasa sekarang, ya? Ibumu adalah perempuan nakal murahan yang layak mendapatkan apa yang telah dia terima."

Ketenangan yang telah ada didalam diriku seolah tersentak. Tidak seorang pun akan berbicara tentang ibuku lagi. Tidak satupun. Aku meraih ke bawah kursi mobil dan mengeluarkan pistol sembilan milimeter. Aku berbalik dan mengarahkan pada bibir merah pendusta itu.

"Kau mengatakan satu kata lagi tentang ibuku dan aku akan menempatkan lubang ekstra dalam tubuhmu," kataku dengan suara keras monoton.

Irene menjerit dan mengangkat tangannya di udara. Aku tidak menurunkan pistolku. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku akan menembak lengannya jika dia membuka mulutnya lagi. Bidikanku sangat tepat.

"Jongin! Turunkan pistol itu. Irene, jangan bergerak. Dia tahu bagaimana menggunakan pistol lebih baik daripada kebanyakan lelaki." Suara ayahku menyebabkan tanganku gemetar. Dia melindungi Irene. Dari aku. Putrinya. Yang dia inginkan. Yang dia tinggalkan demi Irene. Yang dia sia-siakan di sebagian besar hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kurasakan.

Aku mendengar suara panik Tiffany. "Apa yang dia lakukan dengan itu? Apakah itu legal baginya untuk memilikinya?"

"Dia memiliki ijin," ayahku menjawab. "Dan dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tetap tenang."

Aku menurunkan pistol. "Aku akan masuk ke truk dan pergi keluar dari kehidupanmu selamanya. Tutup mulutmu tentang ibuku. Aku tidak akan mendengarnya lagi."

Aku memberi peringatan sebelum berbalik dan naik ke truk. Aku menyelipkan pistolku kembali di bawah kursi dan mundur dari jalan masuk. Aku tidak menoleh apakah mereka semua berkerumun di sekitar Irene yang malang. Aku tidak peduli. Mungkin dia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum dia mengacau dengan ibu orang lain. Karena, demi Tuhan, dia lebih baik tidak pernah berbicara buruk tentang ibuku lagi.

Aku menuju ke _country club_. Aku harus memberitahu mereka bahwa aku akan pergi. Victoria berhak tahu untuk tidak mengharapkanku. Begitu pula Mark dalam hal ini. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan tapi mereka mungkin sudah tahu. Semua orang tahu kecuali aku. Mereka semua hanya telah menungguku untuk mengetahuinya. Mengapa salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya itulah yang aku tidak mengerti.

Itu tidaklah seperti mengubah kehidupan Irene. Segala sesuatu yang dia pernah kenal tidak meledak ke neraka. Hidupku baru saja berbalik pada porosnya. Ini bukan tentang Irene. Ini adalah tentang aku. AKU, sialan. Mengapa mereka harus melindunginya? Dari hal apa sehingga dia memerlukan perlindungan? Aku memarkir truk di luar kantor dan Victoria menyambutku di pintu depan.

"Kau lupa untuk memeriksa jadwalmu, nona? Ini adalah hari liburmu." Dia tersenyum padaku, tetapi senyumnya lenyap ketika mataku bertemu miliknya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan meraih pagar di teras kantor. Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Bahkan Mrs. Victoria tahu. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia mendesah panjang. "Aku telah mendengar rumor seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin tahu itu karena itu bukan urusanku tapi jika itu mendekati dengan apa yang aku dengar maka aku tahu ini menyakitkan."

Victoria berjalan menyusuri sisa tangga. Orang yang biasanya suka memerintah dengan penuh semangat yang aku kenal telah lenyap. Dia membuka kedua tangannya ketika dia sampai ke tangga paling bawah dan aku berlari ke arahnya. Aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memelukku. Isak tangisku pecah saat dia membungkusku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu ini menyebalkan, manis. Aku berharap seseorang mengatakannya padamu lebih cepat. "

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Aku hanya menangis dan memeluknya sementara dia memelukku erat-erat.

"Jongin? Apa yang salah?" Terdengar suara Yuri yang khawatir dan aku mendongak untuk melihat dia berjalan menuruni tangga ke arah kami. "Oh sial. Kau telah tahu," katanya, berhenti di langkahnya.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakannya padamu tapi aku takut. Aku tidak tahu semua faktanya. Aku hanya tahu apa yang telah Ravi dengar dari Irene. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang salah. Aku berharap Sehun akan memberitahumu. Dia, kan? Aku pikir pasti dia akan mengatakannya padamu setelah aku melihat caranya menatapmu tadi malam."

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Victoria dan mengusap wajahku. "Tidak. Dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar. Ayahku dan Tiffany pulang."

"Sial," kata Yuri dalam desahan frustrasi. "Apakah kau akan pergi?" Ekspresi kesedihan di matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Victoria.

"Kembali ke Alabama. Kembali ke rumah. Aku memiliki uang simpanan sekarang. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan aku punya teman di sana. Makam Ibu dan adikku ada di sana." Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku tidak bisa tanpa menangis lagi.

"Kami akan merindukanmu di sini," kata Victoria dengan senyum sedih.

Aku akan merindukan mereka juga. Semuanya. Bahkan Mark. Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Yuri terisak keras dan berlari ke arahku dan memeluk leherku. "Aku tidak pernah punya teman seperti kau sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Mataku dibanjiri dengan air mata lagi. Aku memiliki beberapa teman di sini. Tidak semua orang telah mengkhianatiku. "Mungkin kau bisa datang ke Alabama dan mengunjungiku kapan-kapan," bisikku dalam isakan tertahan.

Dia mundur dan mendengus. "Kau membolehkan aku datang berkunjung?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

"Oke. Apakah minggu depan terlalu cepat?"

Jika aku masih mempunyai energi untuk tersenyum, aku akan melakukannya. Aku ragu aku akan tersenyum lagi.

"Kapanpun kau siap."

Dia mengangguk dan mengusap hidung merah dengan lengannya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Mark. Dia akan mengerti," kata Victoria dari belakang kami.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Jaga diri. Beri tahu kami kabarmu di sana."

"Pasti," jawabku, bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Akankah aku akan berbicara dengan mereka lagi?

Victoria melangkah mundur dan memberi isyarat kepada Yuri untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua dan membuka pintu truk untuk memanjat masuk. Sudah waktunya aku meninggalkan tempat ini di belakangku.

End for This Chapter.

 **sassy.chessy**


	25. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 25

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 25**

Rasa lega yang aku harapkan ketika aku mengemudi keluar dari lampu lalu lintas pertama, dari tiga lampu lalu lintas yang terdapat di Sumit, Alabama tidak muncul. Mati rasa telah mengambil alih keseluruhan 7 jam mengemudiku. Kata-kata yang aku dengar dari ucapan ayahku tentang ibuku terngiang-ngiang terus menerus di dalam benakku sehingga aku tidak lagi mampu merasakan apapun untuk siapapun.

Aku belok kiri di lampu merah kedua dan menuju ke pemakaman. Aku perlu berbicara dengan ibuku sebelum aku menginap di salah satu motel disini. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan semua itu. Aku tahu wanita seperti apa dia. Ibu seperti apa dia. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Dia menjadi sandaranku padahal saat itu dialah yang sedang sekarat. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku.

Parkiran pemakaman kosong. Terakhir kalinya aku datang kemari banyak penduduk kota yang datang memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada Ibuku. Hari ini mentari telah beranjak turun dan hanya bayanganlah yang menemaniku.

Melangkah keluar dari trukku, aku menelan gumpalan yang muncul di kerongkonganku. Berada disini lagi. Mengetahui bahwa dia disini tapi dia tidak ada. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mengarah ke makamnya bertanya-tanya jika ada orang yang datang mengunjunginya selama aku pergi. Dia memiliki teman. Tentu saja seseorang telah mampir dengan bunga-bunga segar. Mataku terasa perih. Aku tak suka berpikir dia telah ditinggalkan sendirian selama berminggu-minggu. Aku senang telah meminta mereka menguburkannya disamping Kai. Itu membuat kepergianku menjadi lebih mudah.

Gundukan tanah yang baru sekarang telah tertutupi rumput. Mr. Jungshin mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan menanamkan rumputnya dengan gratis. Aku tak mampu untuk membayar lebih. Melihat rumput hijau membuatku merasa dia terkubur dengan sempurna terdengar begitu menggelikan sama seperti kedengarannya. Makamnya sama seperti punya Kai sekarang. Batu nisannya tidak sebagus milik saudariku. Itu sederhana; hanya itu yang mampu aku berikan. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mencoba memutuskan apa tepatnya yang ingin aku katakan.

 ** _Kim Taeyeon_**

 _April 19, 1972 - Juni 2, 2017_

 _Cinta yang ditinggalkannya akan menjadi alasan untuk meraih mimpi. Dia adalah sandaran ketika dunia runtuh. Kekuatannya akan diingat. Ada di dalam hati kita._

Keluarga yang mencintaiku sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Berdiri disini melihat makam mereka mengingatkanku betapa sendirinya aku sebenarnya. Aku tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Aku takkan pernah mengakui keberadaan Ayahku setelah hari ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau kembali begitu cepat." Aku mendengar suara ribut kerikil di belakangku dan aku tahu siapa itu tanpa harus berpaling. Aku tak menatapnya. Aku belum siap. Dia akan menatap menembus ke dalam diriku. Minho telah menjadi temanku sejak TK. Tahun ketika kami menjadi sesuatu yang lebih itu telah dapat diduga. Aku mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hidupku disini," balasku singkat.

"Aku mencoba untuk berdebat tentang hal itu beberapa minggu yang lalu." Terdeteksi jejak rasa humor dalam suaranya. Dia senang menjadi benar. Selalu.

"Aku pikir aku membutuhkan bantuan ayahku. Ternyata tidak."

Suara kerikil tergerus terdengar semakin jelas ketika dia maju ke sampingku. "Dia masih seorang bajingan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku masih belum siap mengatakan pada Minho betapa bajingannya ayahku. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Berterus terang akan hal itu membuatnya kelihatan nyata. Aku hanya ingin percaya bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Kau tidak menyukai keluarga barunya?" Tanya Minho. Dia takkan menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan terus bertanya hingga aku luluh dan mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah kembali?" Tanyaku, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Itu hanya pengalihan sementara untuknya tapi aku tak berminat untuk terus ada disitu.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berharap mengemudikan trukmu di dalam kota dan tidak menjadi buah bibir dalam waktu 5 menit? Kau kenal tempat ini dengan baik, Kim."

"Apakah aku sudah disini selama 5 menit?" Tanyaku sambil melihat makam di depanku. Nama Ibuku terukir di batu nisan itu.

"Tidak, mungkin belum. Aku sedang duduk di luar swalayan menunggu Sulli selesai bekerja." Dia terdiam. Dia berkencan dengan Sulli lagi. Tidak mengejutkan. Sulli mungkin satu-satunya yang tak bisa lepas dari ingatan Minho.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan kemudian memalingkan kepalaku dan menatap mata birunya. Gejolak emosi melawan kebekuan yang membungkusku erat laksana mantel. Ini adalah rumah. Ini aman. Ini semua yang aku tahu.

"Aku akan tinggal," ucapku padanya.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk pada bibirnya dan dia mengangguk. "Aku senang. Kau telah dirindukan. Ini adalah tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada, Jongin."

Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mengira setelah kepergian ibuku aku takkan layak tinggal dimanapun. Mungkin aku salah. Hidupku disini.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Yunho," ujarku padanya dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke makam Ibu.

"Siap. Aku takkan mengungkitnya lagi."

Aku tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Kupejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam sunyi bahwa Ibu dan saudariku bersama dan bahagia. Minho tidak beranjak. Kami berdiri disana dalam diam sementara mentari mulai terbenam.

Ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti pemakaman, Minho menyelipkan lengannya padaku. "Ayo, Jong. Mari kita cari tempat untukmu menginap."

Kubiarkan dia menuntunku ke jalan dan ke trukku. "Maukah kau kuajak ke rumah Granny? Dia punya kamar tamu dan dia akan senang bila kau tinggal disana. Dia hanya sendirian dirumah itu. Dia mungkin akan jarang memanggilku bila ada orang yang menemaninya."

Granny Gyu adalah Ibu dari Ibunya Minho. Dia adalah guru sekolah mingguku selama sekolah dasar. Dia juga sering mengirim makanan seminggu sekali kala Ibuku sakit keras.

"Aku punya uang. Aku akan menginap di motel. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya."

Minho tertawa keras, "Jika dia menemukanmu di kamar hotel dia akan datang dalam kemurkaan. Kau akan ada dirumahnya ketika dia sudah selesai memarahimu. Akan lebih mudah datang ke rumahnya daripada membuat kehebohan. Disamping itu, Jongin hanya ada satu motel di kota ini. Kau dan aku tahu berapa banyak pasangan kencan yang berakhir disana. Alasan utama sialannya adalah itu."

Dia benar.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku akan kesana sendirian. Kau punya Sulli yang sedang menunggumu." Aku mengingatkannya.

Dia memutar matanya. "Jangan ungkit itu, Jong. Kau tahu dengan baik. Jentikkan jarimu, _babe._ Cukup jentikkan satu jarimu. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan."

Dia sudah mengatakan tentang hal itu selama bertahun-tahun. Itu hanyalah lelucon sekarang. Paling tidak untukku. Hatiku tidak disana. Sepasang mata perak terlintas di pikiranku dan luka yang menembus kebekuan. Aku tahu dimana hatiku berada dan aku tidak yakin bisa melihatnya lagi. Tidak jika aku berusaha untuk bertahan.

Granny Gyu tidak akan membiarkanku merenung. Dia takkan membiarkanku sendirian. Malam ini aku membutuhkan ketenangan. Kesunyian.

"Minho, aku perlu sendiri malam ini. Aku perlu berpikir. Aku perlu proses. Malam ini aku menginap di motel. Tolong mengertilah dan bantu Granny untuk mengerti. Hanya malam ini."

Minho memandang menembus lewat kepalaku dengan rengutan frustasi. Aku tahu dia ingin bertanya tapi dia berhati-hati. "Jong, aku benci ini. Aku tahu kau terluka. Aku bisa membacanya dari raut wajahmu. Aku telah melihatmu terluka selama bertahun-tahun. Ini perlahan membunuhku juga. Bicara padaku, Jongin. Kau perlu berbicara dengan seseorang."

Dia benar. Aku butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara tapi untuk saat ini yang harus kukhawatirkan adalah berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Pada akhirnya aku akan memberitahukannya mengenai Rosemary _Beach_. Aku perlu memberitahu seseorang. Minho adalah teman terdekat yang aku miliki disini.

"Beri aku waktu," ucapku, menatapnya.

"Waktu," dia mengangguk. "Aku telah memberimu waktu selama tiga tahun ini. Aku kira dengan menyediakan waktu sedikit lagi tidak akan menyakitkan."

Aku membuka pintu trukku dan masuk kedalamnya. Besok aku sudah siap menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan. Aku bisa melakukannya… besok.

"Apakah kau punya ponsel? Aku menelponmu sehari setelah kepergianmu dan meninggalkanku disini tapi tidak tersambung."

Sehun. Wajahnya saat memohon padaku untuk menyimpan ponsel yang dia akali muncul dipikiranku. Lukanya menekan kedalam hatiku sedikit lebih jauh lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tak punya satupun."

Minho lebih cemberut. "Sialan, Jong. Kau tak bisa tanpa ponsel."

"Aku punya senjata." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Kau tetap perlu ponsel. Aku ragu kau pernah menyorongkan itu ke orang lain sepanjang hidupmu."

Disitulah dia salah. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Belilah satu besok," perintahnya. Aku mengangguk walaupun aku tak berminat kemudian menutup pintu truk di belakangku.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali ke jalan dua jalur. Aku mengemudi sekitar setengah mil ke lampu merah pertama dan belok kanan. Motel bangunan kedua di sebelah kiri. Aku tak pernah menginap disini sebelumnya. Aku punya teman yang datang kesini setelah pesta _prom_ tapi itu hanyalah bagian dari SMA yang hanyaku dengar sepintas lalu.

Membayar untuk semalam cukup mudah. Gadis yang menjaga di meja depan tampak ramah tapi dia lebih muda dariku. Mungkin masih di SMA. Aku mengambil kunciku dan segera menuju keluar.

 _Range Rover_ hitam mengkilap terparkir disebelah trukku kelihatan tidak pantas berada disini. Hati yang kukira telah mati rasa berdegup kencang di dadaku dalam satu dentuman yang menyakitkan seiring mataku bertatapan dengan mata Sehun. Dia berdiri sambil menatapku di depan _Range Rover_ dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya.

Aku tak berharap bertemu dia lagi. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku ingin membuat perasaanku lebih jelas. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tiba disini? Aku tak pernah mengatakan daerah asalku. Apakah Ayahku? Tidakkah mereka mengerti aku ingin menyendiri?

Terdengar pintu mobil dibanting dan perhatianku teralihkan dari Sehun untuk melihat Minho keluar dari truk _Ford_ merahnya yang didapatnya saat kelulusan. "Aku berharap dengan sangat kau tahu siapa pria ini karena dia telah mengikutimu kesini semenjak dari pemakaman. Aku memperhatikannya diseberang jalan melihat kita kembali tapi aku tak mengatakan apa-apa," ujar Minho melangkah maju berdiri sedikit didepanku.

"Aku kenal dia." Aku berhasil menelan sumbatan di tenggorokanku.

Minho melirik tajam ke arahku. "Dia alasan kau kembali pulang?"

Tidak. Tidak juga. Bukan dia yang membuatku pulang. Dialah alasan aku ingin tinggal. Walaupun tahu segala yang kami miliki adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Tidak," ucapku, menggelengkan kepala dan berbalik menatap Sehun.

Bahkan di bawah sinar bulan pun wajahnya terlihat terluka.

"Mengapa kau disini?" Tanyaku, menjaga jarak. Minho bergeser lebih maju ke depan saat dia menyadari aku tak akan mendekati Sehun.

"Kau disini," jawabnya.

Tuhan. Bagaimana caranya aku melewati ini lagi? Melihatnya dan mengetahui aku takkan bisa memilikinya. Apapun yang diwakilinya hanyalah akan mengotori segala perasaanku padanya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Sehun."

Dia melangkah maju, "Bicara padaku. Kumohon, Jongin. Begitu banyak yang ingin kujelaskan padamu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mundur. "Tidak. Aku tak bisa."

Sehun mengumpat dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku ke Minho.

"Bisakah kau memberikan kami sedikit waktu?" Tuntutnya.

Minho menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan melangkah maju lagi didepanku. "Aku pikir tak bisa. Kelihatannya dia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Akupun tak bisa memaksanya. Dan demikian pula denganmu."

Aku tak perlu melihat Sehun untuk tahu betapa Minho telah membuatnya naik darah. Jika aku tak menghentikannya ini akan berakhir dengan buruk. Aku melangkah memutari Minho dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dan kamarku. Jika kami harus berbicara kami tak memerlukan penonton.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minho. Dia saudara tiriku, Oh Sehun. Dia sudah tahu siapa kau. Dia ingin berbicara. Jadi kami akan berbicara. Kau bisa pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapku melewati bahuku dan kemudian berbalik untuk membuka kunci kamar 4A.

"Saudara tiri? Tunggu… Oh Sehun? Anak tunggalnya Oh Kyuhyun? Sialan Jong, kau punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan seorang artis _rock._ "

Aku lupa jika Minho merupakan penggemar berat band _rock_ itu. Dia pasti tahu segalanya tentang anak laki-laki tunggal dari _drummer_ _Slacker Demon._

"Pergilah, Minho," ulangku. Aku membuka pintuku dan melangkah masuk.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	26. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 26

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 26**

Aku berusaha untuk berada sejauh mungkin darinya, aku tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya aku berdiri menempel dinding di sisi lain ruangan.

Sehun mengikutiku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tatapan matanya melihatku seolah dia ingin melahapku.

"Cepat. Bicaralah. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini." Aku berkata padanya.

Sehun terlihat kaget ketika mendengar ucapanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku untuk bersimpati padanya. Aku tidak boleh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mendengar semua ini. Sehun tidak mencintaiku. Dia tak mungkin mencintaiku. Cinta tak mungkin berdusta.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat tidak mencerminkan ucapanku, namun jika kau mengijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan semua padamu. Ya Tuhan, _baby_ , aku tak sanggup melihatmu begitu menderita."

Dia tidak tahu apa itu arti penderitaan. Dia tahu seberapa besar aku mencintai ibuku. Seberapa pentingnya ibu bagi diriku. Seberapa besar pengorbanan ibuku. Sehun telah mengetahui semuanya, namun dia masih tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang di pikirkan orang-orang itu mengenai ibuku. Apa yang _dia_ pikirkan mengenai ibuku. Aku tidak bisa mencintai. Dia. Atau siapapun yang menghina kenangan tentang ibuku. Aku tidak akan bisa untuk mencintai. Tak akan pernah.

"Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan dapat memperbaiki semua ini. Wanita itu adalah ibuku, Sehun. Satu-satunya kenangan yang mampu menyatukan semua kenangan indah di dalam hidupku. Dia adalah sumber dari setiap kebahagiaan dari masa kecilku. Dan kau…" Aku memejamkan mataku, tak mampu melihatnya. "Dan kau, dan… dan mereka… Kalian semua menghinanya. Kebohongan menjijikkan yang kalian ucapkan seolah itu adalah kebenaran."

"Aku menyesal kau mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu. Awalnya, aku melihatmu hanya sebagai sebuah produk yang bisa menyakiti Irene. Aku berpikir kau akan menyebabkan Irene lebih menderita. Masalahnya adalah, kau membuatku terpesona. Aku akan mengakui bahwa saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung tertarik padamu karena kecantikanmu. Itu sangat mengagumkan. Aku membencimu karena itu. Aku tak boleh tertarik denganmu. Namun percuma, Aku begitu menginginkanmu sejak malam pertama saat kita jumpa. Hanya untuk berada di dekatmu, ya Tuhan, aku bahkan mengarang sebuah alasan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kemudian… Kemudian aku lebih mengenalmu. Aku terhipnotis oleh tawamu. Itu adalah suara yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah kudengar. Kau sangat jujur dan penuh tekad. Kau tidak merengek atau mengeluh. Kau menerima semua yang terjadi di hidupmu dan berusaha untuk menghadapinya. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, setiap saat aku berada di dekatmu perasaanku mulai tumbuh." Sehun melangkah maju kedepan kearahku, namun aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menahannya.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Jika dia ingin mengatakan semua ini dengan maksud untuk membuatku lebih hancur, maka aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku akan memberikannya kepuasan itu, karena aku tahu aku tak akan pernah dapat mendapatkan itu untuk diriku sendiri.

"Lalu pada malam kita keluar ke _Honky-tonk_. Setelah malam itu kau memiliki diriku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya namun aku telah terikat olehmu. Dan tak ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali. Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan untuk membayar kesalahanku. Sejak kedatanganmu di rumahku, aku telah menempatkanmu di dalam neraka, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku ingin memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Tapi aku tahu… aku tahu siapa dirimu. Ketika aku membiarkan diriku untuk mengingat siapa dirimu sebenarnya, saat itu aku langsung menarik diri. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang mencerminkan penderitaan untuk adikku?"

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku. "Tidak. Aku tak mau mendengar semua ini. Pergilah, Sehun. Cepat pergi!" Aku berteriak. Aku tak ingin mendengar tentang Irene. Kata-kata keji yang Irene ucapkan mengenai ibuku kembali terngiang di telingaku dan keinginanku untuk berteriak bergemuruh di dalam dadaku. Apapun yang bisa menghadang semua itu.

"Usiaku tiga tahun saat ibuku pulang dari Rumah Sakit dengan membawa Irene. Irene begitu kecil dan aku ingat saat itu aku mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan menimpanya. Ibuku selalu menangis. Begitu juga Irene. Aku tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Sejak Irene berusia tiga tahun akulah yang mengurus semuanya, dari mulai memberikannya sarapan sampai menidurkannya di malam hari. Ibu kami telah menikah lagi, dan saat itu kami memiliki Chanyeol. Kala itu tak ada ketenangan. Hari di mana ayahku datang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu, karena saat aku pergi bersama ayahku, aku tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas Irene untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan mendapatkan waktu istirahatku. Sampai kemudian Irene mulai bertanya, mengapa aku mempunyai seorang ayah sedangkan ia tidak."

"Hentikan!" Aku memperingatkannya, lalu melangkah lebih jauh dari dinding. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?

"Jongin, tolong dengarkan aku. Hanya ini caranya agar kau mengerti." Suaranya terdengar begitu terluka. "Dulu mom selalu mengatakan alasan mengapa Irene tidak mempunyai ayah adalah karena Irene anak yang spesial. Namun alasan itu tidak berhasil untuk waktu yang lama. Aku lalu menemui ibuku dan memintanya untuk mengatakan padaku siapa ayah Irene. Aku memaksa ibuku untuk mengatakannya padaku. Aku tahu dengan keberadaan ayahku, ibuku pasti akan memberitahuku. Ibuku lalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ayahnya Irene sudah memiliki keluarga yang lain. Ayahnya sudah memiliki dua orang putri kecil yang lebih dicintainya dari pada Irene. Ayah Irene menginginkan anak-anak perempuan itu namun dia tidak menginginkan Irene. Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak menginginkan Irene. Tentu saja, ada kalanya aku ingin membunuh Irene, namun aku begitu mencintainya. Kemudian datang hari di mana ibuku memutuskan untuk membawa Irene melihat keluarga yang telah di pilih oleh ayahnya. Setelah itu, hampir sebulan lebih Irene selalu menangis." Sehun terdiam, dan aku terduduk di ranjang. Dia membuatku mendengar semua ini. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku benci para gadis kecil itu. Aku membenci keluarga yang lebih di pilih oleh ayahnya Irene dan mengabaikan Irene. Aku bersumpah, suatu hari aku akan membuat lelaki itu membayar semua perbuatannya. Irene dulu selalu berkata, mungkin saja ayahnya suatu hari akan datang untuk menemuinya. Aku selalu mendengarkan impian Irene selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika aku berusia sembilan belas tahun, aku pergi menemui pria itu. Aku tahu siapa namanya. Aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku lalu memberikannya sebuah foto Irene dengan alamat kami tertulis di belakangnya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia memiliki putri lain yang sangat spesial dan putrinya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya untuk berbicara dengannya."

Itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Perutku bergejolak. Aku merasa muak. Aku kehilangan Kai lima tahun yang lalu. Ayahku pun pergi lima tahun yang lalu.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintai adikku. Aku tak pernah berpikir apa yang sedang di hadapi oleh keluarganya. Sejujurnya, aku tak perduli. Aku hanya memperdulikan Irene. Saat itu, kau adalah musuhku. Sampai kemudian kau datang kerumahku dan mengubah duniaku. Aku selalu bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak akan pernah merasa menyesal karena telah menghancurkan keluarga ayahnya Irene. Lagipula, keluarga itu telah menghancurkan hidup Irene. Namun rasa bersalah mulai menghantui hidupku setiap saat kau berada dekat denganku. Melihat tatapan matamu saat kau menceritakan tentang ibu dan adikmu. Ya Tuhan, demi Tuhan malam itu kau benar-benar telah menghacurkan hatiku, Jongin. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua itu." Sehun berjalan mendekatiku dan aku hanya terdiam tak mampu untuk bergerak.

Aku mengerti. Aku bisa memahaminya. Namun di dalam pemahamanku aku akan kehilangan hatiku sendiri. Semua itu adalah kebohongan. Seluruh hidupku. Semua berisi kebohongan. Semua kenangan yang kumiliki. Ibuku memanggang kue dan ayahku akan mengangkat tubuhku dan Kai keatas agar kami bisa menghias puncak pohon Natal, semua tradisi Natal yang kami lakukan adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Semua itu tidak mungkin bisa menjadi nyata. Aku mempercayai Sehub. Namun Itu tidak mengubah cara pandangku mengenai ibuku. Ibuku tidak berada di sini untuk menceritakan padaku permasalahan ini dari sisinya. Aku cukup mengenal ibuku untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Ibuku tak seperti yang mereka kira. Ini semua adalah dosa ayahku.

"Aku bersumpah padamu sebesar cintaku pada adikku, jika saja aku bisa memutar ulang waktu dan merubah semuanya, pasti akan kulakukan. Aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH pergi menemui ayahmu. Tak akan pernah. Aku sangat menyesal, Jongin. Maafkan aku."

Suaranya tertahan, dan aku menaikkan pandangan mataku untuk melihat matanya yang basah oleh air mata yang tertahan.

Jika saja Sehun tidak pergi menemui ayahku, keadaannya pasti akan berbeda. Namun tak satu pun dari kami berdua yang bisa mengubah masa lalu tak perduli seberapa besar kami berdua menginginkannya. Tak satupun dari kami yang bisa memperbaiki semua ini. Sekarang Irene telah memiliki seorang ayah. Irene telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia idamkan. Begitupula dengan Tiffany. Aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucapku. Karena aku memang belum bisa memaafkannya. "Tapi aku bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau melakukan semua itu. Hal itu mengubah duniaku. Semua itu tak akan pernah bisa dirubah."

Setitik air mata jatuh bergulir di wajah Sehun. Aku tak bisa mendekatinya dan menghapus air mata itu seperti air mataku yang kini sudah tak ada lagi. "Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Jongin. Aku tak pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu atau seseorang seperti sekarang aku menginginkanmu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya duniaku tanpa kehadiranmu di dalamnya."

Aku hanya akan selalu memiliki diriku. Karena pria ini telah mencuri hatiku dan menghancurkannya. Walaupun jika dia tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tak akan pernah lagi bisa mempercayai untuk dapat mencintai.

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu, Sehun."

Isakan yang tertahan mengguncang tubuhnya saat dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku tidak menghiburnya. Aku tak bisa. Bagaimana bisa aku menenangkan sakitnya saat di dalam diriku terdapat luka dengan lubang menganga yang cukup besar, cukup besar hingga kami berdua bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau tak harus mencintaiku. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Sehun berkata, diatas kakiku.

Apakah hidupku akan selalu di penuhi oleh kehilangan? Aku tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kai saat hari itu dia meninggalkan rumah dan tak pernah kembali. Aku menolak untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibuku pagi itu, saat ia mengatakan padaku waktunya sudah dekat. Ibuku menutup matanya dan tak pernah membukanya lagi. Aku tahu, saat Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Saat itu adalah perpisahan kami. Aku tak akan sanggup melanjutkan hidupku jika dia masih ada di dalam kehidupanku. Sehun akan selalu menjadi penghambat bagi kesembuhan diriku.

Namun kali ini aku ingin sebuah perpisahan untukku. Ini akan menjadi salam perpisahan terakhir dan aku ingin mengucapkannya dengan cara yang pantas. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata. Karena mulutku tak sanggup berucap. Keinginanku untuk melindungi nama baik ibuku berdiri diantara aku dan kata-kata yang aku tahu ingin Sehun dengar dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya aku telah memaafkan dirinya setelah mengetahui alasan ayahku pergi dan tak pernah kembali adalah dia.

Hari itu Sehun telah membawa ayahku pergi, walaupun dia tidak mengetahui kerusakan yang bisa timbulkan oleh foto yang dia berikan pada ayahku.

Tidak satu pun dari itu yang mampu merubah perasaanku terhadap Sehun sebelumnya, dia telah meledakkan duniaku menjadi berkeping-keping.

Aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahanku.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	27. Fallen Too Far : Chapter 27

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 27 [End]**

"Sehun."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Aku tidak akan menghapus mereka. Mereka mewakili sebuah tujuan. Aku berdiri dan melepaskan kancing kemejaku kemudian kuloloskan agar bisa aku geletakkan diatas ranjang. Aku kemudian melempar braku ke sembarang arah. Mata Sehun tak pernah meninggalkan tubuhku.

Kebingungan di wajahnya dapat diduga. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini. Aku hanya membutuhkannya.

Aku mendorong turun celana pendek yang kukenakan dan melangkah keluar dari celana tersebut. Kemudian melepaskan sepatuku dan perlahan melepas celana dalamku. Setelah aku benar-benar telanjang. Aku melangkah keatas mengangkangi kaki Sehun.

Tangannya segera membungkus di sekelilingku dan dia membenamkan wajahnya di perutku. Daerah yang basah oleh air matanya terasa dingin pada kulitku menyebabkan aku menggigil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?" Sehun bertanya sambil sedikit menarik diri hanya agar dapat menengadah menatapku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu.

Aku mencengkeram kemejanya dan menariknya hingga Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkanku menariknya hingga terlepas melalui kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke samping.

Merosot hingga aku terduduk diatas pangkuan Sehun, aku menyelinapkan tanganku ke belakang kepalanya dan menciumnya.

Perlahan. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya. Tangan Sehun berada di rambutku dan dia segera mengambil alih. Setiap belaian lidahnya lembut dan santai. Dia tidak lapar dan menuntut. Mungkin dia sudah tahu ini adalah selamat tinggal. Itu tidak berarti harus keras dan cepat. Ini merupakan kenangan terakhir yang aku akan miliki bersamanya. Tentang kami. Satu-satunya kenangan yang tidak berisi kebohongan. Sekarang hanya kebenaran yang ada diantara kami.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Sehun berbisik di mulutku saat aku bergoyang melawan ereksi yang aku rasakan di bawah celana jinsnya.

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk.

Sehun mengangkatku dan membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur sebelum melepaskan sepatu dan celana jinsnya. Dia merangkak di atasku saat wajahnya yang berbayang mengamatiku "Kau adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat. Di dalam dan di luar." Bisiknya saat dia menghujani ciuman di wajahku sebelum menarik bibir bawahku ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian dihisap.

Aku mengangkat pinggulku. Aku membutuhkannya di dalam. Aku akan selalu membutuhkannya di dalam tapi ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya dia berada di dalamku. Ini dekat. Tidak akan ada yang pernah sedekat ini lagi. Tidak seorangpun.

Sehun menjalarkan tangannya menyusuri tubuhku meluangkan waktu untuk menyentuh setiap bagian. Seolah-olah dia sedang menghafalkanku. Aku melengkung ke dalam tangannya dan memejamkan mataku membiarkan rasa dari tangannya menandai diriku. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Dia bersumpah saat kepalanya menunduk untuk mencium pusarku.

Aku membiarkan kakiku jatuh terbuka sehingga dia dapat bergerak diantaranya.

"Apakah aku perlu memakai kondom?" Tanyanya, bergerak kembali keatas tubuhku.

Ya, dia harus menggunakannya. Tidak boleh mengambil resiko. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya mengangguk.

Dia berdiri untuk mengambil celana jinsnya dan menarik keluar sebuah kondom dari dompetnya. Aku melihatnya merobek pembungkusnya hingga terbuka kemudian diselipkannya dari ujung kepala kejantanannya hingga menutupi keseluruhan hingga pangkalnya. Aku tidak mencium dia disana, di kejantanannya. Aku pernah memikirkannya tetapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Sesuatu yang memang harus tetap tidak diketahui.

Sehun menyusurkan tangannya ke dalam kakiku dan kemudian dengan perlahan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebih lebar. "Ini akan selalu menjadi milikku," katanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Aku tidak mengoreksinya. Tidak ada gunanya. Memang tidak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain. Setelah hari ini, aku hanya akan menjadi milik diriku sendiri.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya diatasku hingga aku bisa merasakan kepala ereksinya menekanku. "Tidak pernah terasa senikmat ini. Tidak akan pernah ada yang senikmat ini." Dia mengerang kemudian meluncur memasuki diriku. Otot-otot kewanitaanku meregang menerima kejantanannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling lengannya dan berteriak ketika dia mengisiku sepenuhnya.

Perlahan, dia bergerak keluar dan mengayun kembali untuk memasukiku. Matanya tak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku mengunci tatapannya. Aku bisa melihat badai di dalam matanya. Aku tahu dia bingung. Aku bahkan dapat melihat ketakutan. Kemudian ada cinta.

Aku melihatnya. Keganasan di matanya. Aku mempercayainya. Aku percaya itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi itu sudah terlambat sekarang. Cinta tidaklah cukup. Setiap orang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta saja sudah cukup. Itu tidak cukup. Tidak ketika jiwamu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku menyelipkan kakiku di seputaran pinggulnya dan kemudian membungkuskan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. Dekat. Aku butuh dekat dengannya. Napasnya terasa hangat di leherku saat dia menekankan ciuman pada kulit yang lembut disana. Dia membisikkan kata cinta dan janji-janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipatuhi. Aku membiarkannya. Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kenikmatan yang terbangun telah mencapai puncaknya ketika Sehun melayangkan sebuah ciuman di bibirku dan berkata, "Hanya kau."

Aku tidak berpaling saat aku memeluknya erat dan membiarkan aliran perasaan bahagia yang utuh menyelubungiku. Mulut Sehun terbuka dan sebuah geraman keras menggetar dadanya saat dia memompaku dua kali lagi dan kemudian dia diam terpaku. Sorot matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mataku.

Kami berdua bernapas dengan cepat dan keras ketika aku mengatakan semua yang ingin aku katakan tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata. Semuanya tersirat di dalam mataku. Jika dia melihat cukup dekat.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Jongin," dia memohon.

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih terkubur jauh di dalam diriku. "Tidak. Jangan kau lakukan ini pada kita."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh terkulai ke sisiku dan kakiku menyelinap menuruni pinggangnya sehingga aku tidak lagi menempel padanya. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada saudari kembarku atau ibuku. Salam perpisahan terakhir yang tidak pernah bisa aku dapatkan. Ini adalah perpisahan terakhir yang aku butuhkan. Ini adalah sekali diantara kita tanpa ada kebohongan."

Sehun mencengkeram selimut di bawahku dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mataanya. "Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon, jangan."

Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh wajahnya. Untuk mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan melangkah maju untuk meneruskan hidup dan melupakan semua ini. Mengenai kami. Tapi aku tidak mampu melakukan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menghiburnya jika aku merasa hampa di dalam?

Sehun menarik keluar kejantanannya dariku dan aku meringis pada kekosongan yang bergema di seluruh tubuhku. Dia berdiri dan tidak memandangku. Aku menatap dalam keheningan saat dia mulai berpakaian. Inilah saatnya. Apakah kehampaan harus terasa menyakitkan? Kapankah rasa sakit akan berhenti timbul?

Setelah mengenakan kemejanya dia mengangkat matanya untuk menatapku. Aku duduk dan menarik lututku terhadap dadaku untuk menutupi ketelanjanganku dan untuk menahan diriku. Aku takut aku akan benar-benar hancur.

"Aku tidak dapat membuatmu memaafkanku. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan darimu. Aku tidak dapat mengubah masa lalu. Yang dapat kulakukan adalah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Jika ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi, Jongin. Ini akan membunuhku tapi aku akan melakukannya."

Apa lagi yang mungkin bisa terjadi? Aku tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Gadis yang dia cintai sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia akan segera mengetahuinya jika dia tinggal. Aku tidak memiliki masa lalu. Aku tidak mempunyai dasar. Semua itu telah lenyap. Tidak ada yang masuk akal dan aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah. Sehun pantas mendapatkan lebih.

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun," sahutku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Rasa sakit yang bergelayut di matanya tidak mampu kuhadapi. Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku darinya dan mempelajari selimut bermotif kotak-kotak yang berwarna biru di bawahku.

Aku mendengarkan saat dia berjalan menuju pintu. Suara langkah kakinya teredam di karpet tua pudar. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan sinar rembulan menerangi ke dalam kamar yang gelap. Ada jeda. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan mengatakan hal lain. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukannya. Setiap kata yang dia katakan hanya membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit.

Pintu menutup. Aku mengangkat mataku untuk melihat kamar motel yang kosong di sekelilingku. Perpisahan itu tidak sebaik yang orang-orang katakan. Aku tahu itu sekarang.

 _"Bukan dia yang menyebabkan aku lari. Dialah yang menjadi alasanku ingin tinggal."_

 **END**

 **sassy.chessy**


	28. Announcement

**1 2 3**

cek!

pada ga terima ya endingnya begini. /ketawa jahat

sama sih, aku juga ga terima. /ditimpuk semen

okay. aku juga akan _remake sequel-_ nya, khusus untuk kalian. /cium satu-satu

Lihat di _list work_ aku ya.

Udah ada _sequel_ dari **Fallen Too Far.** /sign love

.

LOVE FROM

 **sassy.chessy**


	29. TROUBLE

NEW STORY!

CHECK MY LIST.


	30. Welcome Back Sassy-Chessy!

Halo, pembaca yang budiman!

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku me-remake sebuah novel. hehe.

Bagi yang masih membaca ini, terimakasih banyak atas penantiannya.

 **Kalian bisa check worklist-ku, disana ada satu cerita remake baru dengan cast kesayangan kita, yaitu Abang Sehun dan Neng Kai. ㅋㅋㅋ.**

Untuk cerita Ugly Love sementara akan aku hentikan karena—well, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk cerita itu. Sudah berapa bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jadi, selamat membaca novel baru dan selalu kunjungi _account-ku_ untuk melihat update cerita lainnya-!


End file.
